


SNUFF

by Lananiuska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska
Summary: They wanted them damned, broken, on their knees… that was life under the vicious rule of King Leopold. To Robin, it was a miserable existence sometimes not worth living; but when one day the Queen takes an interest in him, life as he knew it begins to change.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 72
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you continue, I have to warn you that this story will have a few dark elements that I understand are not everybody's cup of tea. It will be angsty, there will be violence, abuse of power, sexual themes and scenes, self-harm and some subjects that are less than savory. I don't think it will be anything too graphic or even triggering, but I still feel like I need to warn you that I got inspired by some concentration camp books (The One Man by Andrew Gross)
> 
> As for the context, this takes place in some cursed version of our world, circa 1940-1950, where King Leopold conquered and enslaved everything his army would reach and yes, Regina is his Queen here. Other than that, enjoy, it's OQ after all.

For a whole long minute that seemed to drag into a tedious eternity, nothing and nobody moved outside the shambles that were left of what was once block C.

It was eerie in its own right, the silence deafening and ominous, and if it wasn't because he could hear his own breathing and his heart beating hard inside his chest, Robin of Locksley would think that the world momentarily stood still, frozen, unmoving… dead.

It wasn't the case thought, hell, it wasn't even the first time such a thing happened, and as he compulsively chewed into the inside of his cheek, his eyes set into the dusty ground as he knelt before the King's procession, he wondered when would it all end.

It has been almost a year already, ten long months since the Mad King took it upon himself to expand his territories. He conquered it all, each and every neighboring town he came upon falling under his brutal ruling.

Dissidents were killed, hundreds upon hundreds were forced to flee and the unfortunate souls that got caught at the wrong side of the fence were basically forced into hard labor.

He was among the last group, working day in and day out to keep Leopold's Kingdom standing and functioning.

It was bloody awful, in a way denigrating, but he guessed he was among the lucky ones, because considering that before Sherwood fell he has been assisting clandestine meetings that were meant to overthrow the Mad King, he should definitely be among the murdered ones.

But he wasn't, he lived… by some twist of fate that he still couldn't comprehend, he wasn't even discovered as one of the dissidents, and because of that, this was his life now; kneeling, following orders and being watched upon constantly.

"If you prick us, do we not bleed?"

Clenching his jaw as he leered at the grinning man by his side, Robin widened his eyes as a silent way to tell him to shut up. The King's carriage was still passing by and he didn't want to enrage the monarch.

Especially, since as recently as three days prior, the King had someone lashed at the square only because he did not kneel when he was supposed to.

It has been one of the new lads, one of the many that kept flooding in, brought over as he was probably captured from his village and well, as he was new, he wasn't aware that he had to kneel before the King or else be whipped.

"Don't sweat it mate, that one right there is not the King, it's either the Queen or the spoiled little Princess."

Robin lifted his eyes as discretely as he could, but when the carriage passed through, he couldn't see a damn thing.

"How do you know?"

"Can't you smell it?" Will inhaled deeply, his eyes closing as he apparently breathed into something pleasant. "Whoever goes there smells bloody good and that couldn't be that old thing we have as a ruler."

Robin tried it, to breathe into the supposedly nice aroma, but all he could smell was sweat, piss and Will who hasn't probably even bathed in days.

He reeked, but because his nose was already used to such awful smells, Robin didn't even cringe.

"I wish I hadn't done that, mate; you smell like shite. Water's free, you know?" Sure, soap wasn't, but at least there was a well for those who had the desire to clean up.

Most didn't, at least not on his block; not that Robin blamed them, because when the choice was to eat or to bathe after fourteen hours of forced labor, most decided to get some of the scarce food and then some rest.

Time outside their imposed duties was precious, and not everyone liked to waste it in such frivolous things as bathing everyday.

He has done it himself a couple of times, skipping bathing time, but only when his body was so beat up after pushing it to the limits of exhaustion that even though his mind didn't want to give his oppressors the satisfaction of breaking him in, he just couldn't find the force to do it.

Those were the really bad days, when his back resented the constant abuse of carrying bricks all day long and his arms were too weak to pull at the well's rope…

"I bet it was the Queen, and I bet she looks as good as she smells."

"Or maybe she's as ugly as the King." Killian, who was kneeling by Will's side butted in.

"Mate, I haven't seen a woman in months, so even if she is old and wrinkled, she will look good to me."

"I heard she's as ugly as they come, that's why the King keeps her hidden, but I also heard she's beautiful as a Goddess, and that's also why he keeps her locked."

Robin looked at both his mates, adding nothing to the conversation because he has never seen or heard anything about the woman.

Not that he needed to form an opinion, as he was sure that whoever was married to Leopold, was as wretched as he was.

"But you're right, tits in any shape and form are good right now."

Before any of them could keep adding to the subject, one of the King's guards hit Killian with the back of his rifle, making the dark-haired sprawl forward and end up with his face on the dirt.

"Stop talking and go back to work, you shitface scum. And you, Locksley, go get back to your seat, I have some money to win out of your game."

"Fucken arsehole, we are not even working now." Will hissed once the guard walked out.

Robin agreed, but he still got up to his feet, offering Killian a hand to help him stand. "You alright?"

"Aye, I've had them worse. The bloke is a wuss, hits like a girl."

Humming as that repressed anger that would always boil in his stomach whenever one of the guards came to any of them abusing of their power, Robin shook his head because really, life under Leopold's rule was a bloody hassle.

Every minute of it, since he woke up at the wee hours of the morning, hungry and freezing his arse off until we went back to the poor excuse of a bed he had a night, usually freezing and hungry as well.

Now, as if that wasn't enough, he was basically forced to sit and play a game that he has loved so much just for the enjoyment of the guards.

They liked to make their bets, and since he was actually pretty good, if not the best in the whole camp, he was making them a lot of money.

The only perk was that would often get rewarded with some goods that were otherwise hard to get. Like the soap, and that time he was given a whole chocolate bar that he almost finished in one bite as he hid behind his building, taking refuge in the darkness while feeling guilty as hell for not sharing.

But that evening, and in that moment, the last thing he wanted to do was play chess in front of the broken structure of block C.

He was tired, and hungry, and judging by the dark clouds above them, he could say it was going to be a cold night. So no, he would rather be filling his belly rather than playing games.

Still, he sat on his chair, watching with a somber expression as one of the guards brought over the chess board.

"I'm going to beat your arse tonight, Locksley, so kiss goodbye your title as the best."

Despite his sour mood, the blue-eyed man snorted, the corner of his lip curling up in confidence.

"Are you sure about that?"

"You're damn right I am."

It took Robin less than ten moves to have his opponent cornered, leaving him with the predicament of what piece he would rather protect, the king or the queen.

It made some of the guards' cheer, at least the ones who were definitely going to win their bets. But before Robin's opponent could make his move, the captain of the guard came straight towards them and in a matter of nothing, everybody dispersed.

"Get up prisoner, and come with me." The official everyone called Nottingham as he was apparently from the area said, his voice barely above a whisper, but at the same time strong enough in its meaning to drill deep into anyone's brain.

Both Robin and his opponent remained sitting, neither one believing the official was talking to him, but when Nottingham slammed a fist over the chess board and got into Robin's face, he knew he was the unfortunate fool that was going to be at the losing end of the man's wrath.

It was no secret, the high official was a brutal sadist that enjoyed torturing prisoners and well, Robin has never been at the receiving end of such treatment, but he has heard all of it.

It was one of their tactics to break them, one by one… stripping them not only out of their rights, but also of their dignities.

Breathing in and resigned to his fate, Robin got up, his mind made up with the fact that if he had to die that night in order to keep his dignity as intact as he could, then so be it… because Nottingham, was not going to break him.

He would fight him to his last breath if he had to and die happy, but he would not bow down.

Those were the thoughts dancing within his skull as he walked after the man, and as they moved through the buildings and eventually out of camp, Robin started to wonder what was going on.

"Where are you taking me?"

There was no response, Nottingham just kept walking until they were outside the King's old castle…

Well, it wasn't much of a castle as it was only a manor Leopold was using as base while he finished the restauration of the town he and his men destroyed before claiming it as his own, but rumor had it he had everyone calling the old house a castle.

It stuck, and now everyone called it so.

Once there, Nottingham halted and turned to him. "Take those rags off and take a bath. But be quick about it." His voice, still a whisper, echoed into Robin's ears.

"I beg your pardon?"

Apparently mad about being questioned, Nottingham grabbed the prisoner by the front of his shirt and shook him. "I said take a bath, you little scum, or I'm going to break that pretty face of yours."

Clenching his jaw, Robin had to fight with everything that he was against the urge of punching the man right in the throat, but instead he yanked the bar of soap the official was offering and simply did as he was told.

"Wash the dirt off your nails, and behind the ears. We want you nice and shinning. Don't forget the hair."

Biting on his tongue, Robin obliged, scrubbing as his mind swirled and swirled around what was going on.

He has heard all of what that creep who wouldn't take his eyes off of him liked to do to his victims, and in none of the occasions, has he heard of him forcing them into an improvised shower outside the castle.

It made him curious, more than worried now, especially, when he was given a clean change of clothes and new shoes.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Shut up and walk." Pushing him to move forward, Nottingham guided Robin inside the castle. He remained at the door though, and from then another guard took over.

"This way."

Blinking slowly, Robin took a look around the luxurious insides of the King's castle and unable to do otherwise, he compared it to the desolation that reined outside.

It was a huge contrast, starting with the marble floors and high windows…

"Sit there, and don't touch anything. You shall also not speak unless spoken to you first and under no circumstances should you touch the Queen."

"The Queen?" Robin asked with a frown, but instead of an answer, what the guard did was push him down to a chair.

It was only then that he realized there was a very fancy chess board in front of him. For a second, he was too entranced by the smooth polished pieces… wondering what would happen if he touched them.

"Stand up, as the Queen is here."

He was grabbed by an arm and forced to his feet, and despite himself he almost chuckled, this game of sitting and then standing or even kneeling too confusing to follow up.

But just when his lips were starting to curve, a woman that in all her right was the most stunning being he has ever laid eyes upon walked in and he didn't feel like chuckling anymore.

"Your majesty." The guard voiced out and as if taken out of a trance, Robin looked down to his feet.

If this was indeed the Queen, the last thing he should be doing was looking at her. The King didn't like that, or so he heard, the same way he didn't want his daughter to be seen.

But Lord, he didn't need to be looking at her to have an idea of how she was. In the few seconds he indulged, the image of her got embedded into his mind and he could see her burning behind his eyelids.

Dark raven hair cascading down her back, lips red as sin itself and skin smooth as porcelain.

She was… simpmly stunning.

"You can sit."

She said and yes, even her voice was mesmerizing, a little throaty even though serious.

Pushed back into the chair, Robin swallowed on dry, his heart hammering so hard inside his chest that he could feel it ringing in his ears.

And yes, he knew he shouldn't look, but biting hard into the inside of his cheek, he did just that, his eyes lifting so that he could take another glimpse at her.

"I heard you were the best chess player around, is that true?"

Robin almost blew out a breath as he licked his lips, feeling a little tongue-tied. He didn't know what it was, if he was like that because this was the Queen, because she was gorgeous or if it was just a case of what Will said, that he hasn't seen a woman in so long that his brain just turned to mush in the presence of this one.

"I do alright… your Majesty." He said at last, glad that his voice didn't betray him.

"Hmm," She hummed, her eyebrow arching as she helped herself into looking into his eyes. It was almost hypnotic, her chocolate warm orbs penetrating.

"Well… shall we?"

Understanding that she wanted to play him, Robin nodded, making a motion with his hand that signaled her that she should start.

She did, she made the first move, pawn to Queen 4. An interesting start, but one easy to play back. He did, somehow nervous about the whole thing.

"Graham, tell Ella to bring us some refreshments."

"But… my Queen, the prisoner-"

"We'll be alright; actually, you can go back to your usual duties, I'll call you if I need anything." She didn't look up, but she did a motion with her head that had the man leaving at once. She did that without missing a beat, moving quick and confidently over the board.

Robin used her distraction as an opportunity to look at her, the blue of his eyes quickly scanning her over and yes, she was pretty… too much for an old man like the King.

As if sensing his eyes on her, the Queen looked up and stared at him without blinking, brown on blue linked for the briefest of moments.

"You play well, your Majesty." He said as neutrally as he could, even though he was predicting her moves before she even made them. But that right there was more because of how his mind worked and not because she didn't know how to play.

"I'm mediocre at best. I enjoy playing though, it was something I would often do with my father after dinner."

"He taught you well." He looked back down when a maid came over with a few refreshments. She offered the Queen first, who grabbed a glass of wine, but when it was his turn to pick something for himself, he kindly declined.

He was too nervous to eat and even to drink, so he just focused on the game.

"Are you from around here, Mr. Locksley?"

Venturing another look at her and this time lingering into her curious stare, Robin used his right hand to scratch over his stubble. "No. I'm actually from Sherwood, and please, call me Robin."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "Robin. She scrunched her nose a little and took a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving his. "But you do know your way around here, right?"

"More or less… yes." At least he did ten months ago, before he was basically enslaved behind the camp's fence.

She smiled, or more like she smirked, but before he could dig into that gesture, the royal looked down to the board and hummed.

"Your bishop?"

Looking back at the game, Robin knew what he needed to do and that was letting the woman win. She was the Queen after all and he a simple prisoner, and he didn't want to offend her.

That was why he moved his bishop to attack the queen, leaving his tower completely unguarded.

After that, a few more movements and both his king and his tower were open to attack.

She won, easy as that, but she didn't look quite pleased.

"That was a game well played."

"It would have been, if I would have won fair and square." Her tone was a bit accusatory, but all he saw in her eyes was curiosity.

He didn't reply though, as he didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps next time you will feel more competitive if I set a price for the winner?"

"Next time?" He repeated, feeling a bit like an idiot.

The Queen took another sip of her wine, licking her lips once she finished in a way that made Robin follow the movement of her tongue.

"Next week. Same place, same hour. Would that be alright with you, Robin?"

Snorting and scratching down his arm hard enough to leave a few angry lines, he nodded. "Yes, sure… as you please, your Majesty."

"You can call me Regina, makes the whole experience feel less formal." With that said, she stood up and called for Graham. He stood as well, watching as she arched an eyebrow once again.

"Your majesty." Graham greeted.

"Tell Ella to pack whatever Mr. Locksley wants to take from the food, and for the love of everything that's sacred, don't be an asshole."

Finishing with that, she swirled on her heels and just as quick as she came in, she walked out, leaving Robin staring after her as he started to make a mental countdown until next week…

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

"You're lying; there's no bloody way the King would allow the likes of any of us to set foot inside his castle, let alone to sit and chit-chat with the Queen as if we were some fancy royals."

Wincing as he carried what felt like double his weight on bricks on his already battered arms, the prisoner known as Locksley by the guards and Robin by his peers puffed out a breath, the air propelling out of him with so much force he almost stumbled.

He didn't, fortunately, and it was only when he was able to put the bricks down with the rest of them and straighten up his back a little, that he decided to answer Will.

"We didn't chit-chat, we mostly sat in silence and played chess."

"You're being bloody serious?" Will, who has been evading work as much as he could, chuckled. "You sat in front of the Queen and you just played with those silly towers and little weird horses?"

Shrugging because what else could he do or even say? Robin arched an eyebrow.

That has been basically it, they just played, because even though the Queen did ask him a few questions and added a bit to the very limited comments he threw, there has been not much of a conversation.

He did steal quite a few glances the Queen's way, but that was something he didn't want to put out there.

"If you really did just that, then you are an idiot. Now tell me more about her… what she looked like?"

Wiping the sweat off his brows with the back of his hand and then sighing, Robin settled his eyes on the other man, as this was probably the hundredth time Will felt like touching the subject of his visit to the castle five nights ago, and if he was to be honest, that was the last thing he wanted to talk about in that moment.

He was tired, sweating, his fingers were cut and slightly bleeding as he kept carrying brick after brick and well, with the sun shining bright and chastising as ever, he was bloody thirsty.

There was also the fact that his arms felt like rubber and his back was starting to bother him, so no, he didn't feel like humoring his friend all over again.

"Are you going to help me finish this job or what?"

Completely ignoring him, Will ran a hand down his face and grinned wildly. "Was she really as pretty as you said she was, the Queen?"

"You fucken wanker, just go and bring more bricks before the guards start giving us shit for loafing, will you?"

Muttering under his breath, Will went and brought over four bricks, a damn improvement, but nothing compared to what Robin has been moving. He also brought a small canteen full of water that he quickly offered, so the blue-eyed prisoner decided not to complain.

"Now tell me about the Queen. Come on, mate, I need to hear something good in this wretched day."

A little reinvigorated by the much-needed water filling his dried mouth and then running down his throat, Robin breathed in deeply, his eyes making a quick scan around to make sure there was nobody listening.

"She is very pretty." He said at last, even when he felt the adjective felt way too short.

The Queen was not only pretty, she was stunning and easily the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes upon.

For five nights, because during the day he has been too busy to daydream, she was basically all he could think about. Her eyes, dark and mysterious digging into his, her voice, a velvety sultry thing that drilled deep… that half smile corrupting her lips…

"I bet she smelled amazingly good."

Not wanting to delve too much into the subject, Robin scoffed, giving the canteen back. "She smelled better than you, that's for sure."

Chuckling, Will flipped him the bird. "I can't believe she directly called for you. And to think you got this only by playing chess!"

Before Robin could open his mouth to reply, they were interrupted out of their small break by the familiar sound of one of the guards approaching so they quickly started to move, walking towards the pile of bricks waiting to be transferred; but, just as they were halfway through, it happened.

"Locksley. Come with me, now."

"Fuck, mate…" Will hissed in solidarity while he kept walking, as he knew Nottingham calling on any of them in the middle of their shift was not a good sign.

Robin winced a little himself because shit, shit, shit, the guard has made it obvious that he was not happy about the fact that he was asked by the Queen's guard to escort him into the castle and he has not been shy on letting it be known.

First, he told him himself, but also, he was now forced to work double the loads on his shifts and he even noticed how his rations of food became a hell of a lot less than that of his fellow prisoners; so, whatever he was up to now couldn't be good.

Unfortunately, that was life for him now. It was how things worked under the King's rule and nothing he could do would improve it, so swirling on his feet and clenching his jaw, Robin walked towards Nottingham. He did, however, keep his chin up in a way that could be perceived as defying.

Nottingham noticed, because he lifted a small whip he has been clutching hard on his hand and ran the handle over Robin's lips and then down his jaw.

"One day, I will whip the smugness out of you, you know? And I will enjoy every single moment of it."

Robin bit hard on his tongue, wanting so bad to push the whip away and tell the man to try it now, if he was so eager. He was confident that one on one, tired as he was, he could get an upper hand on Nottingham and make him walk out humbled; so yes, he really wanted him to try.

He didn't say it though, after all, everyone knew a guard will never engage on a fair one on one with a prisoner and as it happened, he didn't want to tempt more ill fate his way.

Nottingham was armed, he was not, and in his position, the last think he needed was to rub on any of the guard's bad side.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

Snarling his lips, the simple guard let his arm drop. "The Queen has requested for you, again… so make haste and make yourself presentable."

Robin's eyebrows shoot up and no, he couldn't lie, he was more than a little surprised by what he just heard. It probably showed on his face because sure, the Queen did say she wanted a more challenging game out of him, but he was made to believe that if that ever happened, it would be later during the week and much like that first time, during the evening…

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Go ahead and start walking."

After being shoved forward, Robin clenched his fists and moved, his mind wondering about what did the Queen want and how much trouble will it get him into…

Because sure, the woman was very pleasant to look at and the memory of her face was a very nice thing to keep his mind busy when he was laying in bed resenting all the hard work of the day, but he was pretty sure he liked having his meals served full even better.

Besides, who knew what Nottingham would want to put him through after this, but if it was more work, then he was sure his back wouldn't bear it.

Back to what was going on, Robin took notice that the process of meeting with the Queen was the same as it was a few nights ago. He was taken by the castle, made to clean all the dirt and sweat off his body and then he was given a clean change of clothes; linen shirt, dark trousers and a pair of loafers that felt a little too tight on his feet.

Once washed and dressed, he was escorted to the same room as before. The only difference was that the Queen was already sitting in front of the chess board, impeccably looking and apparently waiting for him.

"Your Majesty." He lowered his head immediately, not wanting to be caught looking a stuttering fool like the first time.

"Mr. Locksley, fancy seeing you back here." She replied and if he wasn't mistaken, there was an amused edge in her voice.

It made him look up briefly, his eyes catching the laid back way in which she motioned for him to sit down.

Giving a slight nod, he moved forward and sat, focusing on the chess' pieces; he guessed he has been called earlier for another match so he set his mind to that and that only.

"I hope you are feeling more competitive today."

Licking his lips and feeling his ears burning after being called out for losing on purpose the other night, Robin ventured to look at her again.

She was all serious, but her eyes were shining curiously into his and yes, that was enough to make him feel the same way he did the first time they meet.

A little bit awed, lost and at the same time curiously excited.

"I'll do my best, your Majesty."

"Hmm, we'll see." Her eyes moved to the door. "Graham, you can take your leave now, but first tell Ella to bring what I asked for."

"Yes, my Queen." There was no hesitance this time from her guard. He just left and closed the door, leaving the Queen and the prisoner trapped in an awkward silence that felt a bit too thick.

"Do you want to begin, your Majesty?" He said, eager to be done with it all and go back to normal. He would win, hope that the price she offered was something worth for and then leave.

Yes, he would steal glances at her and probably try to keep that alluring scent of hers dancing around his nose as long as he could, but he honestly hoped never to be in the position he was in that moment again.

Yes, she was both intriguing and stunning, and yes, he was a bit smitten, but the bad attention he was getting from Nottingham didn't make his little interactions with her be viable.

"I think I told you to call me Regina." She said, placing both elbows over the board as she leaned a bit forward.

Shaking his head a little, Robin scoffed. "I… don't know if that would be proper."

"Why not? It's my name. It was given to me since the moment I came into this world and well, I don't think my mother ever meant to keep it a secret. Quite the contrary, you know?"

Unable to help it, his hand lifted to the underside of his jaw and scratched a little too hard on his skin.

"Alright then… I'll try, I really will." Seeing how she had no intention to make a move, he did it himself; going for the king's paw opening.

In that same instant, there was a knock on the door and before the Queen could even look up, the same maid as the other night came in.

She was pushing a full cart this time, and whatever was in there smelled delicious enough to make his eyes dart to it and his stomach rumble.

"Did you eat already?"

Forcing his eyes off the cart as if it was a forbidden thing, Robin nodded. "Yes, I did."

"When?"

He looked at her, blinking a few times. "This morning." Sure, it was half a bowl of tasteless oatmeal, but it has been something.

"Good, that means you must be hungry by now. Serve him something Ella."

The woman did, pushing the chess board away and placing a plate of roasted lamb on a bed of garlic roasted potatoes and carrots.

It made his mouth water in an instant, as he honestly couldn't remember the last time he saw any other food than the awful one they gave them to chew only so that they wouldn't drop starved to death in the middle of a shift.

"Your Majesty…"

"It's Regina. Now eat."

His hand trembled a little as he picked the fork because yes, he tried not to think much of it and simply fool his rumbling stomach with water or if he was very lucky, with milk; but the truth was that he was always hungry and this thing he had in front of him was so majestic he could cry.

He didn't, obviously and actually ate with feigned indifference, not wanting to come off as desperate; but even with his forced calm, he ate it all almost without chewing. He didn't even taste the wine he was served.

When he was done, he was offered another serving and he did not refuse it.

"What is it that you do during the day?" Regina asked. She was not eating and just sat there, watching.

Swallowing down what he had in his mouth, Robin cleared his throat. "I am with the re-construction crew."

"Do you like it?"

He almost chocked on a piece of carrot because what kind of a question was that? Of course he didn't like it, he was there because he had no choice; because it was either work or die and he would rather stay alive a while longer.

But he couldn't say that to the Queen just like that so he just limited himself to hum and take a long sip of the fiery red wine he has been offered.

"You can leave us now, Ella. Leave the cart though, as it seems Mr. Locksley has quite an appetite."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Robin began to say as he pushed the unfinished plate aside, but before he could even complete the sentence, the Queen lifted a finger that meant for him not to talk.

"No apologies, just finish your food and we'll be good."

He did, as apparently, his hunger was stronger than his embarrassment. He refused a third serving by the Queen herself though, even when he could have easily eaten it.

"You never answered my question, do you like what you do out there? And don't lie to me, I despise lies above everything else."

Sucking in a breath and letting his eyes look at her once more, Robin considered well his answer. He could lie and rub her the wrong way or be honest and well, rub her the wrong way too.

"I- I can't say that I like it, no… but I guess it could be worse."

"Like you could be dead, right?" She said, her voice low in her throat and her lips almost curving into half a smile.

That right there made him snort, his hand wrapping over the glass where his wine used to be.

"I guess that's a good way to see it."

"Sometimes it is, sometimes not so much." Her eyebrow rose high up, but instead of elaborating, she just sipped on her wine.

To that, Robin said nothing, but he did narrow his eyes a little as he studied her; his blue orbs drinking on everything they could see. Like the way she had half her hair up while the rest cascaded down her back, or that her lips were colored the same deep red as her long-sleeve dress and even that her eyes were beautifully marked by whatever kind of make-up she had on.

He also took notice on a certain dull spark in her eye that to others might look like boredom, but that he easily recognized as resignation.

"I have a proposition for you… well, it's more like a job, with me."

Both his interest and his apprehension picked up at her words, so he leaned a bit forward, wanting to hear more.

"A job?"

"Yes. I don't know if you noticed, but all the people that work in this house are the King's subjects. My guard, Ella, the girl that does my bed and draws my bath, the cook… basically all of them and trust me, that can be a bit overwhelming. That's why I need someone who's loyalty lies with me and not with the King. I need someone I can trust and who wouldn't go running to the King telling on every single thing I do."

Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, Robin hummed. "Does that happens a lot, them telling on you?" He asked because that meant the King was probably informed on these little reunions they were having and that could mean trouble for him.

"More or less, yes, but joke's on them because the King has far more important issues to deal with than whatever I can say or do. So what do you say? You think you're up for it? It will mean not working with the re-building crew anymore, but it also means you will have to respond to me and to what I expect."

Half sold just by the prospect of not having to carry one more brick, Robin looked at his hands, the small cuts on his fingers stinging like always.

That right there was almost enough to accept, but wanting to be careful with it all, he cleared his throat and tried to dig a bit deeper.

"And what is it that my Queen expects?"

"Loyalty, discretion… honesty. You will also need to bear me a little patience as I am apparently too bold and forward. I am told people don't like that out of a woman."

Breathing in, Robin smoothed the worry lines on his forehead with his fingers. "I think I can bear a little boldness better than twelve hours of carrying bricks, but I'm afraid I would have to decline. The guards out there are not exactly thrilled about me being here so imagine if I start to skip my shifts all together."

"If you work for me, you will be under my protection and under that standard, nobody could touch you. You will be well feed, dressed and I can find somewhere to accommodate you that's not in the blocks."

A breath puffed out of him and yes, he may end regretting this, but in that moment, all she was offering sounded like heaven on earth.

"I don't see how I can say no to that."

The Queen smiled, her eyes shining brighter and almost maliciously. "Perfect, because I have a job for you that needs to be done tonight."

"Alright, and what would that be?"

Her lips turned into a full grin that looked too cynic to be amused in nature, and her eyes grew a little wider, as if what she was going to say was going to be a shocker.

It was…

"I need you to find a woman to please the King."

Blinking several times, Robin almost did a double take, as he wasn't sure he understood that right. "I beg your pardon; you need me to find _what_ for the King?"

"A whore." The Queen said simply and unable to help it, he snorted, a hand going to his face so that he could wipe the surprise off of it.

"I don't know if I understand this; why would the King want a whore?" And most importantly, why was the Queen being the one looking for it?

"Well, it's obviously not to play chess. Is it that you don't know what whores are for?"

Chuckling, Robin pushed his back to the chair. "I do know what whores are for, I just don't… alright, it just doesn't make sense to me that the King has a woman like you and yet he is looking for whores."

Tilting her head to the right, the Queen frowned. "A woman like me? What is a woman like me?"

Gasping, Robin lifted his hands up and then then shrugged. He didn't know what to say and just babbled some nonsense, feeling like he was getting buried deeper into the hole he just made for himself.

"Well… just… like you, that looks like you…"

If she was offended by that, she didn't say it, she just twisted her lips and kept her eyes on him. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to be completely honest. Alright? Do you have any love for the King?"

And of course she went for the question that could cost him his head if he responded honestly.

That's why he held his breath as he answered, half his mind waiting for Nottingham to burst into the room accusing him for treason against a King he never swore fealty to. "I don't."

Her lips twitched and that malicious glint was back in her eyes. "I don't either… he's quite repulsive in all sense of the word so it's not a matter of the King wanting a whore; it's _me_ wanting to keep him far from my bed and whores do the trick perfectly. Thanks to them, I haven't laid with him in years and I intend to keep it that way."

"Oh…" Robin winced as that was too much information for him to process. Interesting, but completely unnecessary…

"Now I don't know my way around here just yet and like I said, I am surrounded by no friends. That's why I need this woman, and I need her before the King arrives tomorrow. Can I count with you?"

Pinching his lips between his thumb and forefinger, Robin tried to think. He has heard the guards talking of a place outside of town, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to just walk there.

He was a prisoner, and guards were encouraged to shoot any of them just if they approached the fence, so imagine what would they do if they saw him trying to walk pass it.

"There is a place, but I'm not sure if I could walk out of here just like that."

Standing up from her chair, the Queen walked to him and once close enough, she surprisingly grabbed a handful if his hair, as it to check the length of it.

"Of course you can, if you're with me, at least. Besides we're going to put some nice clothes on you, cut your hair a little and get you looking fine. Nobody will peg you for a prisoner. For all they know, you are just escorting me out. That's if they even take notice, we'll ride in horses and they won't even care who is it."

Ronin looked up, his brows furrowed. "You mean to say you're coming to the brothel too?"

Lowering her hand to his shoulder, Regina scoffed. "Of course I will, wouldn't miss it for the world. So Robin, eat a little bit more because tonight will be a long night.

With that said, the Queen left, leaving Robin wondering in what kind of mess he got himself into.

He mused and thought and even laughed at the silliness of it all at some point, but the truth was that the whole thing only downed on him fully when he was standing in the middle of a whorehouse with the Queen.

It was only then, and not when he and the the woman easily rode pass the castle gates as if it was the most natural thing in the world, that reality caught up to him.

"What do you think of that one?"

Shifting the weight of his body to his right leg, Robin used a hand to tap it to his mouth as he looked at the woman the Queen was pointing to him.

It was a petite brunette, blue eyed and very pretty; also, what she lacked in height she had it in bosom, and since she was parading all through the room as naked as the day she was born, that attribute was more than obvious.

"She's alright." He added, looking at the Queen as she twisted her lips one way and the other.

She was under a black hood that concealed most of her face but of what he could see, she seemed way too engrossed. It was a bit bizarre if you considered she was picking a woman to bed her husband.

"Yeah, I think I want that one. I once got him a blonde and he didn't like her as much."

Robin didn't know what to say about that, so he said nothing.

"Would you go check if she's willing to work long term?"

"She is, all of our girls are. Whatever you need, she'll do, as long as the price is right."

Looking to the owner of the locale as he said that, Robin cleared his throat. Money as well as arrangements, was something Regina has left to him, as she claimed to know nothing about deals; so taking that in consideration, he took the bull by the horns and went for it.

"All right then. We'll take her."

The business was done quickly, so once all was settled, Robin went back to the Queen, ready to leave.

"Don't you want one of these whores? You can pick the one you like."

"Do I… what? No, I don't want one." He laughed a bit nervously, why? He wasn't sure.

Maybe he was surprised with her boldness because sure, she warned him, but he hasn't been actually expecting her to be so open and forward.

It was as if she knew no boundaries.

"Really? Is it because you don't like women? It's okay if you don't…"

Okay that did it and he actually did a double take this time. "Alright wait a second here… I do like women. I just… don't do the whole whore thing."

"Oh okay." She frowned, as if she didn't quite get it.

She kept that same lost look until they were on their way back to the castle, the soft light casted by the moonlight reflecting oh so prettily on her skin.

She wasn't wearing all the makeup she had earlier on, and in the paleness of the scare illumination, that made her look more stunning, if that was possible.

"So how do you get someone to bed if you don't do whores? I mean… there are no women in the blocks."

Leering at her and watching as she rode her horse expertly even thought she was distracted trying to decipher his lack of interest for whores, Robin sighed. "There are none indeed… so I just don't bed anyone?"

"And don't you like I don't know, miss it?"

"Well you are bold indeed." Robin snorted and surprisingly, so did the Queen.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious. I've spent half my life listening to how men were these wicked creatures that wanted sex nonstop and that I would have to please whoever I ended marrying no matter if I wanted or not so it kind of stuck."

Taking notice of the sincerity of her voice, Robin chewed on his lips. "I guess I do miss it, but at the same time, the situation I've been going through doesn't exactly make me think much about it."

He left it there, not wanting to add that hunger, cold and being physically exhausted to the point of feeling like dying, were not good motivators to have carnal needs, and that in the few occasions his body has betrayed him, there was nothing he could do to alleviate the need without taking the chance of being caught up jerking.

Has he done it?

Obviously, but those moments were every time scarcer and unsatisfactory.

"I think the whole sex thing is overhyped. I didn't like it when I did it… not even when I tried it before the King. Because I did, you know… when I knew they were marrying me off, I refused to have him be my first."

"Dear Lord, you've had someone before the King?" Lifting a hand to his head, Robin looked up into the night sky as he couldn't believe the woman was talking so freely about such personal things.

"Obviously, but it was a quick and quite painful thing that left me more confused than satisfied. With the King it just happened a couple of times, both of them long ago, but they were no better. Luckily, he was very quick about it. It was enough though, to convince me I didn't want to do it anymore. But enough about me, tell me about you, do you have a wife, girlfriend or someone back home?"

Robin hissed, his mind going back to Marian. "I did… I um, well when Sherwood was about to be taken over, she managed to escape. Didn't hear more about her until a couple months back. She got married and is apparently expecting her first child."

Cringing, Regina looked at him. "Oh wow… that's unfortunate."

Shrugging, he smiled at her, trying not to stare too long. "It's alright, it didn't hit me as hard as it should; but then again, this situation makes you change the way you see life."

"Do you think she liked it, you know, when you two had sex?"

Laughing out loud at her insistence, Robin blinked several times. "I certainly hope so."

"Lucky her." Her nose wrinkled a little as she sent him a playful wink, and Robin was once again caught up in her beauty. "How about you, did you like it?"

"I did, yeah."

"Hmmm. So you enjoyed it with her, but not with whores?"

"I've never been with a whore. If I'm going to lay with a woman, I would rather be with someone who actually wanted to be with me and not someone I have to pay."

The Queen seemed to think on that for a while, Robin knew because she was chewing hard on her lips and had a very distant look. But then, as if shaken out of it, she looked at him.

"How about kissing, do you like it?"

Jesus, he thought… his eyes settling on hers as he chuckled. "Yeah, I do…"

"And would you like kissing me?"

He did the second double take of the day, his eyes narrowing and a nervous laugh bursting out of him. "What?"

"Yes or no? no lies, I won't take offense either way."

Swallowing on dry, Robin kept his eyes on her. She wasn't fretting as he was, and instead was looking rather curious.

"I guess… I would… like it, I mean… yeah."

"Oh, well… maybe we should do it one day and just see."

He snorted, biting on his lips as she looked at him intently with those entrancing brown eyes of hers. It was enough to make him go half hard inside his trousers.

That right there should have been his clue to stop whatever it was that was happening there, because this was not a girl from Sherwood he was kind of flirting with, no… it was the Queen, a very much married one so even looking at her the wrong way could cost him at least twenty lashes.

Imagine kissing her…

Still, his mind wasn't in accordance with his senses and instead of ignoring the invitation, he jumped head first into it.

"Alright. I mean if you want to."

Biting on her lips, Regina arched an eyebrow. "We can do it now, I'm kind of curious so what do you say?"

Well, shit…

At first, Robin opened his mouth to reply, but when no word came out, he had to take a deep breath before trying again.

"I guess I would say it's kind of tricky to kiss on a horse?"

"Don't be silly, it won't be on these horses. We'll dismount." After saying that, she looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"Oh, so you mean like right now?" And yes, for some reason the whole thing was nerve wrecking.

Making her horse halt, Regina climbed down and pushed her hood back. "Would it be better down here?"

Blowing out a breath, Robin shook his head in amazement. He looked around, seeing nobody and nothing, so wondering how much he was going to regret this, he climbed off his horse as well.

"Alright then."

"I have to warn you though, I haven't done much kissing either so… just don't expect much."

"Well-" He walked closer, his eyes first fixed into her wide ones and then down to her full-rosey lips… so soft looking and inviting. "I'm a bit out practice myself so I could say the same."

"Let's see what you to got."

By then, Robin was so close he could feel her breath on his lips… and that made all the little hairs at the nape of his neck stand out.

"Are we going to use tongue?"

Her voice, stuck in the back of her throat made Robin shiver. "Well, just if you want to, but we can just…"

Instead of telling her, he pressed his mouth full against hers, adding just enough pressure to make her sigh. That of course made him kiss her a bit harder before giving her a few pecks she quickly reciprocated.

"You do know that I could get in so much trouble for this, don't you?" He asked huskily, his lips pressing against hers again.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, the Queen smiled. "Why, there's nobody watching?"

Unable to defy her logic, he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to press soft kisses on her mouth, each one lingering a bit longer that the previous ones.

"That feels nice… not quite what I remembered. We should… you know… try a bit more."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, her mouth parting a little as she pressed it to his. It made him gasp, especially, when he allowed his tongue to brush against her lips and she meet him halfway with her own.

After that, he pushed all thought to the back of his mind and kissed her. Not just a peck on the lips, but a real kiss, his tongue fully brushing against hers as he tightened her hold on her a little.

And for all she said about how he shouldn't expect much, the Queen did all she had to do right, her tongue tangled along with his and her fingers slowly sneaking into his hair. It was quite the experience, and he could feel himself getting caught up in it already, losing control, going fully hard with just a kiss... which was why he needed to stop.

"Well that wasn't bad, was it?" He asked breathlessly, pulling back a little to look at her.

"Not quite," She breathed out, kissing him again before he had a chance to speak once more.

It felt right even if it was wrong, so he pulled her ever closer as the kiss got deeper.

Eventually, it was the Queen the one that pulled away, her cheeks high in color, her eyes shinning bright and her lips moistened.

"We should go back." She whispered against his lips. "But we should definitely do this again, I liked it."

Saying no more, she swirled on her heels and in a matter of nothing, she mounted her horse.

Robin watched her, his eyes taking on the way she adjusted her hood back on. It made him snort because bloody hell, he knew it then and was calling it there, that woman was going to get him in so much trouble… and right in that moment he didn't care.

Unfortunately, that was a reckless decision he was going to regret very soon…


	3. Chapter 3

The King was set to arrive later that day, and as she was little by little finding out, the whole castle was buzzing because of it. Maids were cleaning the place spotless, all the bed sheets and curtains were being replaced, and there was a whole army of service girls ironing tablecloths and polishing their best china.

It was all edging into a little bit of craziness, especially since Leopold would never notice such a trivial thing as a change of curtains, so try as she might, Regina couldn't help but to watch it all with some sort of morbid fascination.

It was Mary Margaret's fault, all of what was happening, because as annoying as it resulted to Regina, the Princess was set into receiving her father as if he was coming back from an impossible expedition to the moon and not from another one of the bloodbaths he was so fond of.

Not like she was surprised, she thought as she set her eyes on the younger woman; after all, if there was someone who thought Leopold Blanchard was a God walking on earth, it was his daughter...

"I heard my father was able to seize more of King George's land; and I also heard he keeps meeting little to no resistance as he does so, and that means he hasn't stopped expanding our territories. I don't know much about these kinds of things, but with the sort of news I'm receiving, I say it will be a matter of nothing until my dad becomes the most powerful King all around." Mary Margaret said excitedly, making Regina fight hard against the urge of rolling her eyes at her.

She didn't, she instead grabbed for her glass of wine to sip slowly from it, keeping her mouth occupied as her mind worked at full speed.

True, she could tell the girl how her father was a fool if he really believed King George was going to stay put after having his land ravaged, but she refrained from doing so out of fear that if she voiced it out loud, Leopold would somehow realize how reckless his moves have been and retract from them.

She didn't want that happening, no… what she wanted was for Leopold and his army to be surprised when George finally retaliated; because that he was going to do so, was something she didn't doubt.

Yes, right now he wasn't doing it because Leo was attacking a handful of small villages far from the reach of the other King's might, but that didn't mean George wasn't getting ready to set his own men to recuperate what was his, maybe more. It was just a matter of time... so as far as she was concerned, her husband was playing with fire, and she couldn't wait to see him burn.

"But enough about that because what do we know about men's affairs, right? All I know is this… that dress looks gorgeous on you; daddy is going to be so happy when he sees you."

Humming when all she wanted to do was to groan, the Queen put the glass down and forced out the best fake smile her face could muster. It was hard, as she couldn't quite believe that Mary Margaret hadn't noticed yet that Leopold was never happy to see her.

It fact, the King treated her with nothing but indifference at his best, which was more than fine with her, but even with that, her step daughter acted as if they were all the perfect family. "Not as happy as he will be when he sees you… you look ravishing."

Blushing prettily, the girl's eyes shone, making Regina wonder how bad her heart would break if she spoke her mind freely to tell her how ridiculous she was being with the welcoming banquet.

She could tell her she looked ridiculous too, with that dress that seemed taken out of a fairy tale book… but her boldness always met a stop when it came to the younger woman.

"I know. I had this dress made just for today. I wanted to make him feel glad to be home after all he has done for our namesake, and part of making him feel like that is us receiving him as the great King that he is. That's why we have to look our best, he deserves it."

Raising her glass, Regina tried to keep a straight face. "Well I better go and retouch my makeup then, as I wouldn't want to fall short to the expectations."

"Ah, as if you could ever." Giggling, Mary Margaret brushed her off. "You look breathtaking."

"Still, I feel like I must."

With all the muscles of her face aching after so much fake smiling, the Queen swirled graciously on her heels and walked away, her eyes finally rolling as she gulped the rest of her wine in one swallow.

"Graham." She called for her personal guard once she was far from the Princess. She did it without looking back, as she knew he was never far behind even if she was in the confines of the castle. It was a drag, actually, but after five years of the same, she was more than a little used to it.

"Yes, my Queen?"

Keeping her chin up as the echo of her heels preceded her every step, the brunette woman asked the question she has been wanting to ask ever since she was rushed out of bed by her stepdaughter late that morning.

"Where is Robin?"

And yes, as surprisingly as that was for her, the man and the memory of the kiss they shared the night before has been a huge constant in her mind throughout the curse of her day.

She thought about him as her hair was being done, she recalled the way they kissed as Mary Margaret talked her ear off, and she wondered if she would be able to see him that day as she watched maid after maid rush through the corridors of the so called castle.

Overall, she has been basically unable to keep him from invading her mind. It was like he permeated himself into her psyche, taking residence is the very depths of her brain never to leave again.

Not that she was surprised by that, after all, how could she forget or dismiss someone that has made her feel things as she has never felt them before?

It was all just… insane, because when she had that wild impulse to ask him for a kiss, she hadn't expected it to feel so… so mind blowing.

Yes, she has been curious given the conversation they were having prior the event and yes, she has been more than a little antsy as Robin's presence tickled her in ways that were a bit confusing; but never in a million years had she believed that a kiss from him could make her feel so much… or that a man would be able to take over her mind with such an ease.

But he did, and more than intrigued, she was left fascinated.

What could she say? She was not very much experienced, but she wasn't completely ignorant when it came sex either. After all she has had both, men and a few furtive kisses that left much to be desired and sure, her little adventures into whorehouses had given her an inside look of the whole thing; but nothing of what she has felt or seen in the past, compared to the way Robin made her feel with just a few closed mouthed kisses.

He made her whole body vibrate as her stomach got overrun by an invasion of butterflies, and that was something she hasn't experienced before. Then the kiss deepened and she was doomed...

"I'm afraid he is out in the fields, working."

Taken out of her thoughts, Regina halted on her tracks as soon as she heard Graham say that. It made her frown while turning around. "What do you mean working? Wasn't I clear when I told you he was not to set foot in the fields again?"

"Yes, your majesty. But given the fact that there was no other place to send him to last night, he went back to his block. This morning, when I went for him, I was told he was already working and since they are running low in manpower, I thought he could be best used there."

Feeling a wave of anger sweep all over her, settling first in her stomach and then boiling from there, the Queen snarled her lips and hissed. "You thought he was better off there? So you're telling me that I asked one thing, _just one thing_ out of you, and you didn't do it because you thought it was better to do it your way, is that what you are saying?"

Lowering his head in what appeared to be shame, the man answered. "My apologies, your Majesty."

Raising her voice as she couldn't control how bad she was taking the man's inefficiency, Regina lifted her hands in the air, her fists closed as her nails dug into her skin. "Well don't apologize, you stupid… fool; go bring him here, _now_."

"But the King…"

"I said now, Graham…" She mumbled between clenched teeth; but yes, in a way the man was right as she couldn't go ahead and make Robin waltz into the study like the other times, not with Leo about to come back. "Just... take him to the cabin by the stables; but do it right ahead, no detours and no monkey business, you understand?"

"Yes, my Queen." Taking a bow, Graham left.

For a few seconds, Regina watched through blazing eyes after her long time guard, but once he was out of sight, she turned around and stormed into her private chambers, the fresh breeze of the late afternoon barely soothing her as she cut through it. Once in there she paced, she cussed and she felt like breaking a few things. That was how mad she was.

What could she say? Controlling her emotions has never been her strongest suit and right in that moment, she was overwhelmed with anger. It was running through her veins like liquid fire, and the more she thought about how things turned out when it came to Robin's fate, the worse it would get for her.

"I can't believe he had to go back to that… wretched place..." She mumbled, bringing a hand to her lips so that she could compulsively chew and her nails.

It wasn't like she could help it, as she needed to occupy her efforts in something harmless, because the reality of it all was that she was in such an acrid mood that if she could, she would smack Graham upside down and that wouldn't just do. Sure, she was impulsive to a fault, but she was not Leopold who liked to go around his day hitting as many people as he could.

Ugh, but for this occasion, she could see herself breaking her own rule of never under any circumstance lift a hand to the service people or even her guards, because what Graham's inaction provoked was not something to be taken lightly.

Sure, the man could think this was about her acting on a whim, but the way she saw it, it was like this: she gave Robin her word, and not even a day after, the promise she made to him was thrown out the window.

"Alright, let's just…" Trying to gather a bit of calm, the Queen took in a deep breath and counted to ten. I didn't do much to improve her sour mood, but at least it gave her enough control to know she needed to start moving instead of staying there all day long being mad.

With that in mind, she moved through her room looking for the necessary things to bring to Robin; she rummaged through her closet, gathered a few things and headed out. She made a detour through the kitchens, and when she had all that she needed, she went out to the stables.

Now, she was sure she made quite a sight, walking in her evening dress, with her hair and makeup all done and her heels digging into the soft soil outdoors, but with the King less than a few hours from arriving and everyone making last minute preparations, she didn't think anyone would take from their time to wonder what was with her.

No one ever did, as they were already used to the Queen who wandered all around with no other place to go.

Anyhow, she arrived before Graham did, so she took a moment to put what she brought over in place. She also started to open the windows of the small little cabin at the end of the stables she has taken for her own down there…

It was her hideout, or as she liked to call it in her mind, her favorite spot all through the castle.

Sure, it was not as big as her own chambers, but it was cozy and what was better, it served as a nice quiet place to rest and wash after spending a day riding. It was also the best escaping spot when she needed it, as she was apparently the only person in that household that felt as if the walls of the old manor were suffocating.

Out here, she felt at least more able to breathe, while inside the castle, she felt like writhing and dying.

By the time Graham and Robin arrived, she was all set and feeling positive, but as soon as she laid eyes on the duo, her good spirits crashed. She even almost gasped out loud, as Robin was as she has never seen him before. He was sweating and obviously tired, he was dirty and what he was wearing was dreadful. Even his boots were all worn out and seemed to sit awkwardly on his feet.

Now yes, she has seen a few men marching back to their blocks after a hard day in forced labor and they looked no different; but for some reason, seeing Robin like that hit straight into her core. Yes, he was standing tall and proud and there was an air emanating out of him that screamed not defeated, but for crying out loud, even from her spot a few feet away she could see his hands were slightly bleeding and that really shook her.

She didn't let it show though, and after a quick glance his way, she let her eyes fall harshly on Graham.

"Tell the guards in charge of the work field, that Mr. Locksley is not to be put under labor ever again, and that if I find out they even look at him the wrong way, I will personally make sure they are punished. Locksley works for me now, and he will only act under my command, not theirs. He will also be staying here and will be able to move about the property as he pleases without being bothered, is that clear? Because I need to be sure you understand this time."

"I do, your Majesty."

"Finally… Now get lost and tell the guard before I take it out on you."

"My Queen." Graham bowed, and just as she told him to do, he went away. Sure, she was sure he was not going to go far and would lurk somewhere near, but that was something she couldn't prevent.

As for Robin, he was just standing there, his eyes casted into an undefined spot above her head as his jaw clenched underneath his stubble.

"Do you want to come in or will you stay there standing until you grow roots under your feet?"

"With all due respect, your Majesty," He started to say, his voice raw and in a way, detached. "But I think it would be better if I returned to my shift now. I don't want to draw any more bad attention or ill fate than the one I already have on my back."

Frowning, Regina walked closer to him, enough to notice that yes, he was indeed bleeding from what appeared to be cuts on his hands. It wasn't anything grave, but definitely something that should be looked after.

"What do you mean? You will not draw any kind of bad attention or anything that will bring you harm your way, I told you… you are under my protection now."

The taller man looked at her, and as his deep blue eyes settled on hers, she was almost sure she was going to find some sort of reproach in there. She failed him once, after all, and that was the reason why he didn't want anything to do with her. But as he looked into her own gaze, there wasn't any kind of reproach; there was however, a dull sparkle she has seen many times before.

She has seen it in prisoners working the fields, at court when people came asking for the King's mercy and were refused and yes, she has seen it many times before in the mirror. It was resignation, as if he was listening to the words but couldn't believe their intentions.

"Come in." She said at last, motioning him to follow. He did, but only when she turned around to take a look at him and noticed he was still standing in the same spot Graham left him.

When he was finally in, Regina had no choice than to swallow on dry, because that was the moment she took notice that his presence was strong enough to fill the entire cabin.

It was something she has never experienced before and she wasn't sure if it was the man, the situation or the fact that the place was so small there was no way to turn without feeling him. Whatever it was, she shook the anxiousness away and tried to focus on what was important, which was showing him around before she would have to leave.

"So it's not so big but I guess it has most of what anyone could need. There's a bed, once again, not so big but it will do. There's a privy, completely functioning and well equipped and… I brought over a few clothes for you to change, food to get you by until tomorrow and... blankets… as it can turn a little cold during the nights."

And for Christ's sake, was she rambling? Why was she rambling?

Blowing out a breath, her eyes widened as she stared dumbly at him.

"So what do you think? Is it good or do you need something else? I can make the arrangements if you do."

"I don't want to get in any trouble out of this... Because quite frankly, this all screams trouble to me… Your Majesty."

"It's Regina, and no, there will be no trouble. I'm the only one who uses this place. The King has a bigger set of stables to tend to his horses so this one is basically deserted… well, my horse is down here but he will be no bother."

Biting into her lips, the Queen sighed, watching as Robin looked around.

"Why don't you go and take a shower while I try to check what else does this place need? I bet a refreshment will make you feel better."

If she wasn't mistaken, there was a sight twitch on his lips as he looked at her and unable to help it, she smiled at him.

It was a weird thing, as she had very little motives to smile as of late, but Robin and that tiny little smile he sent her way was enough to lift her spirits somehow.

"Alright, can't say no to that."

"Then go ahead."

As Robin walked into the small bathroom and closed the door, Regina sighed, her own eyes scanning the place to see what else could the man need. Clothes, to start with, she guessed, as the ones she brought over wouldn't be enough; maybe some utensils for him to eat and definitely toiletries because yes, she had some of her own in there as she was used to sometimes take showers after riding Rocinante, but she wasn't sure if Robin was into scented soaps and shampoos.

Other than that, she guessed he was alright. There was a small lamp and a table for two, she had some of her books in there as well so he could keep busy with them and… well, the place was clean.

"I guess a small fridge could make this place improve a little, don't you think?" She asked when she heard the door of the bathroom open.

"That won't be necessary, this is already too much."

Rolling her eyes to say it wouldn't be a bother, Regina swirled around, ready to speak. But as soon as her eyes fell on him, she was rendered speechless. What could she say? There was something about the way he was standing tall in front of her bathroom door, his hair wet and his eyes clear that had her feeling a bit flustered.

Sure, he was dressed, linen shirt and cotton trousers, but he was definitely barefoot and there was something about such a little detail that she found appealing to all of her senses…

"It is no bother… really." She said at last, her eyes scanning him head to toe.

"Your Majesty…"

"Please, just call me Regina. I've been stripped of many things in this life, so don't let my name be one of them. I know it will sound crazy, but I think I ought to forget my own name if everyone keeps calling me Your Majesty, or my Queen… so let me be Regina for a little while."

"Alright." He said, once again that little smile wanting to break out of his lips. But not wanting to be caught up staring at him like a creep, she shook her head and turned around.

"So, given the fact that you are officially working for me, I guess that can be your task for tomorrow. I'll have you go out into town so that you can buy a few things… like clothes, I expect you to look presentable, but not too fancy… and… I don't know… whatever else you need." She turned back to him, her eyebrows arching a little.

"Your… Regina, I really don't need any more than this. I've been living with less for so long that… I will be alright."

"Yeah, but no… I'll go with you, as I do need to buy a few things for myself. Now sit down and let me take a look at your hands."

Blinking as if in surprise, Robin frowned. "My hands?"

"Yesh, those two things hanging at the end of your arms. Com here." She motioned him to sit on the bed and albeit a bit tentative, he did. He kept his hands to himself though so she took the liberty of grabbing for one and inspecting it.

The bleeding has stopped, but she could see where it has come from as all the joints of his fingers were cut.

"The perks of carrying brick after brick with no gloves." He shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"That's barbaric." Humming low in her throat, Regina went into the bathroom and grabbed for one of her oils. Sure, she mostly used this one to massage her sore muscles after riding, but she guessed it could work in this case.

Walking back to him, she grabbed one of the only two chairs in the cabin and dragged it towards the bed, sitting on it once she was in front of him. Then, as if she knew what the hell she was doing, she grabbed one of his hands and pouring a bit of the oil on it, she started to massage him gently.

She did that in silence, concentrating on the task at hand, being careful not to hurt his cuts but at the same time, trying to soothe the abused spots.

It felt a bit odd, because the silence was so thick she could choke on it, but at the same time, there was something quietly exciting about the way she could feel his eyes set intently on her.

"The King is coming back today, so that means I'll be needing the service we got last night for him. I already talked to her and gave her the instructions, but perhaps you can check on her and make sure she does things as I expected them to be done. I'll tell you where you can find her, and how and when she should go to the King."

Lifting her eyes to find herself looking into his own gaze, Regina grabbed for his other hand, her fingers brushing over his tenderly.

"It won't have to be now. You can eat and rest a little and then go to her. I mean the Princess is throwing a banquet for her father so that will take a while."

"Yes, I can do that." He said, and his voice was so low in his throat, that Regina was unable to look away.

She didn't get it, because for years and after the fiascos of experiences she's had, she had it clear in her mind that she was not interested in sex or men or even in romance. Maybe once she did, but reality had a way to cheapen things and now she didn't believe in any of that anymore.

Or at least she thought she didn't, but then came this man and out of nowhere and he was making her feel as she never thought she would and it made her wonder.

Yes, unbelievable as it was, he made her resolution crumble and out of what? A kiss? The way he was looking at her now?

Ah, but it was a good feeling, and being the curious creature that she was, she kind of wanted to explore it. Because what if she has been wrong? What if sex was not such a lousy shitty thing as she experienced it. What if it could actually feel good? Not the act itself, maybe, but the feelings leading to it…

And this man… God, he didn't look bad, like at all; with his tall frame and toned body, he was actually very easy on the eyes. He also had a smile to die for, eyes that made you want to stare into them for days and… he just looked good, unlike Leo who woke in her nothing but repulsion.

Now, she wasn't sure if that had anything to do with how he was making her feel, but it certainly added to the appeal.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to end up wanting a kiss."

At her words, Robin chuckled, his cheeks heating a bit as he looked away. "I'm sorry… I just…" Instead of continuing, he used his free hand to scratch the stubble down his jaw.

"You what?" She asked, amused… curious.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just still caught up in trying to make sense out of this." He chuckled again, this time looking at her. "But you look stunning... and that can be a little distracting."

Feeling her lips curve, she wrinkled her nose. "Well, Robin, you don't look bad yourself and yes, that can be a little distracting as well."

He snorted, licking his lips and shaking his head.

"Are you hungry? I got you food." Before he could answer, she was up to her feet, reaching for the things she got from the kitchen. "After the feast, I'll get you more, but I guess this will do for now. There's wine too, the good kind, got it from The King's own private storage."

"I'll eat in a while… I'm good now, really."

"Well then let's have something to drink before I have to go. A glass has never hurt anyone, did it?"

"I guess not." He added with a sigh as she poured the red for him. Once served, she sat back in the chair and lifted her own glass.

"Cheers… even if there's nothing to be cheerful here."

Scoffing, he clicked his glass to hers and drank. "Can I tell you something, with no means to be too forward."

"Shoot."

"You are definitely not how I pictured a Queen to be."

"Well, I want to take that as a compliment, even if it is thrown in my face so damn much that I kind of started to see it as an insult. I… was not supposed to be this, _Queen_ , I bet you didn't know that, uh?"

Letting his eyes roam her face, Robin twisted his lips. "I certainly didn't."

"It was supposed to be my sister, I mean… she is the oldest so she was supposed to marry first… but sometimes things don't go quite as you plan them. She hates me for it, by the way,"

"That sounds awful."

"She would have made a better Queen, she has the temple for it and that… I don't know, need for power and recognition. Me? Not so much."

"You don't crave power, well that's refreshing in a world where everyone is fighting and killing for it."

Yes, she knew… but the thing was that she didn't; what she craved for was freedom, she wanted to say, she wanted nothing of what Leopold was doing and instead, she wanted to be left alone to live as she pleased.

But instead of saying that, what she did was lean a bit forward and moved by an impulse, she searched for his mouth with hers. It was just a peck, but the contact was enough to make her belly fill with a fluttering sensation hard to ignore.

"Was that too much?" She asked, still close to him.

He blinked, one time and then two, but then as if he couldn't help it, he closed the distance that separated them and claimed her mouth with his, wasting no time and finding a way to break pass her lips so that his tongue could swirl around hers.

Now, like the first time this happened, Regina felt her knees go weak and she was glad that she was sitting, as she wouldn't have liked to act like a newbie and just… swoon because of a kiss; but then Robin moved his hand to the back of her neck to hold her in place and she knew that sitting was of no help when she felt like melting.

She basically did, lifting a little off the chair and pressing against him, her arms going around his own neck as his tongue kept doing its thing inside her mouth.

Flustered, burning and almost breathless, Regina ran her fingers into his hair, finding the texture soft to the touch. Her other hand went to his shoulders, feeling him for a while before moving over his chest, up to his jaw and then around him. It was like she couldn't get enough, and as they kissed and kissed, she started to feel a liquid warmth sensation settle in her groin.

It felt amazing.

Without letting the kiss break, Robin allowed his hand to travel down the naked skin of her back, the one her dress was leaving exposed so freely. It made her shiver, the way his fingers traced her spine all the way down, and then back up making her brain freeze. It also made her want more, so sending it all to hell, she lifted and sat over his lap.

Not missing a beat, Robin placed a hand over her hip, the touch making her burn all over even if it was over the fabric of her dress; but still, it was more than what her cool could take. She wanted more, so grabbing for said hand, she made it go up and up until it was over the swell of her breast.

Groaning into the kiss, Robin kissed her harder, his hand cupping all of what he could into his palm. It made her groan too, especially when his thumb started to trace over the hard nipple sticking from underneath her dress.

It made her want to tear the dress apart so that he could touch her better, or maybe even take it off; but that was a thing she couldn't exactly do when she was running out of time.

"I have to go." She hissed, but instead of moving from his lap, she kissed him deeper, her tongue in his mouth and her hands tracing the outline of his shoulders. "I wish I didn't, but…"

"It's okay… I mean, this… was getting a bit out of hand anyway…. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I liked it… very much. It's… oh, like I'm tingling all over, wow."

Licking his lips, Robin sucked in a breath. "I am quite tingling all over too."

"Then we better continue this another time?" She held her breath, quite expecting him to refuse when he said nothing. "Just if you want to… I don't want you to do anything you don't like."

"Oh… I quite want to, but I'm not even sure if that's a good thing. I mean… you are gorgeous, Regina… and you smell good, and feel even better… but you are the Queen and I'm just… me."

"I like that you are just… you." She kissed him, first on the lips and then on his jaw. "So, tomorrow we'll go to town, alright?"

He nodded, and before she could feel the need to kiss him senseless and miss the King's return, she proceeded to tell him all about where to find Leo's whore. When that was all set and done, she pressed one last kiss to his mouth and got up.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow then." Feeling more than a little smitten, Regina smiled, walking out the door and heading back into the castle, for a moment not even minding that the King was going to be back or even that she needed to prepare for the hell the man always brought along with him…

No, nothing of that mattered, because all of what she could think of, was Robin and all the new things he was making her feel...


	4. Chapter 4

Lifting to her red-colored lips the delicate crystal clear glass she has been nursing in her hand for the good part of the last several minutes, the dark haired woman known throughout her husband's lands and all of the territories he has conquered simply as the Queen, took into her mouth what she thought was a considerate sip of her wine.

It was good, the wine, a red _Bordeaux_ that has been apparently aging in a barrel for the last ten years; all until Leopold's men found it somewhere along their exploits and brought it over. If true, they were lucky to have it on their table, as the reality of it all was that with the war ravaging every square of land it found on its way, a lot of things were becoming scarce and they were bordering into being in a tight spot where it was every day harder and harder to get anything worth their status, as Leopold liked to complain.

From wine to clothes and sometimes even top quality meat, nothing could be taken for granted anymore.

But this wine was really something else, so whatever the time and wherever it came from, Regina was very satisfied with it. That was why, wanting to prolong the feeling of having its dark mysterious-flavor blend perfectly into her mouth, she let it rest on her tongue for a few seconds, allowing her taste buds to feel it… to soak on it.

When she was content with it, she swallowed it down… letting it move smoothly down her throat and then settle in places she had no right to feel it…

Like right between her legs, because for some reason she was having issues understanding, the more she drank, the more she felt it burn into her groin; and considering she was about to finish a third glass, she was almost flaring.

It was an interesting feeling… so new and intriguing, and as she sat a little restless on her designated spot by the King's right, she couldn't help but to feel it all through her body. On her head, filling it with indecent thoughts, on her fingertips, gathering some sort of energy that was making her tingle, on her belly, burning with the force of a thousand candles and making her feel overheated…

It was insane, exciting… and not for the first time that night, she wondered if maybe, just maybe... that intense feeling extending all through her had nothing to do with the wine and everything to do with Robin.

Yes… with Robin Locksley of Sherwood...

Feeling her lips curve into the phantom of a smile just by thinking about the blue-eyed man, Regina hummed. What could she say? Strange as it was, Robin has been ever present in her mind during the entire duration of the banquet and that was something she couldn't deny.

He has been drilling into her psyche, running through her veins as if the memory of him was a physical thing and yes, raising her skin into goosebumps just with the thought of his mouth on hers.

So yes, the wine was making her feel hot and somehow bothered, but thinking about Robin wasn't helping in keeping her temperature down either and she was sure that was something that probably showed in her flushed cheeks…

Well, it would show, if anyone cared enough to send a look her way; fortunately, no one was, as always. That was why pursing her lips a little and running her tongue against the edge of her teeth, the dark-haired woman allowed herself to indulge a bit more into her memories.

It was just too easy… to let what happened in that cabin burn into her brain. It was as if she could still sense the essence of him there with her, like she could smell him… and she was sure that if she closed her eyes and tried hard enough, she would also feel his hands on her.

Needless to say, with thoughts of heated kisses and secret touches swirling in her head, she was in unusual good spirits. It was as if she was at the top of a mountain, free and with a whole new world extending before her eyes… and as she watched, she couldn't help but to feel full of adrenaline and wild intentions…

Ah, but that wasn't all, because as thrilling as thinking about the way Robin made her feel was, her good mood also relied on another small fact that for some reason was filling her with a satisfaction hard to match. And that reason was of course, the fact that the King was mad.

Actually... more than mad, the man was furious, livid… boiling in his own simmering anger in such a way, that Regina was sure he was going to auto-combust at any given moment.

It wouldn't surprise her if he did, given how red-faced he was; but, if that didn't do him for good and he didn't explode with the force of his anger, then he would maybe die by having that protruding vein on his forehead burst.

His heart could also give up under the pressure or even better, he could choke on his own acrid mood and expire right then and there, while sitting at the head of a full table and everybody watched.

Biting hard onto the inside of her cheek as a way to suppress the snort that wanted to roll off her tongue, the dark-haired woman blinked, one time and then a second time; but no, as much as she tried to hold it, at the end she ended up scoffing softly because by God, wouldn't that be lovely? Having the King be done once and for all and as easily as that?

Having that happening could end up solving most of her problems, to start things off, but it would also turn the rather dull banquet into a night to remember and for the moment, she could settle just for that. It would be just like Mary Margaret wanted… a night nobody would be apt to ever forget.

Feeling like she needed to hide the wicked smirk breaking on her face, Regina pressed the glass to her lips again, taking small sips of the red fiery liquid as her eyes moved along the dining hall…

Sure, she was very well aware that feeding those kinds of thoughts about the King was the equivalent of letting herself tip-toe into the macabre, but if she had to be honest, with all the wine she has downed that evening, it wasn't like she cared.

Actually, with her brain compromised and under such great quantities of alcohol, the young Queen was finding the images dancing inside her mind to be quite hysterical…

"Who's idea was it to have this farce of a dinner?"

Taken out of her thoughts by the sound of a voice hissing between teeth right by her side, Regina arched an eyebrow, suddenly realizing that the King was talking to her… low, earily, and definitely not feeling content.

It was the first time he talked directly to her, as he has been ignoring her ever since he marched into the castle with a parade of goonies and enablers trailing behind him and no, she didn't think it was a good thing he was addressing her now while in such a mood.

It almost killed her buzz, and it definitely made her Robin's thoughts and her insane wishes of becoming a widow disappear. Still, she lifted her chin up and looked at him in the eye; after all, the question was thrown out there and she knew better than to ignore him.

It was with that in mind that Regina swallowed the rest of her wine and put the glass down. "It was your daughter's, of course."

At her response, Leopold's face flushed even more and his fist clenched and hit the table hard enough to make her glass jump. It didn't startle her though, as she was used to his outburst, but her spine got a bit straighter as she moved her gaze around.

If people heard or even noticed the King's little scene, they acted like they didn't, and they all kept eating their food and drinking their wine af if nothing was amiss.

Even Mary Margater kept chatting happily with the young blonde man sitting by her side... wrapped in her own bubble where it was all safe and sweet.

"And it didn't cross your mind to keep her from going with it? Do you even know how this makes me look?"

Instead of lowering her eyes and apologizing for letting the girl carry such an errand's fool as he probably wanted, Regina just smiled nonchalantly, her eyes on him as one of the servers refilled her glass.

"It was a harmless thing… so I didn't think it would settle wrong with you. Quite the contrary, aren't you after all celebrating another victory?"

Wrong, Regina thought when his eyes darkened. He was celebrating nothing, and that was probably why he was in such a mood. So could it be that King George was finally retaliating?

If so, that right there made her smile, and because she has always been one to lack common sense, she took the glass and lifted it up towards him in a toast.

It was as far as she could do, because in one of his childish tantrums, Leopold slapped her hand away, and he did it hard enough to do two things. The first one, to make the knuckle of her index finger sting with the impact, and second to make the glass go flying, spilling its contents all the way from the table before it finally fell and shattered on the floor.

Now, that little stunt definitely made everyone look, but even if she could feel all eyes on her, she didn't feel it in herself to look back at them.

"Don't forget why I keep you here, woman." He hissed, low enough so that only she could hear. "It's not because I need you to think and it's definitely not because that icy hole between your legs you guard as if it had all of Midas' gold in it; you're here, to keep an eye on Mary Margaret… so tell me again, what should I do with you, if you can't even do that right?"

Clenching her jaw and feeling her eyes blazing, Regina tried her best not to fire back at his words and put out there that she was not the girl's mother to keep up with the expected task. But she didn't, because last time she said something of the like, she ended up with a busted lip and that was something she didn't want a repeat of, especially with the dinner hall full of invitees, servers and of course, Mary Margaret.

That's why she said nothing...

"Exactly what I thought you would say, nothing. At least you do know your place here… you frigid little cunt." The King said with a triumphant-cutting smile. Then, he was turning back to his invitees to speak to them out loud. "You will all have to excuse the Queen, she had a little too much to drink and will now be retiring to her chambers."

Taking on the cue and keeping her face as stoic as she could, Regina stood from her chair and with all the dignity she had left, she walked out of the dining room, each step echoing behind her as she felt all kinds of stares burn a whole in her back. Fortunately, once far from everyone and while in the corridors, she was able to relax her posture and breathe a little easier.

"My Queen…"

Recognizing the voice and definitely the sounds of those steps going after her, Regina closed her eyes and ran a hand over her brows. "Not now Graham."

She kept walking, her chin up even though her legs felt a bit like rubber. It was the damn wine, and whether a few minutes ago she was celebrating her buzz, she was now cursing it a thousand times.

"My apologies, I… do you need anything, should I make Ella bring some food to your room? You barely had a bite..."

Halting on her tracks and swirling on her heels, Regina faced the man while letting her hand fall limply to her side. "I'm fine… I don't…" She stopped there, her mind suddenly running at full speed. "You know what, that would do, tell her to bring me enough of everything, alright?"

Nodding and looking at her with the full intensity of his usually warm eyes, the man bit into his lips. "Of course, your Majesty."

Standing there and looking at him, the Queen had a flashback of all the times the man has had to follow her immediately after one of the King's outburst and it occurred to her that he was the only one to ever do that. True, it was his job, as he was there to be her shadow, but maybe because she was a bit drunk, she couldn't help but to let it hit her in that moment.

"Thank you, Graham… you're always so good to me. Just… take the night off and enjoy it, will you? You never do that and well… someone should since I obviously can't." Moved by a wild impulse, she walked to him and patted his cheek a bit clumsily, almost as she would do it to Rocinante after a good ride.

The act made her snort by how ridiculous it was but she brushed it off by turning on her heels and keeping on with her walk. She had things to do, and as good as Graham was to her, he wasn't included in those plans…

Robin, on the other hand… he definitely was.

XxXxXxXxX

' _The Lord is greater than the giants you face.'_

Tilting his chin up so that he could look into the vastness of the night-sky extending way above him, Robin Locksley drew into a deep heavy sigh, his mind twisting and turning the words going in circles inside his head in a futile attempt of trying to take comfort in them.

It didn't work, as much as he tried to seize them and hold onto them, the words would just go over him and escape him, and instead of giving him the strength to go on as they usually did, they were now going away with the wind.

Now sure, he couldn't say that he was a man of faith or that he has lived his life the way God wanted to, because he hasn't; but those words right there were the last ones Friar Tuck, a man he grew up looking to, told him before he was taken by the King's men and ever since, he has tried his best to hang onto them.

He recited them in his mind like a broken disc when he found himself down on his knees and with a gun to the back of his head, he turned them into his own personal mantra when instead of being executed like most of his mates, he was brought over camp and forced to start working on the fields, and he definitely used them as some sort of lullaby to keep his head bowed and his eyes down when all he wanted was to stand up tall and fight…

So yes, in some sort of way, for the good part of a year, he has used the words to find the strength he needed to bear his fate as best best as he could… to help him survive; but now, as he sat there looking into the skies, he couldn't find meaning to the friar's message or worse, to what was happening.

What could he say? He was feeling conflicted... his brain torn, as he had part of his subconscious telling him to do whatever he needed to do to survive while the other part wondered if this thing that he was doing was the best he could do.

True, prepping a whore for the King to bed was better than twelve hours of forced labor on an empty stomach; but at the same time, he couldn't help but to have this pesky feeling eating on his guts with what he was doing. And sure, it may look like nothing, but the reality was that he felt like he was betraying his own beliefs and resolutions.

Like he was betraying his people...

It was just that… shit, he had once sworn to himself, when his town was being burned to the ground and when he saw his best friend killed by the King's soldiers, that if he ever had the chance to, that he was going to kill the Leopold himself…

On some nights, when he was having it pretty bad and all of what was happening did nothing but to weigh heavily on him, he would even dream about it...

But now he was there, in the man's own land, drinking his wine, eating his food and well, having recently snogged his wife and as much as he knew he should, he wasn't making up a coherent plan to kill him.

Yes, when he was watching the whore go into the castle, he had this disturbing image in his mind of himself going after her so that he could reach the King and kill him… but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he pushed it away and instead hoped that by sending the woman to the old man's chambers, that the Queen would be spared of bedding him for a long time to come… if ever.

Since then, he couldn't help but to feel all kinds conflicted. He was just... lost… and more than a little confused, and all those tormenting feelings were because of one reason only, because of the Queen.

Running a hand down his face as he was once again invaded by the memory of what went on between himself and the woman earlier that day, Robin closed his eyes and threw his head back.

He did it hard enough to hit the back of his head with the wall behind him, but instead of hissing at the pain inflicted, he just breathed into the discomfort and allowed his thoughts to go back to her, to Regina…

Now, he didn't know what it was about the woman that had him so entranced, so captivated; but the truth was that there was no way to deny the fact that he was enraptured by her… by her essence, by the way her deep chocolate brown eyes would dig into his and yes, by the feeling of her curious mouth on his…

It was wrong, very much so and he knew it, because no matter how stunning she looked or how good it felt to kiss her, she was still the King's wife and part of the system that was oppressing so many. But in some wicked kind of way, he couldn't just stop thinking about what happened there... how she felt and smelled and how she responded to him with so much abandon.

What could he say? He was only human, a man like any other and the Queen was… God, she was more than beautiful. She was perfection in the form of a woman, a dream… and after living all of what he has lived and after seeing all of what he has seen... death, pain, injustices… there was just no way to turn a blind eye to something that felt so good and pure… so beautiful.

It was as he mused about that and whatever it was that the woman was making him feel, that out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone approaching. At first, all his senses got into full alert mode and he got up to his feet, dreading an ambush right there when there was nobody to take account of his demise; but then the figure kept approaching and the closer it got, the clearer it was for him to see.

Sure, she was taking cover under a heavy robe that was concealing most of her frame and features, but under the black fabric of the hood, he caught a glimpse of a red-colored mouth slightly upturned into a smile and he knew…

"Your Majesty." He breathed out once she was close enough and as if in cue, she pushed the hood back and away from her face.

"I prefer Regina. Are we going to forever argue about how you should call me, Robin Locksley?"

Scoffing as his right hand automatically went to his head, Robin just looked at her.

It was insane, but for the second time that day, he has been rendered speechless by her, and whether earlier on he felt that way because she was the last person he expected to see, in that moment it was because she looked breathtaking.

From her lips, so full and inviting, to her skin, smooth and flawless under the pale light casted by the moon… then there were her eyes and by God and everything worth good on earth, but they somehow reminded him of home.

They were like the woods in autumn, when the trees were covered in leaves that were about to fall and they would color the panorama with a million hues of brown… or like winter, when he would sit in front of a fire, a glass of whiskey in his hand the same color as those sepia colored orbs...

"Can I come in, or should I stay standing here all night long?"

Dropping his hand down and groaning at how stupid he was being just standing there, Robin moved out of the way, providing her the space she needed to go in. "Yes, you can… I mean it is your cabin after all."

Making sure their eyes would lock, the Queen walked in, and when she passed by his side, Robin couldn't help but to breathe into that entrancing scent he was recognizing as being purely hers. It was mysteriously dark, and it intrigued him as much as the woman did.

"I was afraid I would catch you sleeping. It's a bit late to be up."

"I… couldn't, you know… sleep." Sure, he did earlier on, after she left, and he woke up a few hours later all startled and worried that he slept through his duties of getting things ready for the King's entertainment.

Fortunately, he didn't, but that small nap messed up his sleeping pattern and now he was there, tired, but unable to get some sleep. There was also a sense of guilt eating on his entrails keeping him up, not only because he felt like he sold his soul to the devil himself by agreeing to do the Queen's dirty work, but also because while he was there, with his belly full, a real bed to sleep on and a functioning bathroom at his disposition, his friends were somewhere out there, cold, overworked and probably hungry.

"Good for me then. So, are you hungry? I brought you something to eat."

Watching as she put over the small table what he was going to assume was even more food, Robin clenched his jaw, thinking that all the goods he had there could feed a handful of his mates for a whole day. "No, I'm fine. Really, that is too much."

As a response, the Queen hummed, pursing her lips while looking down to the floor. "Oh..."

For a moment, Robin felt bad for turning her down; after all, this woman standing in front of him wasn't just anybody, no… she was the Queen, and she took it upon herself to go there and personally bring food to him… and yet, there he was saying no.

That right there made him feel like an ungrateful little twat so he felt like he needed to apologize; but before he could utter a word, he was taken aback by how soft she looked there, lifting her chin up to stare at him right through her long-dark eyelashes…

It happened, without a warning… and for a third time that day, he lost all ability to speak.

It was just that… God, there was something in the way her eyes locked with his, this tentative glint in those beautiful brown eyes that just… shook him, to his very core, and for the longest while he just stood there, watching as she watched him.

"Alright then." She said at last, blinking slowly and then licking her lips. Her jaw tensed, he saw it happen, but then she was taking in a deep breath and as if it was nothing, she simply untied the dark cloak around her and let it fall in a heap on the floor.

Robin saw it happen as if in slow motion, and as the fabric slid down the length of her body, he was surprised to find out she was completely naked under it.

"Should we go on and do other things then?" Her voice was firm, a bit loud and edgy, but the sigh she expelled out of her mouth after saying that told him that she wasn't feeling as confident as she was making it seem.

Gasping and not entirely sure on how to proceed, the blue eyed man forced his gaze to remain up her neck. It was a hard task because holy shit, she was so close that her nakedness was a hard thing to ignore. But after the initial shock started to wear off, he managed to grab for one of the blankets she left earlier on and threw it over her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed, part of him glad to have her covered almost head to toe.

Letting out a gasp of her own, the woman furrowed her brows prettily. "You said you would only lay with a woman who wanted to be with you and well… I want to, you know… I want you to bed me."

Unable to stop it, a snort rolled out of his tongue. It wasn't an amused one or even a joyful one, as there was an edge of nervousness dripping off of it, but it was a bad reaction nonetheless and by the way she looked at him, he could tell she was confused by it.

Keeping his hands on her shoulders so that the blanket wouldn't fall, Robin stared deep into her eyes. "Regina... This… I don't think this is a good idea. I… really don't."

Her eyes were as big as plates, but her chin was still and she wasn't backing down. "You can pretend it's someone else… if you don't fancy me that way. I don't mind…"

He snorted again, his head shaking a little as he moved his eyes up to the ceiling. "It's not that… Regina." Taking in a deep breath, he looked back to her, not knowing how to say the right words.

"Is it because you think I'm nothing but frigid at my best and that you won't like it?"

"What? No… no, I… shit… it's not that I don't think I'll like it, love, because I would… very much. It's just that you are… Jesus, I don't even know what to say. You… are… stunning, you really are, and very much temping right now; but being with someone doesn't just… work like this."

She blinked, her lips parting a little to take onto another deep sigh. "Then show me how it works."

And holy fucking shit, after sucking into a shaky breath, Robin had to take one of his hands away from her to run it down his face, because this that was happening was just surreal. Sure, they've kissed, and yes, she has been very curious about it, but this was taking things to an entirely new level and he knew he just... shouldn't…

"You are putting me in a very tight spot right now. I can lose my head for this, if the King ever knows..."'

If the King ever did as much as suspect, he would have his back wiped out of its skin with a hundred lashes right in front of everybody and then he would behead him and mount his head on a spike somewhere everyone could see.

"The King is drunk right now and having his way with his whore, so do you think he cares much about what I'm doing? His guards are all drunk as well and in the castle, so right now it's just us, here. So will you have me?" And there, there was a tremble in her voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Shit, Regina…"

Apparently taking that as motivation, the Queen rose a bit on her toes and pressed her mouth to his. It was a brief contact, but it lasted enough to let him curl his hand to the back of her head to keep her in place.

Biting lightly on her lips and apparently getting a bit more confident, she snorted. "You'll have to tell me what to do because I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Blowing out a breath and feeling like he lost a great battle, Robin closed the gap between them and kissed her, his mouth taking over hers as she threw her arms around his neck.

Yes, he knew he was going to regret it a thousand times, he knew it right then and there, but there was also a small voice in the back of his head telling him that he was living in a situation were looking at a guard the wrong way could cost him his life and he has somehow made his peace with it. He should be now in a ' _everyday could be my last_ ' so why the bloody hell not?

Yes, this woman, the one that was parting her lips so that he could touch his tongue to hers could very well be his demise, but she could also be his salvation and right in that moment, with his mind in the gutter and her body so close to his, he was willing to take his chances.

It was with that in mind, that Robin slid his hands down her back, going lower and lower along her spine until he almost reached the curve of her ass. He even felt the initial swell that indicated that her back ended and another part of her was starting, but he didn't let it go beyond that. No, what he did was move his hands up her spine again and then back down to her waist. He dwelled there for a couple of seconds, his fingers smoothing the fabric of the blanket as it covered her and then digging softly into her hips.

He moved slowly at first, tentatively; his touch light as his tongue stroked her curious one. But the longer they kissed, the more daring his hands would become and there came a point when he gave himself permission to touch that spot his hands were itching to explore…

The movement made her hum into the kiss, especially when he filled the palms of his hands with the flesh of her ass and squeezed her to him. He groaned himself, not only because it felt amazing to touch the woman like that, but also because by pulling her to him, his already hard cock got trapped between their bodies and the friction was out of this world.

Sure, it was almost nothing, as he was still clothed and she had the blanket covering her. But it has been such a long time for him that every little touch felt magnified…

Then he wasn't helping matters by squeezing her harder, pulling her closer, his hips doing a little pushing as well as they kissed deeper...

But then, as he was getting too much into the whole thing, Regina broke from the kiss and took a step back. For a second, he was sure she got a change of heart and would cut things there, but what she did was push the blanket away so that she could once again stand naked as the day she was born in front of him, and this time, he did look...

"God, you're stunning…" Breathtaking even, as he couldn't ever remember seeing something as beautiful as the sight of her, standing under the dim light of the lamp as if she was a dream come true.

"I'm a little flat-chested… and too skinny, I've been told." The words were blurted out in such a way that made Robin snort.

"No… you are perfect." In fact, he liked what he was seeing so much, that he couldn't stop staring. It was as if he couldn't decide where to look, because her face, all flushed and eager was a sight he could die watching, but there was also the rest of her.

Like her breast, and yes, maybe she wasn't as large as the whore they got for the King, but there was nothing disappointing in her. She was well proportioned for her small frame, and the way her nipples stood into hard peaks was more than interesting…

In fact, he was liking it so much that he wanted to feel her, to touch her, as he could bet on anything that he could fill the palm of his hands with her breast without any kind of problem.

Then there was her narrow waist, her flat stomach and sharp hips, and yes... a pair of thighs to die for. That was just looking her up front, because judging by what he has touched of her behind, he just knew she had an ass to worship...

"Take your clothes off, I want to see you." She said, blinking slowly.

Moving his eyes back to her face so that he could stare deep into her eyes, Robin started to do as she asked. He took off his shirt first, tossing it away, and then he went for his trousers.

He did all that without taking his eyes from her, somehow feeling self-conscious because in the last several months of his life, he has lost a good amount of weight by how badly he was being fed. Sure, hard work in the field has prevented him to lose much muscle, but he was not the same Robin that walked in there.

But Regina didn't know that, she hasn't known him from before… and the curious glint in her eyes as she allowed herself to look at him didn't look as a judgemental one.

"I've never seen one so close… well, not like that." Arching an eyebrow and snorting a little, she set her eyes on his erection.

Not sure how could anyone be so hot and soft at the same time, Robin ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you've done this before."

"Yes… first time I didn't have much time to look at it as we barely made it out of our clothes and… the other couple of times I didn't care enough to look. But I've been to whorehouses and I've seen them… just not this so close. Can I touch it? I've never done that either."

Puffing out a breath and feeling his cock twitch in anticipation, Robin extended his arm to grab her hand in his. "In time, let's just… go slow here for a moment, alright?"

Pulling her to him, the blue-eyed man kissed her again, his tongue breaking pass her lips so that he could swirl it around hers. She responded in kind, her tongue dancing along, her hands resting on his shoulders as her chest pressed hard against.

Feeling his rock hard cock dig into her soft stomach, Robin growled low in his throat. That was probably the moment his control started to slip, because for all his words about going slow and his thoughts of not rushing things, he moved his hands to her ass and in a swift movement that made her gasp into his mouth, he lifted her off the floor.

He carried her to bed like that, laying her down and going on top of her, his tongue deep into her mouth as he made room with his hips for him to settle right between her legs.

It came to him then, that he could have her right there, that he could part her legs a bit more and sink so deep into her he wouldn't be able to think straight for days.

He was even in position, as his erection was nestled right between her slick folds so yes, he could just about do it.

It would be glorious… but it also won't be long. He was sure of it… as he knew he wouldn't last two minutes with how much time has passed since he has been with a woman and sure, taking in consideration how much he wanted her.

That was part of the reason why he didn't go for it and instead pulled away, rolling to her side and ending the kiss with a small peck.

"What's wrong?" She asked, breathless, her eyes shining.

"Nothing is wrong… I just don't want to rush it and make you not like it…" And yes, wasn't that what she told him? That her past experiences did nothing but make her feel uncomfortable enough not to want to try being intimate with a man again?

He was almost sure this was going to be a one time thing, and he didn't want it to be yet another bad experience in her book. Now yes, that she picked him to try it again was almost intimidating, but he was almost sure he could at least make her find sex a little more likeable this time.

"I was liking it, here, feel this." Grabbing his hand, she pressed it to her chest, right over the spot where her heart was hammering. "I feel like my heart will explode with how much I was liking it. It's crazy… I didn't even think it could be like this."

Feeling his lips automatically curve into a smirk, Robin moved his fingers down to her breast, his thumb running flat over her nipple before he allowed his hand to close over her. And yes, just as he knew it would, she fit perfectly into his palm.

"I can make it feel even better."

Her eyes fluttered almost shut, her lips pouting. "Hmm, really? How so?"

"Well, first of all… and my apologies if I'm being too bold, but what have you done, exactly… you know, regarding sex?"

Scrunching her nose, the Queen rolled her eyes. "You mean like is there more to it than just doing it?"

He bit down into the smile that wanted to break out of his lips. "Alright, have you touched yourself, when you are on your own?"

"I have… Robin, I'm not a blushing maiden, just so you know. I've been bedded, I've touched myself and I've seen more than my share of people going at it. That I didn't get to enjoy it when I had it doesn't mean I don't know anything about it so don't feel like you need to tip-toe around me."

Humming and decided, Robin nodded, his mouth twisting as he looked into the woman's dark eyes. "Well… good to know… so…" He moved his hand down and without any warning, he pressed it to her sex.

Regina jumped a little and he almost hissed by how wet and warm he found her down there, but he did nothing other than let his hand rest there.

"Since you are all savvy, show me how you like to be touched."

"What do you mean how I like to be touched? I don't go around having people touching me there…"

Robin didn't want to laugh, he really didn't, but he couldn't help but to do it. "What, is this something you haven't seen in whorehouses?"

"No. I've seen women touch men though." She replied, her eyes never leaving his as she went on to surprise him by wrapping her hand around his cock.

Hissing and closing his eyes for a few seconds, Robin felt the way she tightened her hold a little and stroked him, going from the base of his erection to the crown of it.

"It feels so hard… and big." There was a nervous giggle in her, and Robin had to bite hard into his lips not to turn over and fuck her right through that mattress.

He didn't, he was able to hold the savage need that wanted to take over him, but because two could play the same game, he went ahead of himself and putting his forefinger to use, he parted the folds of her sex, letting the tip of his finger brush over her entrance before it moved up to the small bundle of nerves hidding in there.

"Oh." She moaned, her hips jerking a little and her eyes getting even more dark. That right there encouraged him, so he did it again and again, everytime, his finger putting a bit more pressure against her clit.

"So is this how you like to be touched?" He asked low in her ear, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. "Is this how you touch yourself?"

"Yeah…" She responded, her tone raw and breathless.

"And do you put a finger in you, maybe two?" As if to make his point, his finger pressed against the opening of her sex, almost breaking in…

"No, I just… touch, like you were doing."

Swallowing on dry as Regina inadvertently ran her thumb over the crown of his cock, Robin pressed his mouth to the corner of her mouth.

"Would you let me, put my fingers in you? Will you let me feel you?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and searching for his mouth to kiss. Eager with her willingness, Robin kissed her back fervently, little by little pushing one long finger into her, only stopping when it was settled all the way in.

When he started to move it, in and then almost out, then back in, Regina gasped, but because her hips shot forward into his hand, he was going to take it was not out of discomfort.

"Shit… see how easy that went in? You are so wet I can easily put another one in." He did, stretching her as best as he could to prep her.

Moaning brokenly, the Queen bit into his lips. "That feels so good, Robin…"

Letting his mouth move over hers one more time and loving the way his name sounded in her raspy voice, Robin moved his lips down to her breast. Once there, he ran his tongue over her hard peak, lapping at it until she was squirming; then, he closed his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it.

That right there made Regina moan, and wanting to keep her on a high, he started to also stroke her clit.

Her response to that was lovely, she growled in such a raw manner that all his senses were put on overdrive. It made him act out, so he moved his mouth down her ribcage, over her sides and before he could even know it, he was kissing her inner thighs.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her hand moving to the top of his head.

Biting into one of her lower lips and then running his tongue over the same spot, Robin hummed. "Nothing yet."

It was like that, without any more preambles, that grabbing her thighs and making them spread for him, that his mouth closed over the entire length of her sex and his tongue swirled over her bundle of oversensitve nerves.

"Oh… my God… oh." Letting her hand grab into his hair a bit too tight, Regina moaned… low and breathy.

It made Robin want her even more, especially when she lifted herself a little so that she could watch him go down on her.

Keeping his tongue working, the blue-eyed man looked at her, satisfied by the hungry look in her glassy stare and the deep flush in her face.

"Can't believe you're doing that… holy shit."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes, God yes…" With that said, she threw herself back into the mattress, her moans coming more often now.

It was amazing, the taste of her, how responsive she was… how far gone she felt to him. It made him want to see her reach into the peak of her desire, so sucking a bit harder over her, he flickered her clit this way and that way and just like that, the woman's hip were lifting off the bed to almost clash against his face.

Grabbing her hips, Robin lifted her even more, feasting off of her as she moaned and trashed under his ministrations.

"Wait… wait…" She breathed out after a while, her hand going to his head to push him away. "I can't… I think I'm going to die if you keep doing that." Laughing and pressing a hand to her face, she groaned. "That was…"

"Was it good?" He said, wiping his face as he slid up her body so that he could end up once again right between her legs.

"Yes… it was amazing… I felt like I broke into a million pieces, but in a good way... I'm not even sure I'm back put together. Does that make sense?"

Robin kissed her mouth, then down her jaw and over her neck. "You smell so good, but you taste even better. I could do that all day long if you let me."

Running her fingers through his hair, she scoffed. "Wasn't that yucky?"

"Not at all."

Grabbing his face, she made him go closer to her mouth and kissed him, her tongue finding his to run over it.

"It tastes… I don't know…"

Pushing her hips further apart and letting his cock settle against her sex, Robin kissed her again. He did that for a while, letting her gather her senses a bit before going on with their encounter.

He did rock a little against her as they kissed, his hips pushing hard enough to let the length of his cock could teasingly slide over her.

"Will you let me have you?" He asked once he couldn't bear more games. Regina nodded, a breath puffing out of her mouth as she set her eyes on his.

"Yes."

Clenching his jaw, he lined himself and when the tip of his erection was where it needed it to be, he started to slowly push in… his eyes never leaving hers as he little by little settled into her.

Much to her credit, Regina never dropped her gaze, she didn't even blink, she just parted her lips and breathed out at the sensation.

When he was all the way in, it was him the one who had to close his eyes and press his forehead to hers, as he was suddenly overwhelmed by it all.

She just felt too good, and then to top it off, he remembered who the woman was and how unbelievable it was that he was there, buried deep into her core as her eyes shone deep into his and that was… it was too much.

"Shit… you are so tight."

"Is that bad?"

"No, no… it just… I just need a second or this will all end too soon." Snorting, he kissed her lips.

She smiled herself, blinking slowly as she ran her hands from his shoulders to his arms. "I can't believe you are inside of me… makes me feel stuffed and tingly. I didn't even think you were going to fit without hurting me a little… I mean, you are big."

Chuckling because he didn't think he was that big as she was making it sound, he grabbed onto her hips, pushing a bit harder into her and then retreating a bit.

"You feel so good." And yes, she did, he could even feel himself throbbing as she squeezed his girth into her inner walls. If he wasn't careful, he could end up spilling into her before he could even blink, so he proceeded to go about it slow.

"You feel good too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… makes me want more…"

Kissing her, he little by little started to move into her, picking up a rhythm that was letting him enjoy it without overdoing it. But the more he would thrust deep into her, the harder she grabbed onto him and the more she would make those sweet little noises in the back of her throat and well… it made him lose it.

It wasn't long before he was moving faster and pushing deeper, his entire body trembling with how much he was trying to hold it in.

It was hard, as the Queen felt too bloody good. Her skin was on fire, her sex was throbbing and her kisses were somehow frantic. She even helped herself into wrapping her legs around him, urging him to go deeper and stronger and it was all just… too much.

"Oh that feels so good, Robin… don't… stop, don't… aaah."

Panting and never stopping his thrusts, Robin felt Regina tremble violently in his arms. Then a deep raspy moan erupted from her mouth and whatever control he thought he had, slipped from his grasp as he watched the Queen come apart underneath him. By then he felt like he was sweating, like he was in a frenzy, so letting out a low growl, he gave his body the permission to do whatever it needed to do.

He came hard, pushing so deep into her that for a moment he was afraid he was going to end up breaking her, but her response was this erotic moan that drilled into his brain and shoot off his cock while she pressed her lips to his, her tongue pushing into his mouth to kiss him deep, so yes… he was going to take that it was all good.

Once he gave all of what he had, Robin remained deep into her, but his eyes opened so that he could look into her eyes.

"That was amazing… can't believe I've been missing out on this." She laughed, her lips breaking into a full satisfied grin, but then, frowning a little, she swallowed hard. "Did you like it?"

"Of course I did… ah, I haven't even climbed down from it."

"Are you sure, you didn't think I was frigid?"

Was she serious now? "Regina, you are perfect… you were perfect. It even feels surreal how good this was."

Licking on her lips, she smiled a little. "You want to do it again?"

Scoffing, he sucked a kiss into her pulse point, finding all of what was happening hard to believe. "You will have to give me a moment here…"

"Because you need to get it up? Show me how to do it, how to make you want it…"

Groaning because yes, this woman was going to be the end of him and he couldn't find it in himself to care, Robin kissed her again, sucking onto her tongue as his hands moved to her breast…

They kissed long and deep after that, and when he was ready, he had her again, the two of them completely unaware of the person sitting right outside the door, smoking on a cigarette as he listened to them giving into each other a second time...


	5. Chapter 5

She could still feel the phantom of his touch lingering on her skin...

Yes, she could feel it… even though she was alone in her big empty bed and the man that has taken over each and every one of her thoughts was on an entirely different location, she could still feel him.

It was almost as if the memory of him was a tangible thing, as if the essence of him followed her back from the cabin to materialize underneath her bed sheets to tease her, to awaken every inch of her skin before setting it on fire.

His scent, his warmth, the suffocating heat of his eyes on her... all of that she could feel, starting from the insistent caress of his mouth on her own lips and ending with the pressure of him on her… _in_ her… settling so deep into the very core of her existence that she couldn't even think straight.

Now sure, all of the things she was feeling were nothing but a product of her imagination running wild and she knew it, but while she dwelled between those two worlds of not being fully awake yet but not completely asleep either, the sensation was real enough to almost quench the sudden need she was having of him.

Memories were making her skin burn, they were making her heart beat a little too fast against her ribcage and the heels of her feet to dig deep into the soft mattress of her bed as she, little by little, woke to this new sensation of reliving all of what they did during the night.

True, it was an illusion, and she was aware that remembering all of what he made her feel the previous night wasn't even half as good as the real thing has been; but because these memories were all she had left of what she already considered to be the best night of her life, she wanted to cling to them with all of what she had.

She wanted to hold onto the memory of his breath on her skin, of his low raspy voice in her ear… of the sweet urgency that has possessed him as he drove the entire length of his masculinity into her... in and out, each thrust deeper and harder than the one before.

It was all insane, all these images and sensations swirling in her head… and yes they might be only memories, little fragments of one hell of an experience, but they were vivid ones and as she lay in the comforts of her bedchamber, her fingers lazily exploring the usually neglected and now burning territory between her legs, it felt like he was there with her… touching her, claiming all of what she was for himself.

It felt good… no… more than good, it felt mind blowing, especially if she closed her eyes hard enough to imagine it was him there, laying with her and asking in that throaty accent of his, how was it that she liked to be touched.

She hadn't known… back when he asked, she really didn't know what to say and to be honest, she still wasn't sure. But if there was something she learned with him during their time together, it was that she liked the way _he_ touched her.

It has been such a new experience, uncharted territory if you will, because whenever she has succumbed into the pressure of touching herself in the past, it had never really felt like it did with him…

Before him, it has been a methodical thing that more often than not ended in frustration; but now that he took her there, that he showed her how good it could feel, she was discovering things of herself she never imagined possible.

Like how and where it was good to touch, how deep she was willing to go and what to to think about as she went at it.

That was how she ended up like she was in that moment, flushed, spread over her bed and very much carried away in the memory of him… the firm movements of her fingers venturing further than what they ever had raising goosebumps along her skin.

Humming and biting hard onto her lips, the brunette imagined it was Robin the one touching her… and God, how she wanted it to be him… how she would love for him to…

"Good morning!"

Choking on a broken gasp as her hand quickly retreated from that special spot that a second ago was making her feel so good, Regina's eyes opened wide, the brown unfocused orbs moving around until she spotted the source of such an unfortunate interruption.

Mary freaking Margaret…

And unfortunately, she was now walking uninvited into her room, leaving the double doors that lead into her chambers wide open so that an entourage of maids could walk in with her.

"Time to rise and shine."

Still flustered and edgy by the remaining sensation of how she has been touching herself, Regina watched them all move as if she wasn't even there, noting how each service girl had apparently a coordinated task at hand.

One went to open her curtains, another one marched directly into her private washroom to draw her a bath and the other two started to fumble in her closet, probably ready to put on display an array of outfits for her to choose.

There was also another one that came in late, carrying a tray with what appeared to be her breakfast. That one was the last to enter… but she was the one that indicated that another day at the castle was about to start.

Groaning but not entirely surprised by the intrusion, Regina threw her head back against her pillow and pulling the blanket up to her chin, she closed her eyes again.

"I have great news to tell you." The Princess said over-excitedly as she sat over the mattress.

The Queen didn't see her do that, as she refused to open her eyes again, but she could very much feel the presence of her stepdaughter right by her side.

It was that closeness, the thing that prevented her from blurting out that if the news wasn't that the King happened to die in his sleep last night, that she didn't want to hear it.

In her mind, there would be no better news than that, but taking in consideration that this was the man's daughter, she was going to take that she wouldn't appreciate such words being tossed around.

So, instead of saying that, she went another route. "The door was closed Mary Margaret, what have I told you about my door being closed?"

"I know, I'm sorry." The girls almost whined, because the reality of it all was that Regina had told her time and time again that she couldn't just walk into her room without at least knocking and getting a reply.

"It was just that I really needed to talk to you. It was urgent."

Taking in a deep breath through her nose and then blowing it forcefully out her mouth, Regina scrunched her nose. By all rights, she should kick everyone out of the sanctuary of her chambers, especially her dear stepdaughter; but the truth was that as annoying as the girl could be, she has never found it in herself to be extremely cutting with her.

What could she say? She was just a woman-child, barely a few months shy of her eighteen birthday but with the innocence and ignorance of one that was way much younger.

If truth be told, Regina half envied her, because at that age that Mary Margaret now had, she was already being prepared to marry the King, a man that doubled her age and that was as cruel as they came.

It was in a way unfair, if she came to think about it, because seeing how Mary Margaret went through life was like seeing how her own path should have been. She shouldn't have gone through all the things she did, and yet there she was… and that was why she kind of wanted to preserve that sense of delusion in the girl.

So yes, circumstances made a cynic out of her, but it didn't have to be that way for the Princess, as she didn't have to live the way she lived. Let her be free, let her be _not_ her, because how she would have wished to be as clueless as she was.

But, she wasn't given that option… no, not when at seventeen she was convincing a stableboy to take her maidenhood so that she wouldn't give it to the King and definitely not at eighteen, when she was on her wedding night, down to her hands and knees, a sob stuck in the back of her throat as Leopold drunkenly had his way with her.

It has all been bad, but those experiences were what made her turn the tables and quickly learn the game, so that at nineteen, she was already visiting whorehouses and witnessing so many levels of depravity that it would make the so called respected ladies at Court blush…

"I think I met my Prince charming."

Opening her eyes because that was the last thing she expected Mary Margaret to say, Regina's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Well, he's not a prince, he's a soldier, but he definitely acts as if he was of royal blood. He's gallant, polite… and so very charming. I think I'm in love."

"Mary Margaret…" Regina breathed out, trying to find the words to tell the girl that if her father heard her speaking like that, he would explode in anger and probably have this soldier killed.

It was simple, his daughter was the only thing Leopold apparently cared for… well, other than power, and he wouldn't take it well if he knew how she put her eye on someone who would in society, be way below her status.

"I haven't stopped thinking about him since we talked at the banquet last night and every time I close my eyes and see his face in my mind, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Is that love, is that what you felt when you met Daddy?"

Unable to help it, a dry chuckle escaped her. Luckily, before she would have to answer such a ridiculous question, a knock came to her open door and for once glad for the interruption, she tore her eyes from Mary Margaret to see Graham standing there, serious as ever and standing so straight it seemed like he could break.

"Your Majesty." He said without really looking at her. "My apologies for the interruption, but I have important matters to inform you."

"Hmm." Regina hummed, arching an eyebrow and looking back at the girl by her side. "We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Alright, I can't wait." Flashing her way a huge smile, Mary Margaret graciously jumped to her feet and left the room. The maids started to leave too, so with the patience that characterized him, Graham waited for the room to be empty before fully walking in and closing the door.

"My Queen…" He started to say as his eyes found her, but when Regina climbed out of bed in nothing but a thin nightgown, he looked away once again. He always did, as he was apparently more conservative than her. "It's about the prisoner… Locksley."

Walking towards the tray with her breakfast, Regina grabbed a couple of grapes and started to chew on them, her lips curving into a knowing smile as she once again thought of Robin...

"He's not a prisoner, Graham, he works for me now. By the way, remember we are going to town today, I want to go shopping and I'm going to take Locksley with me."

"He was back at the prisoner camp this morning."

Blinking a couple of times at the way the man dropped such a bomb, Regina set the soft brown of her eyes on her personal guard. "What? Jesus, Graham, didn't I specifically tell you how he was not to set foot in there again? I told you to tell the guards…"

"The guards didn't take him. He went on his own account."

For a second, Regina was too confused to respond so she said nothing… Robin willingly going back in that horrendous place? Why would he do that?

"He apparently raided your cabin to take most of the things you gave him there. Food, blankets, he even stole some of your personal items and gave them to the other prisoners."

Swallowing on dry and feeling her heart beat too loud for her liking, Regina nodded, suddenly remembering a little box with a few old photographs of her father that she had there among her books. There were a few other things in there that held no value other than sentimental ones, so she would hate for any of them to be lost. "What personal items?"

"Soap, a few towels. I would have taken them back, but I didn't think you would have any use of them once those animals touched them. But if you give me the word, I can have them burned and all the prisoners punished, starting with Locksley."

Feeling her chest tighten, the Queen pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "Where is he?"

"At the cabin, he came back once he gave your things away... as if it was nothing."

Groaning because for a moment Graham made her believe Robin went back to the camp not to ever come back, Regina relaxed her posture, throwing her head back and finally able to breathe normally. It was ridiculous, especially because she didn't exactly know Robin's as a person, but for some reason, being told that he was back at the cabin by his own will made her feel relieved.

Yes, she has only spent a couple of hours with the man and there hasn't been much talking involved, but she would hate to lose the only person that has made her feel alive while living in that hellish nightmare.

"Don't be such an asshole, I'm not going to punish a group of prisoners for having some of my towels, I have many of those, same with the blankets. Now instead of wasting my time with more nonsense, go get and have the car ready, as I want to leave after breakfast."

Looking directly at her for the first time since she was out of bed, Graham scoffed. "But your Majesty…"

"Have Locksley be ready as well, and make sure he eats something before we go." With that said, Regina walked into the washroom and closing the door, she proceeded to get ready.

She tried to be as quick as she could, first because she didn't want to run into Leopold so early in the morning and second, because she was eager to see Robin.

She was curious to ask what the hell was he thinking by going back to camp and well, she also wanted to see his face… and yes, why not say it? Also because she wanted them to kiss some on their way to town…

It would do her good and maybe get her going for later in the night, especially since she was so rudely interrupted that morning; because yes, when darkness would fall upon them and everyone at the castle would be asleep, she wanted a repeat of all the things she did with Robin and she would get it, even if she had to go to the whore herself and drag her back to Leo's chambers to distract him.

It was with that in mind, that walking with a grin on her face through the castle's corridors, the Queen started to feel the same butterflies Mary Margaret described feeling on her stomach whenever she thought of her soldier.

"Ugh, she's starting to rub on me and not in a good way." She mumbled to no one in particular, deciding right then and there that her butterflies were not the same than those of her stepdaughter's. No, hers were provoked more out of curiosity than infatuation, of that she was sure...

But then, the moment she walked outside and noticed Robin standing with his hands inside the pockets of his trouser as he apparently waited for her by the car, her heart started to beat so hard into her chest that for a wild second, she was sure the organ was going to break through skin and bone and just escape out of her body... and as she felt that, she wasn't so sure about what she felt or wanted anymore...

"Your Majesty-" Graham started to say as he threw away a cigarette he has been smoking. He then went to open the door for her to enter, as if that was his job and not the chauffeur's.

"Ride with me." She told Robin before climbing into the back part of her designated vehicle for long trips.

He did, sitting down on the seat opposite to her as he compulsively chewed on his lips.

"I don't think your guard likes me very much." He said, the blue of his eyes fixed intently on hers.

Blinking slowly but refusing to drop her gaze, Regina held onto the need of going to him to kiss him senseless and instead, she lifted her chin in a way that could be perceived as petulant and maybe a bit confrontational. "Could that be because he caught you sneaking out this morning?"

Robin's eyes narrowed some and his jaw clenched. "Sneaking? I thought you said I could move through the property as I pleased... Your Majesty."

Puffing out a breath, Regina shrugged, her eyes rolling as she pushed back into the seat. By then the car was starting to move and taking comfort in how the small window that allowed communication between the backseat and the driving cabin where Graham and the chauffeur sat was sealed, she decided to relax her stance a little bit.

"Through the property, yes… but I'm not so sure that includes going back to the prison camps… let alone with half the things I gave you to leave them there."

Lowering his eyes for a second and blowing out a breath, Robin ran a hand down his jaw… "I… yes, I apologize about that if it offended you, as that was not my intention. But that food was going to go to waste if I didn't eat it, which I wasn't going to do… it was too much; so instead of throwing it away, I thought some of my mates back there could benefit from it."

"And the blankets?"

Looking back at her right in the eye, Robin breathed in. He wasn't shying away from what he did, as most people would do, and instead decided to be bluntly honest. "It was a cold morning, figured they could also have a better use for them. Same with the soap and a pair of shoes that didn't fit me."

Arching an eyebrow, the Queen hummed, reciprocating his stare with the same bluntness in which he was looking at her.

"How many friends do you have there?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard and he scoffed. "Friends? Just three."

"Alright, I'll have some of my maids collect a few more blankets and other essentials so that you can give it to them. That way you won't feel compelled to steal them from me."

Feeling like that came out harsher than what she intended, Regina watched as his mouth opened a little so that a bitter chuckle could escape him. His expression also darkened a little and she wasn't going to lie, his reaction made her cringe internally, especially when he moved his eyes away from hers and stared out the only window of the vehicle.

For a few minutes, there was only silence, awkward and heavy, which was not how she wanted to spend their time alone, but because she was not the best at small talk or at trying to smooth rotten moods, she went with what was familiar to her.

"Did you talk to the whore? We were supposed to pay her this morning."

"Lacey." He said, looking at her once again.

"What?"

"Her name is Lacey, not _the whore_. And yes, I paid her, so stop worrying about me stealing the money."

Doing a double take, Regina gasped. "Are you serious now? That was not what I meant."

"No? And what did you mean, Your Majesty? I mean she's the whore, I'm the thief, right?"

"Oh my God…" She said, not knowing if she was annoyed or amused at his little outburst. Whatever it was, seeing him like that made her want to move from her seat so that she could go and sit by his side. "Alright, let's start this all over again, shall we? Hi, good morning, how did your night go?"

Robin didn't respond, but when she leaned against him so that she could kiss his lips briefly, he didn't pull away.

"Mine was phenomenal, probably the best one I ever had." She kissed him again, putting a bit more pressure into the contact until she felt Robin relax a little against her. "Would have been so much better if at the end I wouldn't have woken up alone while thinking about you."

"You think?"

"Mmm, I know it. I wanted you there with me so bad."

Apparently a bit appeased, Robin kissed her back; first giving her lips a few lingering pecks and then going right in when she parted a way for him to go deeper, his tongue immediately finding hers as her arms went around his neck.

But then, before she could get too deep into the moment, he pulled away, licking his lips and clearing his throat. "I don't think kissing here is such a good idea."

"Well, I think it's an excellent idea. They can't see us or even hear us from there you know? So..." She smirked, placing a hand on his knee and then dragging it up and up until she reached between his legs, searching and then finding what she has been looking for. "How about you continue to teach me how to make you feel really, really good?"

"Regina…" He warned her, but when she started to make his cock stir into life, he sucked into a deep breath and just allowed her to work him as he showed her the night before.

"Like this?" She asked, because the previous night when she asked him to teach her how he liked to be touched, he has been completely bare and in all his glory, while now with so many clothes on, she wasn't sure if she was using the correct amount of pressure.

Watching through hooded eyes as she stroked all of what there was of him even if it was through the fabric of his trousers, Robin grabbed her hand. At first, he made her grip turn a bit firmer as she went up and then down, but then he made her hand still.

"I don't think you are a thief, alright?" She said, as she could sense that he was still a bit thrown off by that.

"And what am I?"

Giving him a firm squeeze that made him growl, Regina smirked. "You're... Robin."

For a few seconds, he just stared at her. He didn't seem too convinced, so wanting to go back into his good grace, she pulled away and sighed.

"You know. Back at Leopold's real castle, when I was starting with this thing of getting him whores, it took me a while to find the perfect type for him, one that would make him happy enough as not to look my way. There was one he particularly liked and it always struck my curiosity because she wasn't the youngest or even the most beautiful… hell, she wasn't even the most educated as she was crude as they come. So one day I went to her and asked her, what was it that the King liked so much about her."

That has been way back during her marriage, right at the beginning, before Leo started to turn violent with the whores as well and they would flee never to come back after being paid.

It was after that when she stopped interacting with them, wouldn't even learn their names because there was no point...

"She went straight to the point and told me that she was the best cock-sucker in the world. Mind you, I was a little grossed that she took pride in such a thing, but she told me that if I ever wanted to make a man feel good and powerful, that I had to know how he liked to have his cock sucked. So… Robin, will you show me how to suck yours?"

He laughed, a rich thing that burst out of him without warning. "No… I… you don't have to do that, Regina…"

"Why not, because you are mad at me or because you don't like having your thing sucked?"

Twisting his lips and closing his eyes for a second, Robin shook his head, almost as if he couldn't believe what she just said. "It's not that. I'm not mad, alright? We're good… so let's just… sit here and wait until we get to town alive… and not with me killed by your guard for… doing things to you back here."

Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, Regina scanned him over and yes, she knew she should have let it rest there because it wasn't like she was dying to put a dick in her mouth. But at the same time, she wanted to make him feel all kinds of good… same way he made her feel the night before.

As for having it in her mouth? Well, she knew she would rather die a thousand deaths rather than suck Leo off, but with Robin, she didn't find the idea so repugnant.

She only had to imagine his face flushed and his eyes dark to feel giddy about it and that was enough for her.

"Don't be silly, Leopold had this cabin be soundproofed so they won't even be aware of what's going over here. Besides, you won't be doing things to me, it's going to be me doing things to you so you. I mean… if you want me to, of course.. So do you?"

Robin opened his mouth as if to respond and for a second, Regina was sure he was going to tell her off; but then he closed it back shut and ran both hands over his head. "I'm telling you, you are going to be the end of me…"

Taking that as a yes, the Queen pressed a hand to his stomach and then, she lowered herself enough to be almost at eye level with his erection. Once there, she started to work on getting it free, lowering his trousers so that she could have his manhood clad only in his underwear.

"It looks so good like this… it's like unwrapping a present." Saying that, she did something that a few days ago would have made her gag only by thinking about it and she ran her tongue through the length of him.

Robin held his breath at that, she could feel him do it underneath her palm and liking the way his stomach felt so hard, she smirked.

"Is that good?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Humming in appreciation, Robin's fingers tangled in her hair. "That's good, but… it could be a lot better if you did it without this on." He lifted the corner of his underwear a little, giving her a clear hint of what he wanted.

The whole thing made Regina bite on her lips because yes, that's how she wanted him, as eager for her as she was for him. It was with that in mind that she decided to go on by pulling down the fabric covering him up.

But, before she could get into action, she took a moment to look in appreciation at the member that sprung out against her face.

Now Robin, Robin, Robin… to say that the man was perfect was an understatement in her mind, because as she was finding out, he was simply made out of pure brilliance.

He was even making such an ugly thing as a dick look appealing to her so not wanting to delay the moment any longer, she grabbed his cock and put inside her mouth, closing her eyes tight shut while sucking hard at what she could, her head quickly moving up and down… just as she has seen whores do...

Hissing, Robin grabbed her face still. "Wait… wait…"

Retreating, Regina looked at him through wide eyes. "What, am I doing it wrong?"

"No… just, it's not a race, alright? You don't have to go so hard at it. You can start by licking it a little..."

Arching an eyebrow, she sighed. "What's the point of calling it sucking dick if we are supposed to just lick it?"

Robin chuckled, biting on his lips as he looked at her. "There's licking, sucking… stroking, it's all of that. It just doesn't have to come up too strong… or too soft..."

"Hmm, and here I was thinking this was going to be easy."

Moving his hand down her cheek, he flashed her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to do it, Regina… really."

Yes she did, she wanted to, so keeping her eyes on him, she wrapped her fingers down the base of his erection and licked the head so she could get a real taste of him. "How about this, is this any good or am I still bad at it?"

"Yeah that's good." He said darkly, the hold he had on her hair tightening a little.

Motivated, she did it again, licking down his shaft, smoothening a vein that was protruding over his length and then going around the tip of his cock. She repeated the motion until she heard him hiss and then, she was wrapping her mouth over him, going back to sucking him but trying not to do it too hard.

"Oh shit…"

"Is that a good oh shit?"

"Definitely." Lowering one of his hands, Robin wrapped it over hers and made her stroke him, the motions taking her up and down as her mouth kept working on him. "Do that a bit harder…"

Humming, Regina did as he wanted, sucking harder while using her tongue to run it over him, all until he started to voice his approval.

Concentrating at the task at hand and in a way enjoying it, she closed her eyes. What could she say? Even if it felt a bit odd, the whole thing wasn't as bad as she thought it would be; his murky scent and taste were more than appealing to her senses and the way he was softly growling making her feel a bit wet herself.

But, before she could finish treating him, she was surprised when he moved his hand from her head and motioned her to go to him.

"Come here."

She did, her eyes sparkling as she got a look at the way his dark feral eyes were looking at her. No one had looked at her like that before, not even Daniel as she gave away her virtue to him.

Without any other word, Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and made her straddle him, and once he had her against him, he went straight into kissing her, his mouth pressing to hers as his tongue made room pass her lips so that he could kiss her long and deep.

Carried away, Regina kissed him back with the same intensity that he was using on her, their tongues swirling around each other while her arms circled his neck.

But, wanting to feel even more, the brunette used the arm around his neck to lift off a little, her intentions to accommodate her dress out of the way. Once she did, she grinded her crotch to his naked erection.

"I want you, Robin. I want you to fuck me right here." She moaned against his lips, the notion that she was talking like a whore getting lost in the moment.

"Oh… I don't know if we should, in here."

Instead of complaining and pointing out all of the reasons why they should, what Regina did was press her hands to his shoulders and kiss him harder, as the liquid warm sensation that has settled between her legs continued to soak her privates.

It felt good, he felt food, so moving her hands, she slid them from his shoulders to his neck and then into his hair, enjoying the silkiness of it between her fingers as his head tilted to the right, changing the angle of the kiss.

For a while they just did that, kiss long and deep, but when the need to breathe was starting to manifest, she just had to break away.

"I've been wanting you since I woke up..." She mentioned a bit breathless, watching as his eyes shone into hers.

"Really?" He replied darkly as both his hands settled on her ass. Then he moved forward and crushing her to him, he kissed her again.

Going back to circling his neck with her arms, Regina pressed herself to him, wanting to feel more. The closeness was making her feel like she was burning inside out and she couldn't get enough of it, especially when he closed the palms of his hands to the flesh of her ass to pull her even closer.

That right there sent a pang of pleasure that ran from the tip of her toes to the top of her head and she just had to break away from the kiss to take a deep breath.

"This is crazy..." She rasped out because yes, it has been her idea and she basically pushed him into making out, but what she was feeling was just… insane…

Not saying a word, Robin slid his mouth down, kissing the outline of her jaw and then using his tongue to trace a path down to her throat, nibbling and probing her skin until he reached her collar bone.

Regina closed her eyes as he did that, throwing her head back to give him room to keep working on her, but when she felt him brush his lips to the swell of her breast as one of his hands moved up her body to touch her there, her eyes opened and she drew in a deep breath.

"I want you too… so, so bad." Chewing on his lips, he went ahead and kept his hand on her, cupping a feel of her breast through her dress.

"Then have me, I'm here…" Her hips rotated so that she could once again get a good feel of his erection pressing between her legs.

He hummed, and at the same time she made her crotch grind to him, he lowered the top of her dress, pushing with it all the fabrics covering her. Once exposed he dipped his head forward and took a mouthful of her breast.

Sighing, Regina looked down to see what he was doing, and the combination of the visuals plus the sensation made her moan soft in her throat.

He was taking his time, apparently having no sense of hurry as his tongue languidly dragged over her already hardened nipple. He did it until she felt dizzy and until she started to move with more urgency against him; but instead of picking up the rhythm he sucked her nipple into his mouth before moving his head to treat her other breast the same way.

"I like that." She said when his hips pushed against her.

Pulling off a little, he looked at her, his eyes moving from her face to her exposed chest. "God, you're beautiful."

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Regina scoffed. She knew her chest was the least appealing of her attributes since she hadn't been graced in that department, so she was going to take the compliment with a grain of salt.

But before she could say anything about that, he cut her off by kissing her again.

They kissed the same way they did before, tongues dancing with one another, hands grabbing whatever they could grab and the position leaving much to be desired.

He could have her right there if he wanted to, he was already positioned perfectly, her hips shooting to meet his and his cock insistently pushing against her.

The only inconvenience was her underwear.

But even with those preventing things from going further, the friction was making her feel out of control. She was swollen, even aching and she wanted nothing more than a skin to skin contact.

Moaning into his mouth, she kissed him harder, and when he put his hands back on her ass and made her spread for him even more, she bit into his lips before going back into his mouth.

Without letting go of her, he slipped a hand between their bodies and pressed it to her sex, making her shiver as a low growl rolled out of her tongue.

"You're so wet"

Breathless, delirious and with her mind deep into the gutter, she pressed her forehead to his. "You're a dam tease."

He snorted, rubbing his fingers against her a couple of times before letting one of the digits sneak underneath the fabric, parting her sex so that he could swirl over her clit.

That right there made her shiver; but if Robin noticed, he didn't say a thing, he just kept manipulating the small bundle of nerves, circling around it until Regina felt about to explode.

"If you don't fuck me right now, Robin, I'm going to be the one killing you." She breathed out into his ear when he started to probe around her slit.

"Alright then…" He reached for the edge of her underwear and started to pull it to the side, then, he kissed her.

Robin... she wanted to say his name, but by then, his lips were too demanding, they were not giving her a chance to do anything that was not kissing him back.

She wouldn't know how to explain it, but just with the way he was kissing her, he was provoking a sea of sensations to run all through her body. The feeling of him, hard and closely pressed against her was almost too much to bear and she knew in that moment, that he was also going to be the end of her.

"Shit…" With that said, she felt him push into the opening of her sex, little by little sliding in until he was as deep into her as he could go.

"Oh we should do this all the time, you feel so good there." Spreading her legs even more, she ran her hands through his hair.

"All the time? That's… a bit too much."

Regina kissed him, moving against him as he started to do the same. And yes, she could have him like that all the time because the truth of the matter was that he just felt amazing, especially now with the way his body rocked against her and into her as he swallowed her moans with his kiss.

"You feel so good." He panted, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You do too." Yes, the way he slid in and out of her with such a steady rhythm was making her feel delirious, but then he lowered his hand between their bodies so that he could rub it against her clit and that was a game changer.

It made her moan out loud and her vision blur, because the combination of having him deep into her as his fingers expertly manipulated such a sensitive spot, felt too damn good.

As what to be expected, it didn't take long for her body to succumb to him and as his thrusts kept going strong, her release washed over her, making her trash wildly over him.

Robin kissed her again and as she rode the delicious wave, she felt him tremble against her and she assumed he was close as well; so, with that in mind, she tightened her legs around him and pushed him deeper until he broke from the kiss and with his eyes fixed onto hers he gasped.

"I'm going to cum." He groaned and the sound was like music to her ears.

She felt him, his body tensing inside of her as he flooded her with his essence… she felt all of him at once and what she felt in that moment was stronger than anything she has ever felt.

Once the momentum dwindled down, she collapsed over him, spent and satiated.

It was all just… amazing, so smiling, her fingers ran through his hair and her head pushed forward to give a slight bite to his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth so that her tongue could run over it.

"That was brilliant." He said at last and humming, Regina agreed, keeping her body pressed to his.

"It was. We have to do it again. Not now, but you know..."

Grabbing her face, Robin made her look at him, his own eyes dancing over her face. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, this… us, it's not right."

Blinking softly, she kissed the tip of his nose. "It feels right to me…" And yes, she knew it because nothing in her life since she became Queen had ever felt right… but with Robin? She felt like she was where she was meant to be.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she was not willing to let it go just like that.

She was about to tell him that, but before she could, the car stopped abruptly, almost making her fall back. She would have, if it wasn't because Robin grabbed her.

"What the hell?"

Furrowing her brows, the Queen climbed off of him, accommodating her clothes and almost cringing at the wetness running down her thighs and pooling into her underwear. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn't like she had anything to clean up with at the moment.

By then, the car simply stopped moving so after making sure Robin was presentable, she moved to the window that connected to the driving cabin, pressing the button to open it.

"What's going on?" She asked Graham, who was suddenly instructing the chauffeur to drive back.

"Go back, go back now!"

But before the old man could even put the car on reverse, a rifle was shot in the distance, the bullet breaking through the glass and hitting the chauffeur right between his eyes

Gasping in a mixture of shock and terror, Regina pushed back, almost colliding against Robin as he tried to have a look through the window.

"Fuck." Graham shouted, quickly maneuvering as best as he could so that he could grab the steering wheel and hit the gas pedal over the motionless man on the driver's seat.

"What…" Robin started to say, but then another fire was shot and it went right over them. It made him duck, bringing Regina down with him as Graham sped on reverse. "What the fuck was that?"

"If it's not rebels, it's King George's men." Graham said through clenched teeth and from her place underneath Robin, Regina started to feel a sense of panic rise from her stomach, as it was no secret that whoever it was that was shooting at them, was aiming for one person only, her...


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bit staggering to realize that something that felt so good could be so wrong.

At least that was one of the main thoughts running through Robin's mind as he sat in the back of one of the King's personal automobiles, his pants down, his heart hammering hard against his chest and his dick spasming and spilling his seed deep into the Queen's cunt.

It was just… amazing, surreal, and for reasons he couldn't quite comprehend, the whole thing was making him feel like he has never felt before; like he was in cloud nine… like his soul was on fire, and like nobody could force him down from this high he was after having _her_ once again…

After all, he was in a very primitive way, claiming her as his own.

So yes, he could say without any shadow of a doubt, that being like that with her, that having her like that, felt more than good. From the way she kissed him, long and deep, how she smelled, so intriguing and yes, how she melted in a heap against him as she herself started to climb down from the high of her own release.

It was all just perfect… she was perfect, and as she slid her perfect manicured fingers into his hair while running her tongue across his lips, Robin couldn't help but to wish things were as simple as enjoying the wonder this woman had to offer.

It could be so easy… if there was no war ravaging villages all around… if he wasn't a prisoner… if she really was his...

"That was brilliant." Robin said at last and humming, Regina agreed, keeping her body pressed deliciously to his.

It made him hiss and pull her even closer, as if to enjoy all of what he could, while he could...

But… the time he got wasn't that much, because as it happened, reality had a way to cheapen things; or maybe it was because his mind liked to kick where it hurt the most. Whatever it was, the thing was that as he held her to him and breathed from the scent emanating from her skin, he little by little began to remember all of the reasons why what was happening was so wrong…

Because yes, it was wrong. Not only because she was a taken woman, but also because by association with her husband, he should be hating her as much as he hated the man who has caused so much pain and misery all around; and sure, she probably had no say in the way the vile Monarch was killing and forcing into labor everyone who opposed him, but she was all the same, part of the same oppressive system that was bleeding his people out.

Meaning? That succumbing into her was like turning his back to his beliefs and his need for freedom, and if anything, that should make him feel guilty. And yet, he couldn't find remorse right in that moment… not with her body so warm pressed to him and not when he was still deep inside of her.

"It was. We have to do it again. Not now, but you know..."

Grabbing her face and feeling a sense of raw desire overshadow the knowledge that they had to stop with the having sex thing, Robin made her look at him, his own eyes dancing over her pretty face and God, how was she so stunning?

How could he even look into those soft brown eyes and tell her that no, that they couldn't keep doing this… that it was wrong...

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, this… us, it's not right." He ended up saying… his eyes digging as deep as they could into her stare.

Blinking softly, the Queen playfully kissed the tip of his nose. "It feels right to me-"

Taken aback by the simplicity of her logic, Robin sucked into a breath; but then before she could finish her sentence or even before he could add something of his own, whoever was driving the car hit the breaks and all of a sudden, the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. It happened fast, the movement almost making Regina slip from his hold and fall back.

Luckily, he was able to grab onto her, but because the movement was so brusque, his already limp cock ended up sliding out of her and as a result, the seat underneath him ended up getting all dripped upon with his cum.

A bloody uncomfortable mess if you asked him...

"What the hell?"

Lifting a little from the wet stop and knowing there was not much to do, the blue-eyed man slid to the right, pulling his pants up as Regina also tried to make herself more presentable. Not like she did a good job, because even if she wasn't aware, he ended up kissing the lipstick off her lips and her cheeks were sporting a healthy blush that would look suspicious to anyone who cared enough to take a good look… like her guard, who never missed a chance to be on the lookout when it came to her.

He was about to tell her, but before he could, she was already by the panel separating the cabin, opening the small window there and almost thrusting her head through it.

"What's going on?" She asked, her tone a bit petulant. It made him sigh and run his hand down his face… but before he could do anything else, he heard her guard yelling and all of a sudden, his senses were on alert.

"Go back, go back now!"

Robin immediately tried to take a look, but as he started to move, the unmistakable sound of a gun going off in the distance caught his attention; then there was glass breaking and Regina almost flying back, a gasp stuck in the back of her throat as she collided hard against him.

The whole thing made Robin feel like panicking because he thought… no, he could almost swear she has been shot and the blind terror that ran through him shook him hard. It made him grab for her and almost turn her to him, his eyes inspecting her head to toe to make sure she was alright.

She was, thankfully, and even if she was looking pale as hell and her eyes were wild and glassy, the huge wave of relief that washed over him was overwhelming...

"What…" Robin started to say, but then another gunfire was shot, this one going right over him. It made him duck, bringing Regina down with him as the car started to speed in reverse. "What the fuck was that?"

Regina didn't speak, but Robin did hear her guard talking through clenched teeth from his side at the other end of the driving cabin.

"If it's not rebels, it's King George's men."

Blinking a couple of times and standing a bit straighter as soon as the man's words took residence inside his brain, Robin tilted his head up, his mind speeding at a billion miles per second.

The rebels… or King's George's man?

For months… long months that stretched almost into a full year, he has been hoping and wishing with everything that he had, for either one of those groups to show up and stand in battle with Leopold. He, along with every single man taken prisoner, have been waiting for it… biding their time to join the fight against the King's tyranny... and now, now they were there.

It gave him hope to know there was a chance of fighting after all... to know freedom could be theirs…

It also put him in great danger and in a hard place in that moment. Because yes, he knew he would be welcomed into King's George's lines and having been in the resistance before being captured, he knew all there was to know about the rebels. But right in that moment, he was in one of King Leo's Royal vehicles, wearing the fancy clothes he has been given and what could even be more suspicious, with the Queen…

Yes, there was his tattoo and he could show it to let them know where his alliance was, but he doubted they would let him get that close to them without shooting him right on the spot.

Which took him to another thing… the Queen.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding and tilting her chin up in what was probably a demonstration of false bravado, the brunette woman set her eyes intently on his.

"They are coming for me, aren't they?"

Robin blew out a breath and then he allowed his hand to cup her cheek, because yes… whoever was shooting at them was most likely aware of who was in that car and by that, Robin knew, he just knew who was the target.

They were after her; with what end? He wasn't sure; but as he had her there so close, her eyes wide and expectantly, her lips still raw from their kissing and her scent permeated into the very core of him, there was no way he was going to let them have her.

True, part of him wanted to believe nobody could be as shortsighted as to harm such a valuable hostage, but the thing was that they were at war and for all he knew, with so much bad blood between one part and the other, she could end up tortured, raped and murdered and no matter who she was married to, he couldn't let that happen.

If that meant going toe to toe with people who were into the same cause as his, then so be it.

"They won't get you, Regina… I won't let them, alright?"

She nodded, but there was not much conviction in her eyes. If anything, that made his resolution of keeping her safe even stronger.

With that in mind and telling Regina to stay down, Robin lifted enough to look at Graham through the opening panel between the cabins. "You have to give me a gun."

"No." The man said simply, completely concentrating on the task at hand, which was trying to escape their attackers by driving half on top of the dead body of who used to be the chauffeur.

It was disturbing, but it was what it was.

"You know those people shooting are probably not the only ones around here, right? The fact that they are not pursuing you is the best proof. They are making you drive into an ambush."

"Really, and you should know that because what, they are mates of yours?"

Feeling like he didn't have the time to be petty, Robin groaned. "Go off the road, if you don't-"

"No." Graham said again, his neck strained as he made the effort of keeping his attention on driving in reverse at full speed.

Robin was going to give it to him, he was doing it like a professional and he was sure that if it wasn't because sooner rather than later he was going to find their attackers blocking the road ahead, he was sure the man would get them out of that mess in no time.

But chances of the Royal guard driving straight into another group of attackers were high and that was a chance they shouldn't be taking. It was because of that, that keeping his voice low enough so Regina wouldn't listen but firm in his resolution, Robin leaned forward so that he could make himself clear.

"If you want to keep her alive, go off the bloody road and head into the woods. Now."

Graham looked at him for a second, his eyes hard and his mouth slightly twisting. It was just a second, maybe less, but it was enough for Robin to see how much dislike the man had for him. Not like it surprised him, as it was the same dirty glance he has been receiving from the guard ever since he was first called into the castle so that he could play that chess game with the Queen.

"If you are driving us into a trap, I will kill you myself. You hear me?"

Robin didn't have time to reply before Graham stopped the car and changed directions, going ahead instead of backwards, this time turning left and getting into the woods as Robin said.

"Alright. Just know that this doesn't mean they won't follow, just that we'll get a slight advantage." And true enough, in less than five minutes of the now bumpy ride, they started to hear guns being fired in their direction.

"What is going on?"

Noting the slight tremble in the Queen's voice as she spoke, Robin turned to her, his hand once again finding the perfect spot to touch her face, his palm cradling her cheek and his fingers burying into her hair. "It will be alright we just need…"

Suddenly hit by what they needed to do, Robin let go of Regina and went back to Graham. "We'll need to lose the vehicle and go on foot."

"Are you out of your mind? There's no way we'll ever make it back to the castle on foot, let alone with these people following us."

"It's easier for them to lose track of us if we are on foot, I know my way around the woods and I can show you the way back to the castle. It won't even take half a day with a good pace."

"I don't-"

Graham wasn't done talking when he apparently hit something that made the vehicle halt and then kind of lift, and just like that, all of a sudden, Robin felt himself being propelled forward against the panel. It broke, making him almost go all the way through it. He hit his face against the dashboard, hard, and then, everything was spiraling out control.

It was like falling into an abysm, only that he wasn't, he was rolling along with the car as it gave a few turns over.

When the car finally landed, Robin felt more than a little lost and disoriented. He felt in pain too, but because that wasn't a feeling completely new to him, he groaned the discomfort away and did his best to act accordingly.

His first instinct was to check on Regina and much to his relief, he found her half lying and half sitting between what used to be the panel and the seat. She was looking a bit disoriented and had a cut up in her temple, but she was under the circumstances, looking pretty much alright.

"Hey, look at me." He said, reaching for her and helping her up. She looked, through unfocussed eyes, blinking several times as her hand kept trying to touch the cut in her head. He didn't let her, and instead grabbed her hands in his. "We have to get out of here, it smells too much like fuel and this can… you think you can move?"

She nodded, but made no attempt to do so.

"Alright." Keeping his hold on her hands and feeling the urge of getting as far as he could from the wreck, he guided her out, only letting go of her when they were at a safe distance from the car.

Regina let herself sit in the grass and then she lay down on it, closing her eyes and grimacing. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Robin meant to go and check on her as she turned to her side, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Graham was getting out now, pretty battered, limping and with a wild look in his eyes Robin wasn't sure he liked. The man definitely caught his attention, so for the moment, he limited himself on rubbing his hand to the woman's back.

"The Queen… is she… is she alright?" The guard panted, wincing but apparently, too focused to stop limping his way to them.

Robin, who was sitting next to the Queen, nodded, the back of his other hand wiping on the sweat that was now on his forehead.

"Good." With that said, Graham reached for his belt and took out a small revolver and for a second, Robin was sure he was going to get shot at.

It was a long time coming thing, actually, and no, it wasn't like he embraced death, but he has been waiting to be killed since the moment he was brought to the fields as a prisoner. If not by a gunshot, then by a beating, or of starvation at some point so yes, death was a never ending thought of his.

It was something that would never fully leave his mind, so it was kind of ironic that after almost a year with this mentality, that his demise was going to happen now that there was a chance he could escape his captivity.

Because yes, if he didn't get killed, he could point Graham and the Queen how to make their way back to the castle and then he could take off…

He could have been free.

All those thoughts lasted a second though, because before he could go on with them, Graham was turning and shooting at the car. He did it three times before the thing blew up in flames. Then, the man was collapsing in a heap on the grass.

"Well shit."

Groaning and letting the hand on his brows fall to his side, Robin got to his feet and approached the man. He was there, wincing, apparently with a fucked up leg, and with a look on his face that screamed he was in too much pain.

Part of Robin wanted to take pleasure in the image, after all, this was one of the King's own personal guards, probably one of his most trusted ones if he was given the task of protecting the Queen and he was there, on the dirt, writhing in pain and pretty much under his mercy.

He could kill him right then and there. The same way they killed Little John, without any kind of mercy… as if he was nothing worthy… and by God, he'll be damned if he didn't feel a momentary sense of revenge being fulfilled by doing it.

Yet, he didn't… because even if he was a damned prick, this one wasn't the one who killed his best friend and he couldn't be bothered to lower himself to their level. So instead, what he did was extend a hand to help him up.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I said lose the car, you know? Now come on, we better be gone by the time they come over."

Graham blinked several times, probably in confusion, but then, he was reaching for Robin's hand and getting up to his feet.

"I do have to warn you though; with that leg, I don't think we'll make a good pace either; we'll be lucky if we make it by nightfall."

Twisting his lips and walking around Robin to make it to where Regina was still laying, Graham hissed. He tried to reach for her and failed, but not one to admit defeat so easily, he just stood proud and all haughty. "Never mind the leg, I can make it as long as the Queen gets to be safe in the castle."

"Alright then." Arching an eyebrow, Robin also walked to the Queen, reaching for her and successfully picking her up. It was in a way infantile, but he couldn't help but to feel a wave of satisfaction wash over him as he took notice of the dark glance the other man sent to him as soon as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist to keep her steady. "Since I shouldn't mind, then let's go. There's not much time to waste here."

Graham did, and Robin couldn't lie, the man didn't slow them down as much as he thought he would. He ended up impressed by his resolution, but when they walked deep enough into the woods and when he was sure there was nobody following them anymore, he made them stop by a small stream so that the man could catch some of his breath.

He did, first drinking from the stream and then allowing himself to lay down on the soft soil, apparently suddenly winded up but too stubborn to admit it.

"I don't think your guard looks too good." He said to Regina, who was now sitting on a rock. "And you don't either, actually." No, she looked too pale, her hair wasn't as perfect looking as it was before and the cut in her head, even if it wasn't bleeding, was starting to bruise a little.

"Well, you are not looking so great yourself." The Queen hissed and by the petulant edge in her voice, Robin knew she was feeling a bit more like herself.

It was a welcome thing, because she hasn't been talking much during their walk and at times, Robin has been worried that she hit her head too hard or that she was in some kind of shock.

To be honest, he has been more worried about her than he ever was for Graham, so to see this little hint of her regular self come to surface made him smile.

Unable to help it, he lifted a hand to her forehead and brushed her hair off her face, and apparently being possessed by some sort of need herself, she leaned forward and kissed him full on his mouth, her lips pressing insistently against his but not going any further than that.

"We should go, just run away without ever looking back and just… ugh, just go."

Licking the taste of her out of his lips and then making sure Graham was still passed out instead of looking, Robin kissed her harder, his tongue breaking past her lips so that it could melt against hers, moving together and exploring at will.

When they finally broke apart, he made his eyes fix deep into her own stare. "Yeah, and do what exactly? Live in the woods? Forever hide from the men your husband will definitely send looking for you."

"I doubt he will ever send anyone looking for me…"

Biting into the corner of his lips because yes, there was nothing he would like more than taking her and disappearing, he knew he couldn't… that he wouldn't...

"You are the Queen, and I am a prisoner, so of course he will. He will think I kidnapped you even… and he'll have the whole Kingdom thinking about all the atrocious things I would be doing to you; then when they finally came upon us, they will tear me apart, limb by limb."

"I wouldn't let them." She kissed him again, her hand in his hair and her tongue looking for his. For a few more seconds, Robin allowed himself to indulge in the sweet sensation of her, kissing her long and deep, pulling her as close as he could…

But then, not wanting to be caught and then killed by Graham, he pulled away.

"You should drink as much water as you could. We have to keep walking."

Chewing on her lips and lowering her face, the Queen nodded; then she was standing up and making it towards the stream.

Blowing out a breath and taking the opportunity to make everything be ready, Robin walked to Graham and called to him. The man reacted immediately, opening his eyes and forcing himself into a sitting position.

"You think you can keep going?"

Groaning, the Queen's personal guard nodded and fought his way up to his feet. "Of course I can."

"Good, because we are leaving now." He turned around to start walking, but before he could get too far, Graham called for him.

"Locksley."

Arching an eyebrow, Robin looked back to the other man and for what felt like an eternity, they just looked at each other, the same way two rivals did when trying to seize each other. Then, Graham was talking.

"Stay away from the Queen."

Narrowing his eyes and walking a step closer towards the man, Robin scoffed, his tongue pushing insistently against the inside of his cheek. "Excuse me?"

"If you valued her, or any of the things she has done for you, I wouldn't have the need to say this."

"And what exactly is what you are saying?"

Graham cleared his throat, for a moment looking away. "I think you know, and I respect the Queen too much to say it myself." Then, he was back looking at him. "Listen, I know it may feel like a game to you right now and that the thrill of the whole thing is not making you think things as you should, but this that you are doing… it's not right, and it can cause a lot of trouble, not only for you, but for her as well; so why don't you put those simple minded wits of yours to use and leave her alone."

After putting a piece of his mind out there, Graham made as if to walk past him, but just as he was passing him by, Robin grabbed him by the arm, his fingers digging hard into the man's muscle.

"I don't see any of this as a game. Unlike you and all your mates, I'm not playing at being soldier and I am sure as hell not enjoying any of this. I'm not here by choice, I was captured, just right after seeing how your people burned and then killed everyone I know, so don't fucking tell me what to do just because you think you have some sort of special claim to her…"

With that said, Robin let go of him and started walking… but as he did so, he couldn't help to have the man's words swirling into his head, and the more he thought about them, the more sense they made to him. Because yes, as good as she felt and as much as he wanted her, he needed to put a stop to whatever was happening between himself and the Queen… and the sooner he did that, the better.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing Regina has been expecting upon arriving back to the castle, was a warm welcome by the King.

Actually, she has been almost a hundred percent sure that her so-called husband didn't even take notice of her absence that day, and that if anything, he was only going to care about the attack when the fact that his precious vehicle was lost during it, would be brought to his attention.

That was it, he would throw a fit, blame her for it, and then that was going to be the end of all the attention she would get from him, because he sure as hell wasn't going to give a damn about how she almost died, or that one his men did… because no, King Leopold was way beyond caring over such trivial matters.

Not like she cared, not even one bit. She didn't need Leo's attention or anything related to him, and what she wanted and has been looking forward to, was to arrive unnoticed, go into her bedchambers, take a long bath and then go to bed.

If she could sleep past noon of the following day, better.

But much to her chagrin, going unnoticed was not going to be an option, because as it happened, as soon as she stepped into the castle, the first thing she came upon was that the whole place was a chaotic mess with guards all over, maids running from one spot to the other, and Leo's advisers rushing into the King's Throne Room…

All of that stopped as soon as she walked in though, and as she stood by Graham's side, eyes wide, bruised, more than a little disheveled and with her heart in her throat over the fact that she had to part ways with Robin as soon as they entered the castle's premises, time seemed to freeze as everyone looked at her.

For some reason, it irked her like nothing she has ever lived as of late under that roof, so snarling her lips and straightening her back as only a Queen would do in a situation like that, she spoke.

"What, don't you have anything better to do than staring?" Her voice thundered all around as her chin lifted, "Go on, chop chop, keep going with your business."

"Your Majesty… Gods be damned, bring her to the King at once."

Great, she thought, because seeing Leopold right then was the last thing she needed after the hell of a day she just had. But knowing better than getting all nasty with the King's closest adviser as he approached her to guide into the Throne Room, the young Queen kept her chin up high and started walking on her own, brushing him away with a gesture of her hand.

"I know the way."

With that said, she moved, and while it hurt her already sore muscles to do so, she managed to walk in without flinching or showing the minimum trace of discomfort. Now, upon entering, all eyes in that room fell over her, but there was one set that fell on her heavier than the rest, the King's.

"What the hell?" Standing up from his throne, the man rushed towards her, and one would think that with such an unseen agility, that it was an out of concern act and that maybe, he was going to check on her… but no, Regina knew better, because one look at the fire in his eyes was all she needed to know that the King was beyond angry... with her.

Why? She wasn't sure, but she almost flinched in anticipation as she saw him approach because yes, she knew what was coming; but before he could even lay a hand on her, Graham stepped between them and even when he was even more banged up that her, he did one of the uptight reverences he used when addressing the King.

"Your Majesty, it is my duty to inform you that one of your enemies cowardly attacked us on the road, and that their clear intention was to have the Queen killed. They failed, we lost a car and a man, but it is my great honor to bring your Queen back to you."

"Honor, you think you honor me with this, you stupid boy?"

"Oh wow." Regina said, her tone dripping fake surprise over the fact that Leo probably wanted her never to come back. Who knew, maybe it would fit his narrative in some way, she didn't know and she didn't care, as all she was thinking was that she should have pushed harder when she told Robin they should escape together.

At her words, the King stopped on his tracks, his lips curling maliciously as he stared daggers at her. "Were you seen? When coming in, did anybody see you?"

Knowing she should keep her answers short and precise instead of throwing wood to the fire, Regina shrugged. "Only the ridiculous amount of guards you have out there, and your maids. What, were you planning on going to war over me and now I ruined it by being fine and alive?" Because if that was it, she could go back out of the castle and disappear in an instant...

"Your Majesty, our men are ready to launch an attack on George's territory, we can do it even if the Queen is alive, we can say she was severely injured and that will give you ground. They attacked first, this is an opportunity that can't be wasted."

Watching as Sidney poorly advised the King, Regina scoffed. "So I was right."

The bastard… it wouldn't surprise her either if he was the one orchestrating the attack just to have an excuse for his stupid war.

Ignoring her and looking at Graham instead, the King started to give the man orders. "Get her out of here, discreetly, as we don't need anybody else seeing her, and make sure she doesn't get out of her room until I say she can get out, is that clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Apparently having enough, Graham grabbed her by the forearm and started to walk her out of the Throne room. He did it slowly, through the back door, probably because he was trying so very hard not to limp his way out and that one was closer. But also, to be as discreet as he could as that back door, lead to a more private hallway.

Once they were out, her personal guard blew out a breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and then grabbing her again, his obvious intention to escort her into her bedchambers.

"I know my way to my own chambers, Graham."

Twisting his lips, he nodded. "I know, but I would rather escort you there than having one of the King's men to do it. There's that and well… I have to make the arrangement with some of my own men… to you know, keep guard at your door day and night."

Scoffing, she set her eyes deep into his and unlike all the other times she would do this, he didn't look away, his stare bordering on apologetic. "You don't mean to really keep me locked in there, are you?"

"My apologies, but I have to follow the King's orders."

For a few seconds, Regina just stared at him, but when he gave no intention of backing away, she groaned. "You know what, fuck you, and fuck the King." Feeling more frustrated than mad, she yanked her arm from his hold and turned around, her intentions to walk on her own and straight into her room.

She almost did it, she was even almost on top of the stairs already when all of a sudden, she remembered something very important, more important than anything, actually. That was why closing her eyes and swallowing down her pride, she walked back to him, biting hard into her cheek and clenching her fist.

"Robin, you have to make sure he stays safe, you hear me? And tell him he still owes me a chess game." Sure, she had no real interest in the game for the time being, but she did need him to know she was fine and that was the only thing that occurred to her that was safe enough to pass as a message.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

"As I wish… ha, I wish I was far from here." With that said, she lifted her chin again and with all the dignity still left in her, she walked towards her chambers.

Graham followed her, she knew it, but because his leg was messed up from the car accident and his limp wasn't letting him advance much, she was able to keep way ahead of him. She was even able to walk through her door without having to face him.

Now, inside her bedroom, an army of maids came to draw her a bath, clean and tend her cuts and even to bring food. She didn't mind eating any of it though and after sending them away, she just soaked in the tub, staying submerged in the water until it started to get cold and until her eyes started to close. Afterwards, she dressed up to sleep and meant to hop in bed.

Before she could do it though, the doors burst open and without any kind of warning, Mary Margaret came rushing in. She moved fast, her eyes full of tears and her arms extended, and when she finally approached a very annoyed Regina, the younger woman threw her arms around her neck and hugged her, sobbing uncontrollably as the Queen cringed.

"They told me you were dead." Sucking into a shaky breath, Mary Margaret held her tighter, her hair all over Regina's face.

The Queen had to blow it off her way, her lips snarling as her arms hung loose at her sides. "Well I'm not."

Instead of finding relief on that, the Princess cried a little harder, mumbling between sobs how she thought she left her all alone and yes, despite her apprehension when it came to getting attached to the girl, she ended up patting her back a little.

Then, when she announced she was too tired and needed her rest and Mary Margaret asked if she could lay down with her, she for some reason said yes.

For the next week, that's how she spent her days, locked in that room and with Mary Margaret as her only company. She came every day after dinner, chatting her heart out and sometimes, staying to sleep as well.

It was annoying… or at least that's what she liked to think, but at some point, when the days kept turning and she was still locked in there, Mary Margaret came to be the only thing keeping her half sane...

"Have you seen Graham?" Regina asked her stepdaughter one day, wondering about the man because he was her only link to Robin and she was starting to get antsy about not knowing anything about him.

Mary Margaret, who was brushing Regina's hair as she sat in front of her vanity, smiled her infamous bright smile. "He was sent to rest until his leg got better… he didn't want to, but daddy thinks he needs to have all his guards in top condition… you know, just in case. I know, because David told me."

David… there it was that name again. For the past week, she has been hearing about David this and David that and not even once, has her interest picked up. But she needed a distraction from thinking about Robin all day and then part of her nights, so out of desperation, if not for anything else, she asked.

"You and this David seem to have grown close."

Putting the hairbrush down and then placing both hands to her chest, the Princess sighed a bit too dreamily. "We have. I know you are going to think I'm crazy, or that it's too soon, but we are in love… and Regina, there's nothing in the world that feels better than this. I think about him all the time and I miss him when I can't see him and…" Dropping her hands and then blushing, she closed her eyes. "He kissed me the other day and ever since I only feel butterflies in my stomach and in my head."

Arching her eyebrows high in her forehead, Regina turned around, in a way, understanding how the girl was feeling. Because yes, she and Robin did more than kissing and he was more than a teenage crush to her, but she did know how it was to miss someone so much her chest hurt with the intensity of it.

Robin, with his deep blue eyes and his rare dimple smile, was everything she could think of. He was ever present in her thoughts, he could constantly haunt her dreams, and if she has meticulously tried to find a way out, even if it was for a bit more than an hour, it was so that she could see him.

She wasn't sure it was love, as it could very much well be infatuation, but it was definitely more than what she has ever felt for anyone in her entire life.

But not wanting to get stuck in her Robin's thoughts, she changed the subject. "Does your father know anything about this?"

"My father doesn't care about anything but this war he has going on, so no… I could marry David and he wouldn't know until it was too late to do something about it."

Surprised by the girl's boldness and sudden rebel nature, Regina smirked, meaning to encourage her to do it, as there was nothing worse than being married off to someone you couldn't stomach like it happened to her. So yes, Mary Margaret should marry whoever she wanted to… despite what her father could say.

But before she could even begin to talk her talk, the door to her room was slammed open and none other than the King himself came charging in, his face red, his eyes wild and his lips snarled.

Seeing him like that made Regina hold her breath and lock her jaw hard, because no, she has never seen the man looking so royally pissed, and let alone to someone that wasn't herself.

"You little whore."

"Daddy…"

It happened fast, one moment she was talking to Mary Margaret about boys and then all of a sudden, Leopold was grabbing the girl by the hair and dragging her out. It took Regina a second to react, but when she did, she immediately got to her feet and rushed after the duo.

"Is this how you repay everything I've ever done for you, by whoring yourself to some bloody peasant? You vile little slut..."

Mary Margaret was not saying anything to defend herself, she just cried her eyes out as Leopold pulled at her by the hair, making her move through the corridors until he was making her go into her bedchambers. Once in there, he pushed her in and walked after her, watching as she stumbled and tried to regain her footing.

"Who is this filthy peasant you were talking about? Tell me so I can find him and kill him myself."

"He's no one." Mary Margaret hiccupped, her tears rolling down her cheeks in torrents. "I… I made him up…"

"Are you lying to me now?" Yelling, he reached for her, going once again to pull at her hair hard.

"No, no, no… I swear… I don't… I haven't talked to anyone."

Knowing the girl was lying and sensing the King was not buying it, Regina stepped in.

"Leave her alone, she didn't mean any of it… it was just girl talk, a game..."

Obviously fuming, Leopold glared at Regina. "A game of what, of whores?"

"It's from a book, she reads one and then we act it on… it's nothing, really, just girl stuff."

"Well she is not just some girl, she is a princess and it's about time she starts acting like one, it's time she grows out of that fantasy world she lives in and come join real life."

Blurting that out, he reached for his belt and took out a dagger, and as soon as Regina saw the sharp object, all sense of rationality flew out of her and she actually reached for it, meaning to take it out of the man's hands and throw it away.

It was a futile attempt though, as it took the King only one hard slap with the back of his hand to her face to make her stumble backwards. It hurt, hell… she could even feel half her face throbbing with the impact and her ear ringing, but more than anything, she felt shocked.

Because yes, he has slapped her a few times, he has dragged her not too kindly and on a few occasions, if he was feeling particularly peeved, he would push her around. He would also insult her and treat her poorly, but he has never hit her with such impetus as he just did.

But then again, she has never seen mistreat his own daughter as he was doing now, let alone take a dagger to do only God knew what to her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I was stupid, alright… I won't talk like that again…"

Not minding his daughter's pleads, Leopold grabbed a handful of the Princess' hair and without any kind of consideration, he began to cut it with the dagger. He repeated the motion over and over again, all until Mary Margaret's long hair was no more and it lay on the marble floor of her bedroom now.

"Of course you won't talk like that again, and just in case, you also won't be getting out of here."

Swallowing on dry, Regina moved forward, her intention reaching the sobbing girl who just sat on the floor, but before she could even get too close, Leopold grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her out of the room.

"No more cuddling her, we've seen how you spoiled her enough already." He didn't say anything more to her and just walked away, giving orders to his men to keep the Princess locked in her chambers from then on.

Taking a few steps back, she watched as Mary Margaret's door was sealed, she watched for a while, her eyes huge on her face, her hand cupping her aching cheek and her heart beating hard and wild inside her chest.

But then, when she watched enough, she turned on her heels and walked away, nobody taking notice that she didn't return to her bedchambers; because as it always happened when Leopold got into a foul mood, everybody started looking the other way...

**XxXxXxX**

Taking cover in the shadows so that nobody would take notice of his presence at the prison camp, the man that has once been known as Robin Locksley instead of being just another number on King Leopold's extensive list of prisoners, bit hard on his lips, listening with all the attention in the world to the things his mate was telling him.

"Rumor is that King George is giving one hell of a bloody battle, and that he has defeated each and everyone of the attacks Leopold has sent his way."

"Good," Robin said, as he always did every time Will would receive him with good news about the war between the two Kings; especially, when such news tipped a lot towards King George's side.

Now, he wasn't sure how his friend knew, as he was still bonded to the prison camp and forced to do hard labor half of the day; but the thing was that he did, he knew what was going on outside and for that reason, Robin was there every single night, listening to all he had to say and making plans in his head about what could he do collaborate.

He was already thinking about escaping to join George's Army, but as it turned out, even with the freedom he had of roaming the place at will, getting past the guarded gates was as hard as sneaking into Leopold's castle and killing the man himself.

He has thought of that one too, even using Lacey to have a better idea of where was everybody in that castle, but because the King was apparently acting all paranoid with his enemy gaining more ground with each day that passed, he had cut Lacey off as recently as a few days before and sent her packing, meaning that now he lost his way in into the castle.

It also meant that Regina was going to be at the mercy of the man from then on… and he often thought about that too; but because he was trying his very best to ban the woman out of his mind, he would often shake the thought away.

It almost never worked, and at night, he would lie in bed thinking about her and hoping with everything that he had, that she was alright.

Sometimes, he would dream about her too, of him breaking into the castle not to kill Leopold, but to take her away...

"I don't know if it's such a good thing. I mean the King is inside those walls going out of his mind, and it has gotten so bad that people say he completely lost it. Just imagine that he apparently swore he would burn this whole place to the ground if it meant keeping the other King to come and claim it as his own… and when he says burning it, he means to do it with all of us trapped here."

Blowing out a breath because yes, that sounded bad, Robin scratched furiously underneath his jaw. "He needs to be taken down, there's no other way. I wish I could do more."

"You have done a lot mate, you don't even see it, but that food you bring, it has kept some of us strong and standing, because if our survival depended on what these areseholes give to us, we would definitely starve. When the time comes, we will join the fight and be able to stand thanks to you."

"Thanks to the Queen, you mean, so if the time ever comes and you find yourself in that castle while I'm not, remember that. She is to be spared, you understand?"

Narrowing his eyes, Will smirked. "Someone sounds a little smitten, uh?"

"Not smitten, you arsehole, but I do like to pay my debt and bizarre as it all turned out to be, I owe a lot to the Queen. I never got to tell her, so the least I can do is try my best to repay my debt, right?"

"If you say so."

Humming, Robin looked around. It was getting late, which meant that in a matter of nothing, the guards were going to start patrolling the perimeters, and that meant it was time for him to go.

He did, walking the same way he came in until he was by the cabin in the stables. He went directly in, almost jumping when he turned on the light and found Regina sitting on his bed, her hair loose and hanging down her back, her eyes shining as she stared at him, and an angry red mark imprinted on her right cheek.

Forgetting his intentions of banning the woman out of his system for good and getting worried, he rushed to her, his hand going to the back of her head as he inspected her face closely. "Regina, what happened?"

She shrugged, blinking rapidly, almost as if she was holding back on her emotions; but then, rolling her eyes as if everything was fine, she scoffed. "Nothing, I just wanted to see your face."

Clenching his jaw, Robin hissed. "Did he hit you?"

"No, no… I just… I got a little too much to drink last night and kind of got clumsy. It was funny actually… God, I really missed you. Didn't you, miss me?"

Exhaling deeply and letting his eyes roam all through her face, Robin tried to read on her features if she was telling the truth. He couldn't tell, as she was smiling what seemed to be a sincere smile, so he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

But if he did, if that was Leo that hit her, he was going to march straight into that castle and kill him on the spot, no matter what ended up happening to him.

"Well did you or did you not?"

"I did." She wouldn't even imagine how much, or how much he has tried not to feel that way only to fail miserably on his intent.

At his admission, her smile grew wider and unable to help it, Robin smiled as well, his thumb caressing her cheek as tenderly as he could.

"Then come here and kiss me, you silly."

He did, Gods be damned, but he did, corroborating once again that this woman was going to be indeed the end of him…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling slightly disoriented as he slowly blinked his eyes open, the man known as Robin Locksley stirred, involuntarily letting escape past his lips a low growl of discomfort that felt like it was torn out of the back of his throat.

It was a raw thing, one that made him feel like clearing his throat as he little by little, started to crawl out of the tranquil state of sleep he has been submerged in until a second ago.

So yes, waking up was gradual, first he opened his clear blue colored eyes into slits and then his brain started to function, a collage of images that seemed too unreal to be true dancing inside his head.

The only thing was that… they weren't unreal; no, the images invading his mind were actually little bits of memories of something that very muched happened, in there, in that same bed he was laying on now.

"Shit." He rasped out as he tried to move, suddenly realizing that his entire arm was tingling, the nagging sensation running all the way from his shoulder and right to the tip of his fingers.

It was annoying as hell and when he tried to flex his fingers, the discomfort only grew stronger.

Groaning and closing his eyes, he breathed in, little by little realizing that his arm was trapped under a body that wasn't his own and thus the reason the limb fell asleep on him.

"Shit, shit..." He complained groggily to himself, but he left the arm where it was and waited for the feeling to fade away on its own.

Now, he may have woken up disoriented, but by now he was more up to date with what was going on, and without having to take a look at her, he knew that the body laying over his arm was the Queen's.

Who else could it be anyway? He didn't need to look at her to know it because by then, he could recognize that intriguing aroma of her anywhere, anytime, and in that moment, he detected it all over the room. It mingled with the unmistakable murky scent of sex so that told him all he needed to know.

He could also blindly identify the warm frame pressing against him to be hers because somehow, his body and all his senses had quickly gotten a hang of all of what made her be her. Her smell and taste, how her skin felt pressed to his, the raspy moans that came out of her as he would thrust himself deep and deeper into her...

So yes, he knew it was her; what he didn't understand and what momentarily took him aback, was the fact that she was still there.

Frowning and fully opening his still sleepy eyes, the Sherwood native was greeted by the sight of the back of her head a few inches lower from his lips, her dark hair spilling all over his pillow.

She was sleeping, that much he could tell, and that right there made him wonder how did they end up sleeping together. Sure, he remembered with great detail what happened in that room between them the previous night, from the desperate way in which she clung to him as he drove insistently into her, to the way she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her; but he couldn't for the life of him, remember how or when they fell asleep all over each other.

It was nice, of course it was, but at the same time, so very dangerous. So, should he wake her up and send her back to the castle, or should he let her sleep there and fuck it al, even if that was not going to end well for him?

Part of him knew the answer, it knew he should send her away and tell her they should never ever see each other again, especially, with the air smelling of war and with the King turning from mad to madder

But… and there was always a but, the thing was that he couldn't just do that… he didn't even want to...and the reason wasn't only because he liked having her in his bed.

Yes, she felt good and sex with her was amazing, a basic necessity that has has been denied to himself for far too long. But more than satisfying a carnal necessity, she has become everything… the owner and master of his every waking hour and sometimes, even of his dreams, and he wasn't sure if that was something he could turn a blind eye to.

He has tried… God knew he really did and for a while, he even thought he succeeded. He got busy, he made plans that didn't even include her and all was fine; but then she reappeared, she came looking for his kisses and that was all it took for him to break.

It made things a bit more complicated considering his plans to flee, because how could he leave her now that he knew there was no escaping what he felt?

Swallowing down and overwhelmed with so much thinking, Robin bit the inside of his cheek and tried to figure out what to do, this time, without cracking his skull open.

So she was there… after more than a week of being missing in action, she came, kissed him and now he was trying to make her fit into his plans.

It was insane, the things now running through his mind; but what could he say when he was starting to make peace with the fact that he wanted her with him, that he always wanted her with him...

Blinking slowly, Robin breathed into her scent, his fingers tracing lazy circles around her hip bone for a few seconds; then, his fingers moved from her hip, going down to her thigh before slowly pulling her even closer against him.

Her body easily gave in and in a matter of nothing, he had had her glued to him, her back perfectly molding to his torso and her ass pressing against his groin. She was so close now that if he decided to, he could upturn her ass to him a little more, and all it would take him to take residence inside of her would be a hard push.

It would be easy, with this new level of proximity, he was half hard already and that was a good place to start.

Through all that, the black-haired woman didn't even stir, and feeling more awake than ever, he breathed into the scent of her hair and mumbled under his breath. "Hey."

Nothing… the only movement he could detect from her was her soft breathing and nothing more. He could do anything… anything and she wouldn't find out until he was already inside of her, moving within her and searching for release.

He kind of wanted to do it, he wanted to see her reaction of waking up with his cock buried deep inside of her. It would be a nice addition to her repertory of new sensations, morning sex...

Still undecided but feeling kind of restless, he slid his tingling hand from underneath her and made it go on the move; it slid up her hip, down the curve of her waist and along her ribcage. His touch was soft but secure, and when his fingers found themselves venturing into the valley of her chest, he took his time feeling her around.

As he already knew, her flesh was soft and inviting so for a second, he played with the idea of turning her around so he could touch her with his lips instead of with his hands.

He didn't do that though, and enjoying instead the soft texture of her skin, he just slid his hand back to her hip and sucked into his mouth the corner of his lip. "Regina." He called, but when there was no response, he just pushed his hips against her.

By now he was hard with the promise of her, and feeling overcome with a desire that was hard to control, he lowered himself a little bit, sliding an arm back underneath her and accommodating himself in a way that his erection was nestled between her warm folds.

The position was a bit inconvenient but not hard to conquer, so lifting her left leg slightly with his other hand, he slowly gave that ultimate push until he slowly started to slide right in.

Now, he could have done it in one single thrust, but he wanted to take his time, so with the calm of those who live in no hurry, the blue-eyed man slowly settled in, inch by inch until his entire length was buried deep into her sex.

Hissing and closing his eyes, he throbbed inside of her and at that she did stir… well, actually not only did she stir but she mumbled something under her breath and tried to pull away from him.

She almost drew all the way out but grabbing her to him and preventing her from going anywhere, Robin pushed into her once again and opened his eyes.

At the invasion, he could feel the woman's entire body waking up so he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Morning." He mumbled, curling the palm of his hand over her hip.

Humming, the Queen relaxed against him and she even pressed her ass even more to him. But that was the only thing she did; if it wasn't because he could feel how her breathing started to pick up a little bit, he would say that she just went back to sleep.

Feeling glad that she didn't push him off, Robin dragged his lips up; the tip of his tongue peeking out so he could draw an imaginary line to her jaw.

Without saying anything, he began to thrust into her, his rhythm painfully slow. He would push in, and then draw away until he was almost out; then he would go all the way in, and then back out. It was torturous, but he wanted to drag the moment and enjoy the feeling as long as he could.

"Robin- not so slow." She hissed under her breath, her voice a raspy whisper that made him want her even more.

"Are you in a hurry?" His own voice came off raspy as well and he couldn't help but to think that she felt tighter like this, his erection strangling into her warm passage as his hand took back the task of touching her all over.

He touched her tits, grabbing her flesh into his hand and weighing her in, then he circled her nipples with his thumb and dragged a hand down to her flat stomach, getting near to her pubic bone and then back to her ribcage and to her tits again.

In response, she threw her head against him and pushed her ass to him so he could go deeper into her. He took the opportunity to grab her leg and picking up his rhythm, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply into her.

"That's so good, I love it."

Pressing a kiss to her neck, Robin groaned. "You do? Tell me how much… how much you like it."

Sucking in a breath, Regina pushed against him once again. "Lots. It makes me… oh I didn't know it was like this. And you, you like it?"

Chuckling because how could he not like it, Robin licked his lips. "Yeah, I do… so much."

"Hmm, good, because it's all yours…"

Feeling his desire rise to a fever pitch with those words, his fingers dug into her flesh.

"What's mine, this?" He asked in a low dark tone, wriggling the arm underneath her a little so that he could with his hand, touch her heated groin, his fingers, brushing over her wetness and flickering that special spot where all her nerves seemed to connect.

"Yes, that… me, everything." Regina moaned at the contact, so feeling encouraged, he worked her nice, his fingers manipulating her clit as if he has done it a thousand times.

"Yes you are, just mine." Gasping because God, how he wished that was true and that their situation would be different, he kept going at it, making her tremble and moan brokenly.

He did that for a while, as his other hand moved along her thigh, dragging it slowly up to her ass so that he could squeeze her flesh as best as he could with the position. He managed, enjoying the feeling and spreading her as much as he could, but he bit down the urge of telling her how he would love to fuck her there too.

It would probably freak her out, because yes, for all her talks with whores and whatnots, the Queen was still a bit naive in some aspects, and the dirty thoughts taking over him at that moment, were probably ones he should simply keep to himself for now...

"Mmm I like that… don't stop." The words were a suffocated growl and he was sure that he could feel her entire body vibrating against him, it was mind-blowing, so as a response, he slammed hard into her.

It just felt good to feel her reacting to him and actually liking it, so without planning on it, the nice and slow approach of earlier was forgotten.

His rhythm picked up, and even if he wasn't fucking her as hard and fast as his body wanted, there was a sweet urgency to his ministrations that made his entire being go on overdrive.

Feeling his control slipping already, he closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. He didn't know what she was doing to him, all he knew was that he was slamming into her as if he wanted to send his cock all the way to her throat and she wasn't complaining, in fact her moans and short breaths was telling him that she liked it very much.

"Oh my God..." Regina moaned and tilting her face to him, she pressed her lips to his.

It was a bit tricky to kiss in that position but they managed, both their tongues searching each other so they could meet. And when she moaned gravely into his mouth and he felt her inner muscles tightening around his cock, he knew she was a goner.

Kissing her hastily and pumping into her harder, he held her as she came, he could also feel his blood ringing in his ears and in a matter of nothing, he groaned and with one hard thrust, he exploded inside of her.

"Oh, fuck-" He mumbled against her lips as his hips darted forward, his erection throbbing and spilling his hot load into her while his fingers dug into the hollow of her waist.

Taking all he had to give, Regina pushed hard against him and when there was nothing left in him, he groaned again and pulled out.

Breathless, satiated and with his mind everything but clear, the blue eyed man lay on his back and closed his eyes. The wild notion that this was something he could get easily used to settling in his brain.

Once the thought was there, he opened his eyes again so he could take a look at the woman at his side. She was just there, hair carelessly everywhere, looking as satiated as he felt with her warm eyes languidly set on him, her cheeks flushed and her tongue peeking between her parted lips.

She looked dreamy and yes, the sigh of her was something he could get used… and she was someone he could see himself fighting for.

He just needed to know how to do it, because unfortunately, taking her and fleeing with her off into the sunset was not an option.

"Look at this mess, I need to use the bathroom." Moving forward and kissing his lips briefly, Regina scoffed, eyeing him down in a way that he couldn't quite decipher.

Smiling in a somehow apologetic way because yes, the mess was all in her, he watched her stand up, his eyes admiring the sight of her naked body from behind. Once the door was closed, he averted his eyes and stared to the ceiling.

Regina… what the bloody hell was she doing to him? Maybe she didn't know it, but she basically had him wrapped around her little finger and that was something that shouldn't have happened.

What they were doing was dangerous; because in a world where he had to stay focused or he could get killed, the last thing he needed was a distraction like her; no matter how nice she felt or how good her scent was to his senses.

Besides she was the Queen, for crying out loud, so with more reason, this was something that should have stopped… or better yet, it shouldn't have begun.

But it was there, it was too late for regrets or for backtracking, and he would do what needed to be done. It was not going to be easy, it was going to be a long road for sure, but if it all went well, at the end it was going to lead him where he wanted.

For a few minutes he remained there, his mind running and his eyes glued to an undefined spot on the ceiling.

At least that was until she got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel he didn't even know he had and picking her clothes from where they lay scattered on the floor.

From then on his eyes rested only on her.

She wasn't saying anything and he wondered if this was the time she was going to leave for good, because yes, he was there making plans for the long run and he wasn't even sure if that was something she wanted.

After the war, the life he could give her was nothing compared to what she was used to.

He had nothing, he was no one. Because of King Leopold, his home has been burned to the ground, his family and friends have been all killed, and he had nothing that wasn't his name on him.

Even when he has been spared, he survived on the fields for almost a year only because he was too stubborn to give up and not because he had the resources, and after that, he went by because of her; so what made him think she would want him to come back for her?

Sure, he wanted to say that she should be alright with it because her husband was going nowhere but down, and if he didn't intervene, so could her.

If things went well, Leopold's reign was going to end, and so would her lifestyle, so whatever life he could give her after, was better than ending up lynched… right?

He would say yes, but that was his way of thinking, not hers.

He didn't know what she wanted… hell, he didn't even think she knew what she wanted, and for that reason only, he should be careful about what he said and how he said it.

Clearing his throat, Robin watched her, taking notice that she wasn't getting dressed. It made him wonder if she was planning on staying instead.

It would be nice, but the reality of it all was that she shouldn't, not with how crazy everything was, and since it was still dark outside, the time was perfect for her to go unnoticed…

That thought right there made him sit down and reach for a glass of water from the nightstand. "You should go before the sun is up; if morning comes and you are not where you are supposed to be, you could get in trouble."

"Really?" She asked as she turned to him while rolling her eyes. "Kicking me out of my own cabin? You are not being nice, Robin."

As if to make sure the words were not taken harshly, she climbed back to bed and kissed him, her fingers sliding into his hair as her lips nibbled on his.

For a few seconds, he kissed her back, but then, lifting a hand to her face, he pulled away. He touched the red angry mark there lightly, his eyes once again inspecting it. "You sure he didn't hit you?"

Her eyes rolled, her lips quirked. "As if I would let him lay a hand on me."

"Well, I've heard rumors of him being a bit out of control, and that makes me wonder how safe you are in there. The fact that he sent Lacey away doesn't make me feel better either."

Leaning into his touch, the Queen closed her eyes. "I'm safe, I wish I could be far away from there but you know…"

Yes, he knew, and he was going to take her far from there. Just not now, as it was too dangerous; and when he did, she didn't even have to feel obliged to be with him, because his goal was to set her free, to let that fiery spirit trapped in her run wild at last, and if that was not with him then there was nothing much to do.

It would be a hard blow, yes, but she has been a prisoner in her own way too long, just as he was now, and he didn't want to perpetuate that for her after King Leopold was no more.

That was why using his thumb to run it over her lips, Robin blinked slowly, in a way glad that she was so strong willed, as it made what he had to do come easier.

She didn't need him now, she could fend for herself for the time being, as whatever attack King George would unleash directly to the castle, was still far away.

In a way, that made his apprehension lower a little when it came to going away, because he knew that he could do what he needed to do for the war, be it with the rebels or with King's George's troops, and then, before all hell would break loose, he could come back for her, preventing any real harm to come her way.

"I have to ask for a huge favor."

And yet, even though he knew his plan was the only way to go, without saying it outloud, he already felt his stomach tying in a knot; because yes, he needed to go, he had to, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave her there.

He would take her if he could, but with the war raging on and people out there willing to spill any kind of royal blood, the safest place for her was at the castle for the time being.

He would get her later, keep her safe, but for now, he needed to go...

Kissing the ball of his thumb, Regina opened her eyes and smiled, and if he somehow ended up dying on his quest and this was the last time he ever laid his eyes on her, he knew it was going to be the last image crossing through his mind.

Not the Queen, with her fancy dresses and her red lips, not the Queen with her hair all done and her dark perfumes, but Regina, her face clean of any makeup, her eyes shining and her lips turning into that elusive but satisfying smile he thought about everytime he closed his eyes.

"Let me guess, you want me to suck-lick your cock."

She laughed at her own comment, rolling her eyes but biting playfully onto her lips. Robin just watched her, drawing into a deep breath until his chest felt full; then, he slowly exhaled. "I need you to help me get out of here."

Frowning, her head tilted a little to the side. "What do you mean?"

Well here it goes, he thought...

"The King apparently has plans of burning the working fields and executing all the prisoners he has if George's troops ever get near… and Regina, they are closing in, and so are the rebels. I can't be here when that happens, same way I have to do everything I can to stop those men from dying."

Now, he wasn't going to say it because he didn't want to jinx it, but from outside, he could plan a way to liberate the working fields and set the prisoners free… as he couldn't just leave them to their fate. King Leopold was already planning on killing them, and King George wouldn't care too much, so someone needed to do it, and that someone had to be him.

Blinking rapidly, the Queen scoffed. "Well you're here, not at the working fields so you are safe, nothing will happen to you."

Shaking his head because she didn't get it, Robin dropped his hand from her face and let it rest on her knee instead.

"I'm a prisoner, Regina; here, inside the castle or at the working fields, nothing will change that while I'm on King's Leopold grounds. That's why I need to be out, and you're the only one that can help me."

Puffing out a breath, the Queen pulled away from him, wrapping the towel tighter around her body and shaking her head. "No, I can't help you with that."

Furrowing his brows, he eyed her intently, definitely taking notice in the change in her features. She was all serious now and her chin was tilted a bit too high, almost pelutanly.

It made him realize that just because he had feelings for her, it didn't mean she had some for him. For all he knew, he was nothing but a little game to her, an expendable one. She got the King his whores, and she got him for herself, so why should she care what he needed or not?

Swallowing on dry, his face also became too serious. "You can't, or you don't want to?"

Pursing her lips and eyeing him critically, she bit hard into the inside of her cheek. "Both, I can't, and I don't want to. Is this how you repay all of what I've done for you? By wanting to leave me here?"

Gasping out loud and feeling a little lost, Robin did a double take. "It's not that I want to leave you here, Regina, but I can't stay either…"

Clenching her jaw and getting to her feet, she hissed. "I asked you to take me away back when we were at the woods and you said no, and now you come here and pretend I help you out?"

Snorting in disbelief because he couldn't just soak into what she was pouring on him, Robin got up as well. "I didn't have anywhere to take you. Regina, you're the Queen, it's not like I can parade you around without anyone recognizing you. We wouldn't have lasted a day without someone trying to bloody lynch you."

Searching for her dress to put it on, she said nothing, she just snarled her lips and chuckled darkly. When she was done, she put on her shoes and turned her back on him, her intentions of going away crystal clear.

Running a hand down his face and his shoulders dropping, Robin breathed out. He didn't plan on saying anything, but the words came out just the same. "Are you really so self-centered that you would rather have me die just so you could keep me here as your bloody puppet? You're just like him then, aren't you?"

At his words, Regina turned to him and yes, he regretted the way he said that as soon as he saw the hurt in her eyes, and if that wasn't enough, he saw it in the way in which her lips trembled.

"I am nothing like him, you hear me? You want out? Alright, I'll get you out… this same night if you want." Her voice cracked, but her eyes were hard on him. After that, she didn't say anything more and just left, leaving Robin with so many things unsaid.

He forgot to tell her before, forgot to tell her that he was going to come back for her.

It was alright, though, because if she was going to help him out that night, he was going to tell her everything. How he felt and how he wanted nothing more than being with her...

What he didn't know, was that when night fell upon them and finally someone came into the cabin to help him out, it wasn't the Queen, but Graham, and to him, he said nothing…

TBC

Okay, fair warning that the next few chapters are not going to be too pretty…


	9. Chapter 9

Numb…

That was exactly how the Queen wanted to feel like, how she wanted to be. Desensitized, to feel nothing… she wanted to beat her sorrows into submission and just be free of the torturous pain that was slowly eating her inside out, gnawing through flesh and bone as it tried to reach into the very core of her soul.

It was in vain though, wanting that… because yes, some nights she somehow succeeded and with the aid of lots and lots of wine, she would get swallowed into a void so dark and consuming that it left nothing for her to hang onto. It left her momentarily empty, deprived of sensation or warmth or anything worth living for so that for a little while, she could at least find some kind of inner peace to the otherwise turmoil of emotions constantly raging inside of her.

Unfortunately, glorious as that felt, those moments were always short lived. It was a shame but the effects of the wine in her system weren't exactly long lasting and once they were gone, that feeling of devastating loss Robin left lingering in her psyche when he walked out on her would come back with a vengeance, and the results to that was never pretty.

She always ended up a mess, all broken and devastated; because once she would start to sober up and the reality of her situation hit her, she would feel a mixture of anger and sorrow that would make her feel like raging and crying, and the aftermath of such strong emotions always drained her, making her want to end it all.

She should do that… putting an end to it, because the truth of it all was that now that he was gone and the King was every day acting madder and even more out of control, her hope of ever escaping simply withered and died.

It was her fault, the disappointment and yes, everything of what was going on. Her fault for believing there has been a way out, for letting her emotions rule over... for trusting Robin and putting such blind faith on the thought that he was going to get her out of there when in fact, he has never said or even implied that he would.

So yes, it was all on her, for being so stupid… because now he was gone, and she was still there, trapped, and finding herself between a rock and a hard place only made her fee like she was slipping near the edge…

Now, for more than a week, she has tried to hold on for dear life, to be the strong woman she has always tried to be; but the more time that passed and the more her excuses to meet with the King thinned out, the more she felt like just making the jump and just give herself into nothing. To be gone, to disappear, to be no more… because the truth of it all was that she would rather die a thousand deaths than letting the King have her.

No… one would only have to take a look at his soulless little eyes to know how he would take all of his frustrations on her, how his depraved mind would take pleasure in humiliating her and hurting her and she was not going to put up with that. She couldn't, she didn't want to, and she wasn't going to...

"Your Majesty."

Opening her eyes as soon as she recognized the voice of the man entering the room, Regina stared blankly at the ceiling of her private bedchambers and swallowed on dry, the muscles of her body suddenly tensing.

It didn't last long, the internal cringing… because she was already halfway numb and when she was in such a state, she didn't usually care about anything.

Oh, but she should… because she knew why he came for, and it wasn't for something good.

Closing her eyes again, the young Queen heard his footsteps approaching her bed and she asked herself if this was going to be it, if this was the night she finally gave up.

It would be easy, she guessed... and so final… and as she once again thought about embracing the end of her, she wondered how long would it take for life to end if she just grabbed for the small dagger she had hidden under her pillow and put it right into her heart.

Would her hands tremble? Would she think of Robin as she bled into an eternal sleep?

She also wondered why her heart wasn't beating harder or why her eyes were not leaking at such thoughts, but she guessed she had the wine to blame for that. Because no, she wasn't completely drunk yet, but the fiery liquid has acted like some sort of anesthesia and all there was in her was sadness, any other emotion just appeared to have vacated her body.

"My apologies for interrupting your rest, my Queen, I just wanted to personally let you know that the King has been informed of your illness and he has desisted of requesting your presence until all your symptoms fade off."

"My illness?" She asked with a frown, her throat raw and her eyes fluttering open.

"Yes. Judging by the high fever, it could be the flu, a rather contagious case so he doesn't want to take his chances of you passing it to him. Not with the war getting every time nearer and the Kingdom depending on his good health."

Not caring how she was in just a thin silk robe that wasn't covering a great deal of her body, Regina sat on the bed despite the man's presence, her eyes lingering on him for what felt an eternity.

As always, he was just there, eyes glued to the floor and his posture as rigid as ever.

Now Graham… it was funny how she always took this man for granted even when he was more often than not, the one taking care of her. He was the one making sure her meals would be served when the King would refuse to let her out of her chambers, the one covering up when she acted in what the court would describe as unruly and yes, the one making excuses to have her go another day without the King calling her to his own rooms…

He was always there… unlike her father that gave her away and as much as it hurt to admit it, unlike Robin who took off without a look back.

"So I have the flu now? Good." Reaching for the glass on her nightstand, the Queen drank the rest of her wine and then sighed, still looking at the guard… thinking, her mind rolling onto places she shouldn't really roam into...

"It will be just for a few days though… my apologies that I couldn't think of anything that would last longer."

Blinking slowly and probably having one of the worst ideas ever, Regina hummed, because a couple of days was actually all she needed.

It wasn't the best thing ever, true… but what if Graham was the one to take her out? What if the two of them ran away never ever to be seen through the entire Kingdom again?

She had jewels they could sell, lots of them so money wouldn't be a problem. They could just go and take a ship to the other side of the world and simply start anew.

Now sure, Graham wasn't Robin and leaving with him wasn't what she wanted, but he was better than the alternative, which was staying with Leo.

Who knew? If she really tried to, she could learn to care for him, maybe even love him in the long run and forget all about the man that left her behind.

And really, it wouldn't even have to be so hard. She knew that at least the guard cared, he was also kind, he would die before letting anything happen to her and well, she guessed he wasn't that bad to look at.

Again, he wasn't Robin… he had the wrong shade of blue on his stare, he lacked the dimple smile she loved so much and his hair was too styled when compared to the careless way in which Robin's own hair went everywhere. His accent was different too, he looked too soft and he wouldn't look at her in the eye the way Robin did, but overall, he wasn't such a bad fate if you asked her.

He was handsome in his own way, and with time he could even make the knot in her stomach Robin left in her loosen up.

The only thing she had to make sure was if he could get into her as well, and if he was available.

"Do you have a woman, Graham? A wife, a girlfriend? Or maybe a man?"

Lifting his eyes for a moment so that he could look at her, her personal guard blinked a few times as if uncertain of how to respond. But then he was back looking at the floor, his face as stoic as ever. "No, my Queen… I don't have a woman, and I don't fancy men."

Perfect, she thought… but still, she was unable to find joy in the small victory.

Not like that mattered, so standing up from the bed so that she could walk to him, Regina bit on her lips, trying to find confidence in her approach.

It shouldn't be hard, not when she knew the drill already; like she hasn't spent so much time watching whores flirt with men for nothing. She knew how feeble they became under the touch of a woman, and how willing they were to agree to anything when their cocks were buried deep into a warm cunt.

Also, her time with Robin taught her a thing or two in the arts of men as well so now she just needed to use the acquired knowledge on this one.

"And do you want one?"

Biting hard on her tongue as his eyes stared at her in what seemed to be confusion, Regina decided to send it all to hell and just go for it. That was how she ended up resting the palms of her hands to his chest as she leaned close in to him.

What happened next happened as if in slow motion… or more so, like an out of body experience where even if she couldn't feel a thing, she knew and could even see her mouth firmly pressing against his. At least for a moment, because as if he was being burned, Graham quickly pulled his face a few inches away

"Your Majesty?" He whispered, visibly swallowing hard. Regina didn't even mind him, and sliding her hands to his shoulders, she just pressed even closer to him, searching for his mouth once again.

Who knew? This could serve as a double purpose because yes, she could get her so much desired freedom though him, but maybe she could also use it as a way to force Robin out of her mind.

What was sex anyway but a physical act? And that she liked it with Robin could only mean she could like it with Graham. He wasn't Leopold, he wasn't going to hurt her… so maybe she could start to get the hang of him now?

With that in mind, she kissed him harder, trying to force her senses into feeling it, and when he didn't pull away but instead remained there as if frozen, she grabbed his face and just crushed her mouth against his.

He relaxed a little into that and searching for an even better reaction, she tried to let her body mold into his.

She kind of managed... but still, even with one of her legs getting between the two of his and her hands moving down his arms, there was nothing. They didn't fit... they didn't flow like she did with Robin.

She also didn't feel her heart skip a beat when she made the kiss go deeper, her skin didn't break into goosebumps when she heard him hum nor when he kissed her back, and she didn't feel her insides turn into liquid fire when he finally put his hands into use and buried them into her hair.

Sure, the whole thing wasn't necessarily unpleasant and the tenderness in which he ran his fingers down her face was encouraging; but still… the consuming fire Robin would make her feel and that amazing sensation of melting into his mouth was just not there… because Graham simply wasn't _him_...

Frustrated because things were just not working as she wanted them, the brunette woman sighed, her eyes tight shut as she reached for one of his hands to make it slide down under her robe and right over her breast.

That still did nothing for her, not when he closed his hand over her flesh and not when his other arm came down to circle her waist to bring her closer.

She tried to, she really did, to get lost in him in the same way she would do with Robin, but at the end of it all, the only feeling tormenting her was a sense of devastation at the realization that she wasn't ever going to forget about him.

In fact, it was only when she forced her mind to imagine it was Robin the one kissing her and touching her, when she started to play pretend that he never left and that he was there with her, that she at last started to feel a tingle right between her legs that made her moan into the kiss.

Maybe it could work if she did it like that, so rubbing herself to him, she decided to find refuge into her memories to make herself feel it…

But, before she could even get into the whole thing, his hands were dropped from her and he was suddenly pulling away, leaving her with her mouth half open and her mind racing. "What's wrong?"

Blinking a couple of times and licking the taste of her out his lips, Graham blew out a breath, his eyes darker than their regular blue and his face all flushed. "You know I'm not him, right?"

It took Regina a second to understand what he meant, but when she did, she scoffed because yes, she knew he wasn't Robin… the same way that she knew nobody would ever compare to him, but at least he wasn't Leopold and for her that was more than enough.

"I know, and I don't mind."

Grabbing her face still when she went in for another kiss, Graham blinked slowly. "But I do. Your Majesty, I… I can't... not like this."

Sucking into a shaky breath because how could she convince him to help her escape when she couldn't even make him want to bed her, Regina turned around and with a dramatic sob, she threw herself face first back over her bed.

She didn't get it… couldn't understand what she did wrong. He has been responding fine… she has _felt him_ respond fine… at least until he just decided he didn't want her...

Not like it mattered now, because she just ruined it.

Well… she thought bitterly; it has been a stupid idea anyway. Leopold would never even allow for her to walk out of the castle's doors; at least not in the paranoid state in which he was, so she would have to either accept her fate already or take her own life.

It was a tough choice, because she really didn't want to die, but at the same time, she couldn't bear the thought of living a life where the King would get to touch her whenever he felt like it.

"My Queen-"

"Just leave me alone." She mumbled into her pillow, her voice cracking the slightest bit.

To her surprise, Graham did something he has never done before, he disobeyed a direct command, sat on her bed and willingly touched her, his hand curling to the back of her head softly.

He didn't say anything though, he just lingered there as Regina sniffed into her pillow, her hand sliding underneath it so that she could touch the dagger.

As it has been her intentions, the feeling of it served as a reminder of what was at stake, so wanting to know why she failed so miserably in her attempts to make him want her, she turned a bit to the side and blinked the tears that wanted to break out of her eyes.

"Why did you stop, you don't want me?" And really, it was alright if he wasn't drawn to her that way, because it wasn't like she needed him to be crazy about her. For all she cared, he could even imagine she was someone else if that was what it took for him to make him want to have sex with her.

But if it was because she did it wrong, or because he liked to be kissed any other way, she could at least fix it.

She would do anything...

Letting out an unusual chuckle, Graham pulled his hand away so that he could slide it down his face. "Believe me, I don't think I've ever wanted something as much as I've wanted to feel how it was to kiss you even if it was just once in my life… but not like this, not with someone else in your mind. Besides, you don't have to do any of what you did for me to help you, you know?"

Regina blinked once, then twice, watching him. "What do you mean?"

"I think what I mean to say is that I don't know how, or when because the King is acting all paranoid over the rumors of both you and the Princess taking lovers and he has men always on the lookout; but I'm going to get you out of here, to where he can't get to you… and I don't expect anything back from it."

Lifting up so that she could sit in front of him, Regina kept her eyes on him. He was back to serious, but there was something in the intensity of his eyes that was saying it all.

Yes, he was going to help her without any compromise and in a way, knowing that was a relief, and it made her feel hopeful. "You really would?"

He nodded, and in that moment, for the first time in the last several days, she smiled…

**XxXxXxX**

They were going to strike at midnight.

The plan was all laid out and set into motion already. The weapons were distributed through the contact inside the working fields, the prisoners were on high alert, and some of the rebels were even there, scouting the area to find the best spot to wait for the signal that was going to cue them into when to proceed.

So yes, the wheels were rolling, and judging by what he could see, they were rolling in the right direction.

Especially with the rebels, as he has made sure that they understood how they could only strike when they got the signal from the soon to be free prisoners. Only then, once the camp was free, they could go on and storm into the castle to take it, hopefully taking the King down in the process.

It was going to be quick, and swift, and if all went according to plan, very successful.

There was just no way for things to go wrong, after all, they knew for a fact that even though King Leopold was very much aware that his enemies were on the approach, his eyes were set on King George's men and their whereabouts, and because of that, he had most of his might there, ready for battle in the outsides of the plains.

A huge mistake, because they were unknowingly giving the rebels a huge advantage when it came to striking a surprise attack. In their mishap, they didn't have the manpower to defend their grounds, and that was an imperdonable slip from a man that was supposed to be a war expert.

They also knew that the King's guards were not ready to deal with a prisoners' revolt in the magnitude of the one they were planning, and that only meant that whatever manpower the castle had, it was going to be sent into the working fields to subdue their captives.

What they didn't know was that leaving that security breach in what was supposed to be their fortress, was going to be the end of Leopold and his reign of terror.

It was the perfect plan, smooth but imminent, and he had faith that it was going to work, that the King and his men wouldn't even know what hit them. First, with the uprising from the prisoners, and then when the rebels seized the castle.

It was going to be glorious, a day for the books and even thinking about it, provoked a rush of adrenaline to pump through his veins. Too bad that he wasn't going to be there to see it, as he was going to be busy with a more important task; one that was going to take place now: finding the Queen and taking her away from all the chaos that was going to ensue.

Now... that part of the plan was his alone, and other than Will, nobody even suspected. Not Regina, as he stupidly forgot to tell her, and definitely not the rebels.

Now, not telling the Queen when he had the chance was a mistake that has kept him awake most of his nights, feeling guilty by the omission… wondering what she was thinking, what she was doing, and hoping to God that she didn't think he simply abandoned her.

He also hoped, with everything that he had, that she was alright and that no harm had come her way by the hands of the King.

As for the group, what could he say? He didn't fully trust them enough to drop them such a bomb like the one he was planning. Besides, this thing that he had to do was a one man-job, and if he told Will about it, it was because in case he didn't make it, at least he wanted Regina to have a chance of making it out.

Not that he had plans of cocking it up, no… he couldn't. This was a thing that had to be done right from the very beginning and God knew that he couldn't fail; because no matter how they were joined by the same cause, he didn't even want to imagine what some of those men would do to her if Will didn't make it on time and they got their chance at laying their hands on her first.

What could he say? She was a Queen, a stunning and beautiful one, and what was worse, she was married to the most hated man all around and that was a dangerous combination.

He wouldn't doubt that in their thirst for vengeance, the rebels would want to do what men did in war and have their turns with her before hanging her, and that was something he couldn't allow to happen.

King George's men would have kidnapped her, probably, if their commander was smart, but the rebels? No… they were going to act as animals.

That was why for the past week or so, he has been meticulously planning for this as well, cracking his skull open with so much thinking; at least until he came with the perfect way to do it.

It was a simple thing, in a way easy, because after so many nights studying the perimeters, he knew when the guards changed their shifts, he knew who got distracted with what and at what hour, and that was the kind of information that was going to help him get in.

That was how in that moment, at a quarter to seven, he ended up at the back gate that led into the castle. It was the less guarded one and what was better, it was all cracked. Also, the men that patrolled the fence were the laziest of them all, taking their tea breaks at all times and never on the lookout of what was going on in the surroundings.

A piece of cake, actually, and now that he was there, it was just a matter of biding his time.

When the moment came, he would go for it; taking cover into the darkness of the night that already crept upon them to sneak in. Once that was done, he just had to make it into the castle.

He had the map in his mind of the entire place, thanks to Lacey, so once in, it was just a matter of not letting himself be seen, getting Regina, and then sneaking back out.

He just needed to be silent as a shadow, leave no trail, and take her as far away as he could… where she could be safe, free and hopefully, his.

If she wanted, of course… thing that he was very much hoping for.

Chewing on his lips, the man nodded, silently agreeing with his own plan, and hoping with every fiber of his being, that it could carry on to perfection.

So far it looked good, so taking in a deep breath when the guard finally turned his back so that he could sit over an old barrel while grabbing what appeared to be a cigarette, Robin decided that it was his time to go for it, his eyes set on the cracked fence and his mind getting ready to do this as quietly as he could.

Now, he was barely making it out of his hiding place when he felt it, his side being hit hard enough to make him fall on the dirt.

He went down with a thud, quickly realizing that the impact has been provoked by a running person that somehow collided against him and tackled him down.

It was a man… a very loud one that between groans, apparently wanted to get away from him as fast as he could. In his attempts, he wasn't letting Robin get up either, as he somehow kept pushing him down.

"What the…" The man said, not exactly loud, but it wasn't a whisper either, and as was to be expected, the sound caught the attention of the guard making the rounds.

"Who's there?"

Hit by a rush of adrenaline because no, he couldn't get caught, Robin tried to push his attacker away to get up to his feet and retreat.

The man apparently had the same revelation because he quickly and with the agility of a wild cat, rolled away and disappeared into some bushes.

It all happened fast, too fast, one second he was ready to go and get his Queen, and the next one he was hurrying back to his hidden place, the sound of the guard calling for backup echoing inside his head..

"Fuck, fuck…" He mumbled under his breath, a mixture of dread and anger surging in his stomach and bubbling up his chest.

But then when he saw the man, a blond he was sure he has seen around the Rebel's camp and who identified himself as a runaway guard from Leopold's ranks make the run for the fence again and actually making it, he felt like screaming the curse words out loud.

Like was this real? Did the kid just ruin things for him and for what?

Biting hard into the inside of his cheek, the former prisoner made as if to turn around to leave, thinking that maybe if he tried another spot along the fence, that he could climb it…

It was still early, so he still had time… the only thing he needed was to be more careful.

But before he could completely silently disappear, he heard the distinct click of a gun unlocking and in a matter of nothing, there was a barrel pressing to the back of his head.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here. If it isn't Locksley himself..."

Closing his eyes and twisting his lips, Robin swallowed on dry because yes, he recognized the voice without even having to look. He didn't even have to force his memories, because how could he forget one of the guards that had gone out of his way to torment his days as a prisoner in that camp?

No, he couldn't forget, he never would, and so he knew that this man standing behind him with a gun to his head was Nottingham, and that meant that he was very much fucked…

If there was ever any doubt about that, it went away when the man laughed and without any warning whatsoever, hit his head hard enough to make him black out...

When he woke up later on, his mind blank and confused, he couldn't help but to groan in pain. It was all he could do, because he sure as hell couldn't think… not with his head pounding like it was.

It was really bad, the pain strong enough to make him wince and he was sure that the reason he was hurting so much was because his brain had swollen and his skull wasn't providing the space it needed to grow.

But what was his brain if not insistent? It needed the space so it beat unmercifully against the reduced space, menacing to crack his head open and spill all over.

For a wild moment of blind irrationality, Robin was afraid for his brain so wanting to act before it was too late, he tried to place both hands over his head. He wanted to prevent a disaster, but he failed in his attempt as his hands only came half the way, stopping abruptly before they could lift past his shoulders.

Deeming it odd, he blinked his eyes open, his blue orbs finding his vision to be fuzzy and unfocused. The motion also sent a new bolt of pain right into his skull and he had to close his eyes again, waiting until the pain started to fade away into a dull throb.

A couple of minutes went by for things to get somehow better, but even then, the faint throb was still bad, it felt as if there was someone behind him using his head as a personal tambourine, beating in a slow but steady pace…

Maybe he was going to need some time to recuperate from this one, maybe to lay down? But first, he needed to move his arms.

With that in mind he drew in a deep breath and put all his might into lifting his arms once more, and just like before, they stopped midway before they were yanked back.

Grunting in frustration, his head rolled to the side, the feeling that it was too heavy for him to hold up getting the best of him. That only added to his list of nuisances, a killer headache, numb arms, sore rib cage

' _What the hell happened_?' He thought, and as if in cue, little bits of memories started to come back to him.

He remembered Nottingham, and the blond man that tackled him... and God… Regina, he needed to get to Regina...

Thinking about her, made him open his eyes again and even when it hurt him to do so, he forced them to stay open. He needed to know where he was and most importantly, how to get out.

That way, through heavy lidded eyes he spied before him a poorly lit room that would have been bare if it wasn't for a big wooden table standing alone in the middle of the room. It looked huge in the empty space and for a few minutes he just stared at the simplicity of it; it was only when the room stopped moving in circles that he began to scan the room more thoroughly.

There were no windows that he could see and when he tried to move his head to the side to look for the door, he couldn't move it, as it hurt too much.

"It was about time you woke up."

At the sound of that familiar voice, Robin's head jerked up. There was pain in the motion but it was secondary to the anger that started to boil whitin his entire being.

Still, he decided to play it cool. Nobody knew he came for Regina, and he wasn't going to let it be known.

So, narrowing his eyes, Robin cleared his throat, his vision taking in the form of the silhouette standing in a corner of the room. He hadn't seen him until now and he deduced that he missed him because he was standing in the shadows, his face a dark mask hidden in obscurity.

"That's good… very good, because now that you're up, we can have a little chat. Now I'm not going to lie, I kind of want to sugarcoat this and play a little with you but… ah, the King seems to be in a hurry and he wants to know things you are going to tell me, so shall we?"

Robin said nothing, instead, he looked down at his hands to find each one tied to a rope that disappeared somewhere behind him… it made his apprehension grow, because yes, maybe he could sneak his wrists out of the knot, but not with Nottingham there looking.

So yes, as long as the man was there, he was pretty much fucked up and he knew it. Maybe he wouldn't even have the chance to try as the guard could kill him there. Who knew? And if that was his fate, he would be able to do nothing but to take whatever the man was going to give.

And really, the thought of dying there wasn't doing much to him because he has come to peace with the idea of being killed the moment they first captured him… but there was Regina to think about, and that did make him start to feel a bit desperate.

Not like he was going to show how apprehensive he really was, so with a calm that he had to force on himself, he just breathed in and then out.

"So the little prince doesn't want to talk? I mean that is what you thought you were going to be, right, a prince? Or was it a King?"

Biting on his tongue, Robin yanked in slow motion at the ropes. Nothing happened, so he looked once more to the man, realizing maybe for the first time since waking up, that he was kneeling in the middle of the floor while the other man was standing, his towering presence giving the appearance of being bigger than what he really was.

"So tell me..." The man continued, his tone coming off as eerie and detached as he took three steps out of the corner to stand under the yellow flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling. "Are you not going to get that pretty mouth of yours running? I mean… aww I'm disappointed, I was expecting more from you, I _wanted_ more from you."

The tattooed man blinked and took a deep breath, trying to think of a way out of the situation. But he came up blank, as his head was hurting too much for him to think straight.

"So was the Queen you were banging, or was it the Princess? I bet it was the Queen… the little whore does looks like the type to take a prisoner up into her royal bed and fuck him right under the King's nose. Oh, I hope it was worth it, because I have to tell you, he's not happy."

At the words, Robin clenched his jaw and tried to remain as still as he could, not wanting to give up anything… but as he closed his eyes and got ready to ignore him, the guard hurried to his side and kicked him hard in the stomach.

The force of the blow knocked all the air out of his lungs and he had to double over, coughing and feeling more in pain than ever.

"Don't you dare ignore me, you filthy scumbag." The man said in a hiss, crouching down so that he could yank at his hair and thus forcing him look into the steel depths of his eyes. After saying that, he punched Robin on the side of the head before getting to his feet.

Swallowing down the groan that wanted to escape him, Robin's vision blurred out for a few seconds as confusion turned to pain and then to anger.

"Who did you bang?"

Probably making a huge mistake, Robin decided to speak. "I think it was your mother."

Nottingham's face darkened, but instead of hitting him again as he has been expecting, he just grinned. "Fine, don't talk. But don't tell me later on I didn't warn you." With that said, the man walked out through a door.

With his anger overcoming his pain, Robin stared intently at the door, waiting for the guard to show up, but when the man he was waiting for finally crossed the door, he couldn't help but to hold his tongue.

What could he say? He wasn't afraid of dying, true, but at the sight of Nottingham stepping back into the room with what looked like a kendo stick in one hand, he felt an alarm clock ringing inside his head; why? because that only meant that he was going to take his sweet time ending him, and that… well, it didn't look like a fun thing to go through.

It could be a good thing though, because if he held until midnight, maybe someone from the rebels would find him there and set him free, and even if it wasn't the most ideal thing, he could go and find Regina then.

Or, he could kill Nottingham and then go and get the Queen...

Lifting his chin, Robin swallowed hard, trying to untie his wrist from their bondage but unable to. There was no way, he was fucked and he knew it, so… resigned and tilted his head to the side, he just smiled a cynical smile.

"I see you are still the same arsehole that is too afraid to face me on a one on one, uh? Take off his rope and let's see how brave you really are with that stick and all."

"You know, you talk too much for a man that is down on his knees."

"Yeah? Well untie me and I'll show you what I can do." He said because really, what else could he do when he couldn't even break free on his own? Both his wrists already felt chafed and raw with his efforts and he hadn't managed a thing.

But Nottingham, or however he was called, because he was sure that was not his real name, just smiled, crouching down in front of him. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun breaking you, and then I'm going to enjoy it even more when the King comes himself and fucks you even more, because… Locksley, he _will_ fuck you up, so much that you will wish you were dead. So… I guess all I can say here is, checkmate…"

With that said, he got to his feet, lifted the kendo stick, and hit Robin as hard as he could…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know… the bad part is that this isn't over yet. I had to divide it in two parts, because it was going to be too much for just one sitting…


	10. Chapter 10

Time seemed to move with the speed of a crawl when you were waiting...

Or at least that was how Regina was feeling it. A minute felt like a whole hour, one hour felt like forever and a day, and a day lasted what it felt like a whole eternity, stretching into forever and going on and on until she was sure she was going to go crazy with it.

It was _that_ bad, and unfortunately for the young Queen, ever since Graham promised he would help her get out of there, waiting for the moment to come was everything she could ever do.

She lived to wait, she breathed to hang onto what could come next, and no matter how hard she tried to entertain her mind by going over other things that did not go around thinking about when it would happen and how, there was no way to escape the subject; especially when there was nothing for her to do other than stay in her private chambers, thinking and waiting for freedom to come knocking on her door once and for all.

Now sure, it has been just a couple of days since her personal guard told her about his willingness to help her escape, but in the solitude of her rooms and with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, his words and the hope they gave her was all there ever was.

She couldn't think of anything else; she barely slept, she was only able to finish her meals because she forced herself into it, and her days simply turned into a huge pile of anxiousness consuming itself… so very slowly.

It came to such a point that in her desperation for the clock to keep advancing, she even started to prepare herself just in case the moment came.

She did it by making sure her boots were strong but comfortable to walk long periods of time, by hidding her dagger and some jewels in her bodice in case there wouldn't be time to get them if Graham suddenly burst into that room urging her to go, and by making sure to dress as warmly as she could… you know, just in case they would have to spend the night out and be exposed to the elements...

But the thing was that getting ready didn't exactly consume so much time and that left a whole day for her to keep going by.

A day where she would sit by the window, watching how people went on with their own lives, where she chewed all ten of her fingernails into nothing and yes, where she paced the length of her quarters over and over again until she was sure she was going to start wearing the marble off.

Nothing of that seemed to help though, so she always ended up musing about what was to come and even when it helped her clear her mind a little, it did nothing to make her days go any faster.

As for the thinking… well, what could she say? It came as both a blessing and a curse because sure, wondering about where she could go from there was in a way liberating, and she would often daydream about it… hoping that wherever she ended up at, that at least she could get as far away from Leo and his war as it was possible…

But, that kind of thinking also led her into wondering if leaving would let her one day cross paths with Robin, and thinking about him was nothing short of counterproductive.

It made her feel upset, and mad and hopeful all at the same time and the conflict of feelings was draining.

That was why she has tried to ban him from her thoughts over and over again, but because life apparently had a vendetta against her, no matter how hard she tried not to, he always ended up being the one thought that would occupy most of her time.

If she pinned her hair down into a scarf so that it could be easier for her to hide it in case she would have to go on the run, she would remember the way in which his finger had easily run through her locks that last night they were together, if she browsed through her drawers to look for the thickest socks she had to put them on, she would wonder if he was safe; and if she heard steps going on outside her door, she would somehow feel her heart beat faster with the wild idea that it was him.

The whole thing was just insane, especially because yes, even by sitting next to the window and looking out to the way night had fallen upon the castle, she would wonder if he ever thought about her… if he missed her with the same intensity in which she was missing him.

Overall, thinking about him was like getting swallowed into a rabbit hole she couldn't quite get out of, and in more than one occasion, while deep into that ditch, she has ended up thinking about how would she react if she ever saw him again.

At times, she was convinced that if she ever laid eyes on him once more, that she should act with pride and ignore him so bad that he would even start doubting about his own existence, and God how she would love that. To make him feel as little as he made her feel… irrelevant, disposable, forgettable…

She would even imagine the scene unfolding inside her head and no, she couldn't deny the brief satisfaction that would consume her whole by the thought of such a moment… a moment where he begged for her forgiveness and she simply refused.

Those moments didn't last long though, because deep inside she knew that seeing him again was all she ever wanted to do once she was out of that castle, and she also knew that one look into his eyes would be enough for her to feel like throwing her arms around him to never let go…

When she realized that, her mind plain and simply betrayed her and she would start imagining the two of them sailing across the seas to reach other lands, to go anywhere where they could start anew and be free and happy...

It was pathetic and mortifying, and it shamed her like nothing she has ever felt before... but yes, that was the sad reality of her life… of her feelings…

Luckily, Robin was someone she was never going to see again, no matter how much she wanted to or thought about the possibilities, so at least her pride wouldn't have to suffer the encounter.

As for her heart… well, that was a tale for another day...

"Your Majesty."

Taken out of her thoughts by the sudden way in which Graham entered her chambers, Regina quickly held her breath and got to her feet, wondering if this was it, if he came to help her out.

By the way he rushed in, pale and a little out of breath, she would say that yes, that the opportunity for them to go opened up and he was grabbing it without looking back… but then she looked into his eyes and saw something that didn't exactly match an escape attempt… reluctance to say or do something.

Straightening up and glad that she was keeping herself sober enough not to get stupid with the man again, her chin tilted up, but her eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

Taking in a deep breath that made his chest swell up, the guard took a step forward. Just one, not even enough to be at reaching distance; still, the way in which he was looking at her was making her feel like swallowing hard down.

Did he change his mind? Did he walk in to tell her she needed to forget what he told her the other day?

"The King has someone; a man that was brought in by the guards keeping the west gate and… well, it's not clear if he was trying to get in or out, but the King is pretty sure it is either the Princess' paramour or… well, yours."

With a deep intake of breath, Graham left it there, probably trying to let her digest the news.

Not like she needed the time, because awful as the event was for whoever has been captured, she was sure this person was not Robin, no… it couldn't be.

However, she felt bad for Mary Margaret, because she was sure that if Leopold ever got his hands over the man he was sure tainted his family's reputation even if the two have done nothing more than kissing, he was going to kill him.

No… he was going to torture him first and than have him killed. He would do it slowly and without mercy, the bastard… and if that happened, she wouldn't even be able to go and comfort the girl. At least not when Leopold was going out of his way to keep them far from each other.

"Does Mary Margaret know about this?"

"Not yet; but she will, because he wants to have both of you there to watch his execution."

Blowing out a deep breath that came all the way from her chest, Regina closed her eyes tight shut and clenched her jaw, not quite believing what Leopold was willing to do to keep his own daughter under control.

Didn't he know he was going to achieve nothing but have the girl hate him forever? That he was going to kill whatever love Mary Margaret had for him?

Well, it was not her problem anyway, and as cruel as it sounded, neither was the Princess.

"Is this happening now?" She asked at last, opening her eyes to look at Graham just standing there, as if unsure of how to go on.

"Yes, he wants you there now."

Her jaw clenched hard enough for her teeth to grind against each other because this was definitely not how she wanted to spend the rest of the night; but she knew better than to disobey an order from the King, especially when she wanted nothing than staying off his radar.

God, and to think she was trying to stay sober and alert, but she knew, she just knew that after watching whatever macabre thing Leopold was going to put up as a show, was going to throw her off balance and make her want to forget it all by drinking whatever memories would get engraved into her mind out of the way.

It was going to be brutal, and she was not looking forward for it.

But it was what it was, so walking from her spot and heading towards the door, Regina sighed in feigned indifference. "You know, I still don't get why his men haven't turned on him already and just stick a dagger on his back and end him once and for all. He clearly lost it…"

"My Queen-" Graham interrupted her, making her turn to him to find him as serious as ever. It made her roll her eyes as she anticipated his sermon.

Yes, yes… he was going to tell her to watch her words as they could be considered treason and Queen or not, she could end up being executed along Mary Margatet's puppy love. Yes, she knew it… but these little comments were her way of coping with what she was about to witness, as she has never been on an execution before and the thought of it was making her antsy.

But, instead of saying that, Graham just cleared his throat and wiped a hand down his face. "I think it could be Locksley."

Frowning because no, there was no way it was Robin, Regina swallowed on dry. "No. It's not him… he's… far and no, it's not him."

As a response, her guard let his shoulders lift and then drop. "Well… I can't say for sure since I didn't see him myself, but… if it would have been David, everyone would know as he was one of us and the other guards would be talking."

Blinking rapidly and feeling a deep void starting to settle in her chest, Regina scoffed. "Yes but… it could be anybody else. Another prisoner or I don't know… a spy from King George. But it can't be him… he left and there wouldn't be a reason for him to come back." Right? Because if it was indeed him, if he came back and got captured, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"All I know is that if it's him, you can't react to it. No matter what the King does or says, you can't even flinch."

At the words, Regina started to feel ill, because now she was doubting. What if it was him? What if he came back for whatever reason and now he was about to get killed?

"Listen, I know this can be hard, but remember that all there is to what you two had are speculations and idle rumors so nobody knows for sure, that means that you can't give him any kind of reason to confirm his suspicions. If it's him, you have to deny everything, because if you don't, if you give him the slightest bit of reason to know, he will kill you both in that room."

Taking several steps back and wanting nothing other than to get in bed and ignore everything that was happening, Regia shook her head. "Graham if it's him I can't… I really can't."

"Yes you can, and you have to."

Walking forward, Graham grabbed her hand, making her move while telling her over and over again that she could do it and that she was going to be alright because he was going to be there with her. She didn't say anything to his failed attempts to encourage her though, and by the time they made it to the door that would lead them into the room where the execution was apparently going to take place, she was sure she was going to faint.

What could she say?It was him… she could feel it in her gut now, his presence strong enough for her to feel it even though that door, and just the thought of him being under the mercy of her husband was enough to make her chest feel heavy as stones.

"I can't…" She mumbled again, only for Graham to tell her that yes, that she could, and that she was going to enter with her chin lifted up high and her eyes set on anything but whatever they did to the man that was there, be it Robin or anybody else.

They were empty words that were definitely not reaching where they should, because when the doors finally began to open, apprehension got a nice grip around her throat that wasn't letting go, no… it only squeezed and squeezed, little by little robbing her of the ability to breathe normally.

She couldn't do this, no… and Graham must have felt it because he quickly grabbed her elbow and made her go forward when all she wanted to do was to retreat

By the time the doors fully opened and she was at last inside, she felt it, her heart withering and dying in her chest as her eyes settled on him… because yes, it was Robin, and whatever they did to him made her breath get caught in her throat.

"Well, well, well… until you finally decided to show up. You've been waiting for you, haven't we?"

As if in cue to the King's words, the guard that was standing by the kneeling form of a very much beaten Robin, grabbed a handful of his hair and made his head tilt up, almost as if he was trying to make him look at her.

She didn't think he did, set his eyes on her… because he looked pretty much passed out, his eyes closed and his entire body limp.

If he remained kneeling, it was because his arms were tied to a couple of ropes hanging from the ceiling, and those were kind of not letting him fall face first into the floor. They were also stretching his limbs into angles that couldn't be anything less than painful, and to that she felt like rushing to him to cut him off his bodage with the dagger she conveniently had hidden in her bodice.

She didn't, as that would be rather foolish from her part.

Still, she felt horrified, distressed… to see him there, nose broken, bloody all over, head being yanked back by his hair and his shirt torn to pieces.

There was also a cut on his forehead and a few angry bruises around his neck...

"Do you like your surprise?"

Feeling her eyes wide as plates in her face and all the blood of her body drain to her feet, Regina moved her eyes away and settled them on Leopold instead.

"What is this?" Proud of her steady tone, Regina asked, refusing to drop her gaze from the intense manner in which Leopold was looking at her.

"What is this? You mean to deny you know this man."

Not wanting to take her chances, because if he was asking it was because he knew something, Regina tried to do as Graham instructed her and lifted her chin up. It was hard though, because how could she concentrate when Robin was in such a state?

"Of course I know him, he's the chess man… the one I played a few games with…"

"And what else is he, how else did you connect with him? Come on, I know you can do better than that."

Doing her best not to look at Robin, because if she did she was going to lose it, Regina bit hard into the inside of her cheek, her heart beating so hard it was even starting to hurt. "Well I'm not sure if it was what you call a connection, but I made one of the maids give him food and I think some blankets for the prisoners after each game. Is this what this is all about, some leftovers?" Yes, she needed to pretend, not only to save herself, but maybe even to save Robin. That was the only thing that let her keep going.

But apparently not buying her act and mad as hell, Leopold stood from the chair he has been sitting on and with an agility she didn't even know he possessed, he grabbed some sort of whip, lifted it up above his head and let it fall with all its might across Robin's back.

It made the former prisoner and once upon a time lover's body jerk forward, a broken gasp escaping from the deepest part of his being as his eyes snapped back open.

It wasn't much as a response for the magnitude of the pain he must have felt, but it definitely made Regina's entire world crumble right in front of her eyes, almost as if her back has been the one taking the blow and not his.

"Let's try this again. I'm going to ask you about this man, and this time you will be truthful, is that clear?"

With her chest about to start heaving, the Queen just stared directly into Leopold's cruel eyes. "He's just… a prisoner… that I called to play chess with. If he won, I would make the maid give him stuff..."

After her answer, the corner of the King's lips curved and he did it once more, whipped Robin's back.

Again, Robin jerked, she saw him out of the corner of her eyes because no, she couldn't directly look at him. Still, she heard him, the muffled complaint coming off of him indicating he was trying his best not to let Leopold win this one over him… for now.

"Chess, is that all you played with him? Think it through, because this one will count double."

Regina took a moment to slowly breath in, and then out. It was supposed to be a calming thing, but the only effect she managed was to almost choke on a sob that wanted so bad to escape her. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Again, Leopold hit the blue eyed-man with the whip, not two times like he promised, but three, and the sound of leather against flesh and the way Robin was trying not to break was too much… she couldn't do this, she really couldn't...

"Maybe you need to look at him to remember, so go on… look at him and tell me what I want to know."

Regina shook her head because no, she wasn't going to. "You are out of your mind if you-"

Not letting her finish, Leopold lifted the whip and hit Robin again, making him cry out in pain this time. "I said look at him!"

Despite Graham's warning of not reacting in any kind of way, Regina cringed and even jumped a little at the way the King's voice thundered all over the room.

She couldn't help it, reacting… but wanting to save some kind of face, she looked...feeling like there were a thousand pieces of shattered glass between her soul and her skin.

"I'm going to ask again…"

Deaf to whatever Leopold was saying, Regina centered her attention on Robin, watching how the guard was still grabbing a handful of his hair so that his face was still tilted up, his eyes open and staring directly at her.

It was honestly one of the worst things she has ever had to endure, looking at him while trying to hold herself together, because yes, she has wanted to see him, but not like this...

It was hard, because it was obvious that he was in pain, that much was visible, by the sweat breaking out of his forehead, by the hard clench of his jaw and yes, the dull glint on those eyes she has come to miss so much over the past several days staring right into her soul.

I'm sorry, she wanted to say, but she couldn't… she was frozen on the spot, one step away from breaking.

Probably sensing how she was about to crumble, Robin moved his lips, making them form what it was clearly meant to be a no.

But no what… she wasn't even sure, and she didn't have too much time to muse about it because before she could put her mind to use, Leopold was using the whip again, one, two and then a third time.

By the abuse he was receiving, Robin cracked and he groaned out loud, his eyes closing and his face distorting in pain… and that was all she could take of the whole thing.

"Stop it."

Grinning, her husband licked his lips. "What was that? Are you admitting to something here?"

"No, but … just stop it, this is barbaric… I don't know what you want from this but I'm not going to stand here and watch, so just stop it."

Narrowing his eyes, Leopold walked around Robin and moved to where she was. He did it slowly, as if the whole thing exhausted him. Still, he kept the whip in hand and once close to her, he lifted it and touched her face with it.

What he said next, he said it low… making her the only one able to hear him.

"I'm not going to stop until you confess… I know you've been whoring yourself up, and if it wasn't with this one, then it was to another, so I'm not going to stop until I find him and break him right in front of your eyes. I'm not going to let you turn me into a fool in the eyes of everybody, you little slut."

Trying to keep her body still instead of giving up into the need of shaking, Regina clenched her fists and stared at the King eye to eye. "There is no one, and there hasn't been, so you might as well just drop it, because this circus you are putting together is doing you no favors. That guard you see there, he will walk out of here and tell everybody you are paranoid enough to put this together and that would get people talking. Is that what you want?"

Making his face turn somber, the King took a step back and reaching for his belt, he took out a revolver and without hesitating, he pointed it at the guard and shot him.

Regina gasped in horror, her hands lifting to her face to cover her mouth to stop the sound to become too loud, especially, when he lowered the firearm and pressed it to Robin's temple.

"There, nobody to talk now but this one and your own lap dog over there; so tell me, which one do I kill first?"

No, no, no, no, she thought, her heart all out of control and her hands shaking. It all happened fast, so fast she didn't even have time to think about her next words.

"No, no more killing…. I'll do anything you want, but just stop it…"

That seemed to appease the mad man for a moment, at least enough for him to lower the gun. "Anything? Willingly?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Robin's head jerk up and she could sense his eyes burning as he looked at her, but because she didn't want him to ruin things, she grabbed the opportunity that Leo wasn't looking to lift her hand high enough to motion him to stop.

"Anything, but just if you stop this nonsense."

With his eyes shining maliciously, Leopold dropped the whip down her face and to her chest, letting it linger there for a moment. But before he could say yes or no, the door was opened and another guard stepped in.

"Your Majesty, I went to get the Princess to get her here like it was instructed, but she is not at her chambers. She's nowhere to be found."

With his temper flaring, Leopold moved to the door and grabbed the guard by the throat, squeezing hard. "What do you mean nowhere to be found? Go find her _now_."

"Yes, immediately, your Majesty." With that said, the guard rushed out. Leopold was about to follow, but as if in an afterthought, he turned around and pointed at Graham. "You, get this scumbag into the dungeons, because I'm not done with him, and you…" He turned to Regina, snarling. "I want to find you in my chambers when I get there, naked." Then, after dropping that one, he was gone.

Gasping in what felt like relief once the man walked out, Regina launched herself towards Robin, going down on her knees as her hands went to grab his face. "Oh my God, what did they do? And why did you come back? You're so stupid."

Despite her words, the Queen kissed his mouth and the tip of her nose, her fingers running through his damp hair as she felt a few tears sliding down her face.

"Don't go to him… just go… you have to leave here..." Robin's voice was coarse, as it apparently cost him a lot of effort to speak.

"Your Majesty, he's right, we have to get you out of here now."

Shaking her head because no, there was no point now, not when Leopold was going to find out and send after her as soon as he realized she was gone, Regina ran the tip of her fingers down his jaw and over his lips. "He'll find me, but him.. you need to get him out, Graham, you need to."

"No," Robin said again, his face falling.

He was going to say something more, but cutting him off, she kissed him again, pressing her mouth hard against him.

"Regina." Sighing into the contact, Robin shook his head and pressed his nose to hers, and for a second, she tried to imagine they were somewhere else and that he wasn't hurt and beaten or even in pain.

But they weren't, and Robin's sweaty skin, the faint taste of blood on his lips and the hiss as he tried to do something as simple as breathing was their reality.

Leopold was their reality, and if it wasn't Robin, it was her the one he was going to hurt. It was a strange thing since a couple of days ago she would die before accepting to meet the King in his chambers, naked, but at this point, she didn't care what happened to her, not as long as Robin could live.

"I love you… so much." She whispered because God, she did. She loved him so much and that she was willing to do anything for his sake. That was why sucking into a shaky breath, she got to her feet and headed straight towards the door.

When she was there, she stopped and looked at Graham, taking notice of the way he was staring at her in a mixture of sadness and realization.

He knew what he had to do, and that she wasn't going with him.

"My Queen…"

"Just get him out here, alright?"

With a soft tremble on his lips, Graham nodded, and that was all she needed to feel some sort of peace washing over her; because who cared what happened to her, if at least he got to live?

With that in mind, she lifted her chin up high and walked out of there, heading straight into the King's chambers.

He wasn't there, so she waited… for a long time standing by his bed, her clothes stained with blood and her eyes dried.

When he finally showed up, looking pissed as hell, she knew what she had to do, and he must have known too, because the first thing he noticed was the dagger in her hand.

"Well, shall we begin?" His eyes shone, apparently not even taken aback by the fact that she was not willing to go without a fight… in fact, that seemed to make his mood brighten up.

His reaction made Regina smirk darkly, especially when she knew that one way or another, this was going to be the end of her… she embraced it, even welcomed it, and the way her lips snarled as Leo approached made him momentarily halt on his tracks.

"Yes, we shall…"

As that happened, exactly one hour from midnight, Graham had finally gotten a hold of Will Scarlett, the one prisoner he knew that was going to be willing to get Locksley away.

At first, the man seemed to be wary to be called upon, but as soon as he saw Locksley and the condition he was in, all apprehension towards him vacated his body and he suddenly became very willing to listen.

He was instructing him on the basics of where to go and what roads to evade, when he heard it, a gunshot that echoed all through the night.

It made the little hairs at the nape of his neck stand up and by the way Locksley gasped, he knew the man was thinking the same thing…

Regina… because yes, bad as it was, that gunshot came from the castle and last he knew, the King has been the one with a gun and willing to use it...

Not thinking it twice, the guard turned on his heels and ran towards her, cutting into the night as fast as he could. He did that unaware that the gunshot alerted the rebels standing outside the gates and that taking it as the prisoners cue to step in, they gave the final shout indicating that they were going to storm into the castle...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Regina had been seventeen years old when she was first introduced to King Leopold.

It had been a tedious affair at first, boring in a way, and unlike any of the other girls her age she knew, or even her sister who was almost twenty, she had been completely uninterested in the Monarch.

Maybe at first she was curious, as it was not every day that a King passed by the countryside where her father's estate was, and when the announcement came that Leopold was going to grace them with a visit, everyone started to get their wits in a twist. She couldn't help but to get caught up in the mix.

Her mother had called for dozens upon dozens of servants to clean and polish everything, from floors to windows as well of her best china. Rugs were changed, she made her father get a huge dinner table that could fit the King and company, she had insisted on a brand new chandelier, and she set for all of them to get new proper clothes to receive such an important visit.

Regina had watched all of that with a sense of morbid fascination. Especially, when Cora proudly told her father the night before the visit, that she was going to make sure the King walked out of their household with the intention of marrying Zelena

That definitely got her full attention and that night, she sneaked into her sister's bed and they had giggled and daydreamed about what new life Zelena would get once she married the recently widowed King.

They all woke the next day excited and way over their heads, because they were so sure that her sister was going to be a Queen. The dress her mother got for her to impress Leopold looked like it came out of a dream and it was impossible not to be dragged into the whole vibes taking hold of everyone.

But then, the King walked in with an entourage of soldiers that looked too serious to wake in her any kind of curiosity and yes, why not say it, the man himself had been a complete disappointment.

He was too old, and dull, and there had been nothing of the grace and grandeur she had expected out of such an important figure.

She told Zelena her thoughts right after the ridiculously boring banquet they just had to endure, but the response she got was her sister accusing her of being jealous.

" _You are just salty because I'm going to be Queen and you're going to stay here, spending your days with your stupid horse and your stupid books, waiting to please daddy with you awful chess game while I'm going to be revered and loved through all Kingdoms, as the most beautiful Queen ever."_

Regina, who had always been unruly and a bit foul mouthed, wasn't going to stay put with that so she fired back as she knew best.

" _Maybe, but I'll rather stay here until I die than marry that old ugly man. I'll be here riding my horse and being spoiled rotten by daddy, while you have to bed that old toad every night and that's disgusting. I bet his cock is all whitered, if it hasn't fall off yet."_

Getting all red faced, Zelena had thrown a hairbrush hard at her. It almost hit her, but when she saw how off the redhead's aim was, the younger of the Mills just struck her tongue out and ran out of the room.

For the rest of the day, she stood clear of her sister and everyone in the whole house, until at one point, she was called by her mother.

It was urgent, and they needed to change her dress, and fix her hair and for Heaven's sake, can't you stand straight for once? her mother had yelled. When she asked what was going on, Cora simply said that her presence was apparently requested by the King himself.

What followed next had been one of the most bizarres things she had ever experienced at such a young age, as she, by Cora's instructions, had to stand still in front of the King as he inspected her close.

" _Don't you dare move or say a thing, you hear me? You are not going to ruin this for me."_ Cora, who never had been too fond of her, warned her through clenched teeth before the whole thing started, and knowing better than to disappoint Mother, she did as she was told.

She didn't even breathe as the King lifted her chin to watch her face, or when he touched her hair, made her turn and then at one point, pressed his hands to her waist, grabbing her a little too tight as his little eyes kept intently fixed on her.

She bore the inspection as best as she could, even when her heart had been hammering so very hard inside her chest and a sense of dread started to fill all of what she was.

It was repulsive, the stench of wine in his breath, the dull sparkle in his eyes and how his touch felt on her shoulders as he made her turn around once again…

For some reason, as soon as he left her alone, she ended up throwing up everything she had in her stomach, much to her mother's fury.

Not that it mattered, because by the time he was to leave, the request had been done. The King wanted to marry _her…_ and if it wasn't because her father insisted she was still too young, he would have done it that same night.

He didn't, he waited eight long months… and just a day after her eighteen birthday, she was married to the man and became Queen.

All of that had been a little over six years ago, but still to that day, Leopold was still able to provoke in her the same sense of dread he did that night so long ago.

He also caused in her the same repulsion. But unlike that night when she was too young and in a way naive, she wasn't going to stay still and quiet… not anymore.

"You really think you are going to hurt me with that thing?"

Smirking maliciously and keeping her eyes on her husband, Regina arched an eyebrow, her hold on the dagger only getting stronger.

She didn't know what it was, but she was suddenly feeling good about what was about to happen. First, because she knew Graham should have by then taken Robin to safety, and second, because she was going to once and for all, stand up against this man that came to ruin her life in all sense of the word.

She was going to get back at him because this man has taken everything from her, and all the resentment that had been boiling within her through all these years, have finally reached a point of no return.

She wanted to hurt him because he took her sister from her, as they never spoke again after Leopold's intention of marrying her became public and for taking her innocence, as she wouldn't have become such a cynic if it wasn't for him. But above everything, she wanted to end him because of what he did to Robin.

So yes, her time to do something about the man has come, and if she had to die for the cause, then so be it. She was going to take Leopold down, no matter what the cost was.

"I plan to kill you with it."

Snorting, Leopold walked around her, his little evil eyes never leaving her. "You think you'll be able to pull that off. Here, in my castle? If you believe that, then you are way more stupid than what you look."

Turning around so that she could follow the King's movements around her, Regina smirked. The gesture felt fake and heavy, but she kept it, biding her time to strike.

She also wanted to rile him up, to make him feel mad and stupid, because she'll be damned if she just killed him for the hell of it. No… she was going to make him lose it before.

"Oh I'm the stupid one here? You just had your daughter run away from right under your nose and I'm the stupid one? King George is about to take all of your lands and I'm the one you think looks stupid?"

Snarling his lips, Leopold tried to grab her, but being quicker, she moved back just in time.

"Mary Margaret didn't run away, and George is as good as dead, I promise you that."

Turning as he circled her, Regina smirked. "Are you sure? Maybe after I kill you, I'll be the one who opens the gates for George's man to take the castle. I'll offer him your head, and who knows, maybe if I explain to him how you just went crazy, I'll be spared and stay Queen and with your daughter gone, all of this will be mine. Your titles, your castles… your land… your name..."

The smile that had been on his face turned into a hard grimace, and Regina knew she almost got him… he just needed a little push.

"Maybe, I am with child right now and guess who will inherit your Throne?

"You whore!" Moving with an agility hard to believe, Leo charged at her before she could even finish talking.

It was a quick thing, but she was able to use the dagger in her defense and before Leo could strike, she slashed at his arm, cutting him deep enough to draw blood.

It didn't even make him hiss, and even though he retreated a little, he kept circling her.

"As far as everyone will concern, your lineage will end with you… and mine will prevail. Isn't that sweet?" Now, she was bluffing, as she was not with child, nor did she plan to live long enough to see King George storm through the gates, but her narrative was good to make Leopold rage.

"I knew you were whoring yourself around. Oh, I'm going to kill that piece of trash right in front of you. I'm going to tear him piece to piece and then make you stay with what's left of him until he roots. Not tell me, was it the chest man, maybe your guard?"

Watching as his face became redder with his anger, Regina grinned. "I guess you'll never know. I'll just say that he is more of a man that you will ever be, and that we laughed about how stupid you were as we fucked every night here, in your castle… and that it's his child the one who will-"

With his face distorting in all imaginable ways, Leopold groaned, reaching for his belt so that he could grab his revolver.

Regina read his intentions though, and suddenly not feeling in the mood of dying, she snarled her lips and charged at him, encrusting the dagger on his shoulder blade.

The attack made Leopold yelp and Regina cringe, as the sensation of breaking through his flesh wasn't a pleasant one. But even though it shocked her, she kept her hand wrapped hard around the hilt, her eyes wild and her heart rioting.

"You… slut…" The King reacted, and even though what she did must have hurt, he did his best to lift the arm and fire his gun at her.

He didn't do a great job out of it, as the dagger was still sticking out of him, so instead of hitting her, he fired a bullet at the floor.

His bad aim made him groan in frustration, and when Regina acted on an impulse and grabbed the gun, he started to wrestle with her for it.

It was tricky, because Leopold was after all, so much stronger than her, but he was basically doing it one handed, and Regina milked the advantage for all it was worth it

"I'm going to kill you and your bastard child."

Refusing to let him have control of the gun, the raven haired woman focused completely on it, using all of her might on the task. At the end, she was able to yank the revolver from him. But before she could even do anything with it, Leopold wrapped a hand around her throat and started to squeeze hard.

Gasping with the surprise, Regina held on the gun tight, her fingers fumbling with it until she found the click.

She pressed it at once, a loud bang that made Leopold yelp again making his hold on her easy a little. It didn't cause much more than that though, because right after the initial surprise of being shot went over him, Leopold was back at squeezing her neck.

"You really think you can kill me?" He hissed, his face pale but his eyes shining bright with something she was sure was insanity. He was also not letting go, strangling Regina hard enough to make her vision blur.

He did that hard enough to make her drop the gun so that she could grab on his hand instead, her nails clawing at him as the pressure of his hold kept increasing.

"Not happening… you whore."

Knowing that the man was never going to let go and that he was going to kill her if she didn't act quick, the Queen moved her hand away from his neck and grabbed for the dagger instead.

It was that way, in a moment of desperation, that she grabbed it with all of her strength, and then twisted it.

Screaming and finally stepping back, Leopold let go of her. It happened fast, one second he was reaching for the dagger to pull it out, and then he was back at staring at her, his maniac eyes telling her with no words that he was going to kill her.

But before he would go back and finish the job, the door burst open and both of their attentions went immediately to it.

It was Graham, she observed in horror, as she had thought the man to be far away taking Robin to safety; and as she gasped, both trying to breathe and in defeat, Leopold smiled.

Yes, the bastard smiled, even if his shoulder was shredded and he had a bullet hole on his side, he just smiled as if he won the battle.

"Well look who we have here, if it isn't the…"

Not letting him finsh, Graham took a gun of his own and without thinking it twice, he shot the King right over his breastplate, making him fall backwards as he started to hiss in pain.

Opening her eyes wild and with her chest heaving, Regina watched as Graham reached for her, making her wake from her trance so that she could move. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

As if in a dream, she rushed out of the King's chambers with him, her hand secured in his as he dragged her from one corridor to the other. He was talking all along, saying that the rebels were there, that they needed to go and that she needed to change and God only knew what else.

She was only able to get a little of her senses back when she found herself walking with him towards her cabin.

"You can't go out with that dress, it has blood all over, you need to change."

Graham pushed a new change of clothes towards her, and even though she was still a bit lost, she changed, her hands trembling and her head swirling.

Was the King Dead, was Graham finally taking her away for good? Were those gunshots she was suddenly hearing coming from all places?

"Where is Robin?"

"I sent him out. He should be safe by now." The guard said, reaching for a black hooded cloak and throwing it over her shoulders. "Now listen to me. There's a small village west of here, you'll reach it if you keep yourself using the old road along the woods. If you lose track of it, just look at the mountains and head that way. When you get there, ask for Granny… tell her the Huntsman sent you"

Blinking a couple of times and fighting the tears that wanted to break out of her eyes, Regina shook her head no. "When I reach it? Why, you are not coming with me?"

Blowing out a breath and for the first time looking conflicted, the guard bit hard on his lips. "I can't… I have to make sure you are not followed, alright? Now, I need you to understand that you have to stay in the woods, hidden. You can't be seen by anyone, you get that? And even once you reached the village, you can't tell anyone who you are."

"Come with me." She said instead, because she couldn't do this on her own. She didn't know the woods, and it was dark and she knew deep in her heart, that if she left like that, she was never going to see Graham again.

"You'll find Locksley in the village, so you'll be fine. Now let's get moving."

Going with him to the old back fence surrounding the stable, he guided her to a broken part that lead straight into a dark gloomy forest that didn't look too welcoming.

"Graham-" She said, turning to him to ask him once again to please go with her. But before she could say another word, the man did something that took her completely aback. He kissed her, grabbing her face hard as his mouth quickly pressed to hers.

He didn't linger much, and when he pulled back, Regina didn't know how to ask what the hell he was doing.

Not that she needed to, because that kiss as well as the look on his eyes as he still held her face in his hands, told her all she needed to know.

This was his goodbye, and she probably was never going to see him again.

"Now run, and don't you ever look back."

Not knowing what else to do, the Queen nodded, and then, she did as she was told. She moved into the forest, leaving the sounds of war and Graham, way behind her…

**XxXxX**

Clenching his hands hard into fists and scrunching his eyes tight shut, Robin swallowed down the complaint that wanted to escape past his lips as a cloth damp with ethanol was pressed against the battered flesh of his back.

He didn't want to complain or whine about his misfortune, so he took the pain as best as he could. But even though he was bearing it silently, he couldn't prevent his back from arching away from the cold cloth, as the feeling of it stung and it aggravated his pain tenfold.

"You have to stay still." The old woman who was now tending his wounds, told him in a soft but firm tone, and Robin tried to relax his body so that she could heal his wounds quicker.

"Stay still? He was bloody whipped, how can he stay still? Look at him, his back is shredded!"

Robin took a deep shaky breath and kept his eyes closed. Even without looking, he could still visualize Will pacing around the room, fuming and wild looking, agitated and restless. He was by no means easing the sea of emotions raging inside of him.

"I can't believe that bloody bastard did this!"

Robin wasn't so surprised because he had seen worse things happening in that camp of horrors and under King's Leopold mandate, but that didn't take away from the pain he was feeling.

Not only was he beaten, strangled and whipped more than half a dozen times as if he was nothing, but as if that wasn't enough, this time the King took something from him that hurt even worse.

Regina...

He didn't just take her and spoiled his plans of escaping with her before all hell would break loose in that castle, but he worked his vile antics in such a way, that she basically volunteered to sacrifice herself for his sake. Just thinking of the horrors she was probably enduring for him, was enough to make him feel broken inside, more than what his body was.

He would have rather died, and have Graham take Regina away instead of him, because for all he knew, the fate that awaited his Queen once she was alone with the King and then when the rebels attacked, was not worth sparing his life.

"I would give anything to be there to kill him myself." Will added in a hiss before going on with the pacing.

Still mute and feeling devastated, Robin reached for the open flagon of wine on top of the table and brought it to his lips. He hated the taste of it, cheap and bitter, but while his back was on fire and his heart crushed, the wine provided a dull sense of stoicism.

The more he drank, the less he felt, and in that moment, the last thing he wanted was to feel.

"I also can't believe we are missing the attack."

"You still can go…" Robin said in dull resignation, not wanting his friend to miss all the action because of him. It wasn't every day that you watched a Monarch fall, and he was sure Will was itching to go back there.

"Bugger that!" The other man shouted. "I'm not going to leave you here on your own. "You are my brother… Robin, and you never gave up on me or everyone back at camp. Not even when you could, so no… I'm staying."

"He's not going to be on his own, me and my girl can handle him just fine without you going into hysterics. He also needs rest, so yes, why don't you go out there and make sure the Mad King doesn't make it out of this one?"

Will shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, thinking. "But..."

"Yes, go back there and help in whatever way you can…" Sure, it would be too late for Will to try and find Regina and bring her to him, as by now the rebels should be storming the castle and everyone in it, but he could at least do something in that battle...

Besides, he was beyond grateful that Will had come and helped him out of the mess he got himself into, but the reality of it all, was that he wanted to be left alone…

"I can… shite, mate…" Will said, halting on his tracks and looking at Robin through wild wide eyes. "I can go and bring her back to you. Fucking shit…" As if in shock that he didn't think of it before, Will turned around and without saying another word, he left.

"Well there goes nothing, he was already making me nervous with so much pacing." The old woman said.

Robin said nothing and instead closed his eyes, not wanting to feed any hope that Will could indeed find Regina.

"So was all of this for a woman? The Queen, maybe?" Granny, as she introduced herself a while back, asked, putting the cloth down and humming.

The bold question made Robin open his eyes, and as he looked at her and blinked, he just had to ask. "What do you mean?"

Granny gave him a sad smile and sighed. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid, boy. I know the King wouldn't have whipped you himself without any good reason, and the Queen is one hell of a good reason. I also know that Graham would have never sent a man wanted by that bloody maniac right to my door, if it wasn't for the same woman. She must be really something, huh, to have all of you so set in her."

Robin could chuckle at that, but he didn't.

"You want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps."

Robin took another sip of the bittersweet wine and said nothing, because really, what could he say?

Still, the words came out, bitter and full of sorrow.

"What am I to talk about? That I screwed it up and because of that, she could be as we speak being raped and murdered? That she sacrificed herself for me while I couldn't do anything about it? That she told me she loved me, and I was too messed up to say the words back?"

Not even feeling the pain his body was suffering, Robin took a deep breath. But then, just when he was about to release the air, he choked on it as a sob escaped him.

He tried to hold it, but it was in vain, and apparently too broke to mind that he wasn't alone, his chest gave up under the pressure and he started to cry, his body rocking and making him feel the pain on his back once again.

It didn't matter. His physical discomforts were nothing compared to the way his soul was shattering, and as he sat there, he cried like he had never done in his life.

He cried for Regina, for Little John and for everyone else he lost. For everything that was happening… for the horrors Leopold made everyone suffer.

Granny let him take everything out of his chest, saying some soothing words he paid no attention to. She also went ahead and brought him to drink something stronger than the wine.

He drank it all once he cried all he had to cry, and as it burned all the way down his throat and straight towards his stomach, he started to feel a bit more in control.

After that, Granny finished smearing his back with an anointment that was supposed to make him feel better, and when she was through, she said her farewells and told him she was going to check him when morning came.

Once alone, he laid on his stomach.

In that position and with the flagon of wine forgotten, he drifted off, images of the dark haired beauty that had come to steal his heart invading his subconscious, while his back burned from the punishment inflicted.

He saw her laughing, rolling her eyes in that way she had when she was annoyed, and he saw her as he had seen her that first time he first laid his eyes on her. Majestic, stunning and naive in her own way.

He saw her being his, in his arms and with that sparkle in her eyes when she was discovering new things. But above all of those images, he couldn't stop seeing her with horror in her eyes as Leopold whipped him...

" _I love you… so much."_

Startling from his light slumber with her voice echoing in his head, Robin sat on the edge of the bed, the quick movement sending pain from his back to his entire body.

In that moment, it felt like he was always going to carry the burden of that pain into an eternity… just like he would carry the memory of his Queen no matter where he went.

He could travel to the end of the world and he could cross the sea into new lands, but Regina was always going to be a vivid presence in his mind.

With that thought he went back to sleep, and this time, his slumber was dreamless and it was only disturbed when he heard the bell of church ringing madly.

At the sound, he opened his eyes and looked around, completely disoriented. Even when he didn't feel like it, he got out of bed, his back protesting each movement as the incessant sound felt too loud to his ears.

Once up, he looked through the window, taking notice that it was still dark, and that the skies were casting all kinds of shadows upon the earth. Still people were gathering around, talking in loud whispers and some even crying in what appeared to be joy.

It struck him as odd, because he had lived half his entire life in a small village as the one they were all in, and he knew this was probably not a common thing.

He was about to ask. He was only on the second story of Granny's place so if he raised his voice enough, people down in the street could hear him.

But before he could open his mouth, the answer came to him through a hysterical woman who was crying and laughing all at the same time. She kept repeating the same words over and over again, and as Robin heard them, he took two steps back and away from the window.

The bell was still ringing but the woman's words were louder inside his head. It couldn't be, no, no, no… he refused to believe it…

And this coming just when he believed he couldn't hurt anymore… God, how wrong he had been, as he could feel his heart withering inside his chest, dying a painful death as his legs began to fail him.

It couldn't be true…

But then the woman would speak again as the village slowly woke up to the news.

The King was dead, the castle had fallen… and with it, everyone who had served the Royal family in any possible way.

Meaning, that Regina, was more than likely dead...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The night was filled with whispers…

More than listening to them, Robin could almost feel them, brushing against his skin like a lover's caress as they swept through the trees, filling the woods with the sounds of a thousand lamenting voices. They mingled with the soft murmur of the leaves rustling in the gusty wind, but they were still clear enough for him to shiver as they moved all around.

They spoke to him... but in his mind he could not understand them. They called for him, but in his own sorrow, he wouldn't listen. He could just sit on the grass, his gaze got lost in the distance as a light drizzle fell over him.

It had been broad daylight when he first sat there, the sun beaming high in the blue skies as a warm breeze swirled around him. But now darkness fell upon him and the only thing he could feel was the bitter cold of the rain.

That was what his life had turned into, a cold and bitter existence where his heart would break time and time again, until there was nothing left of him to give.

He felt numb as he dwelled in the shadows, and there was certain comfort in that. Darkness was his only refuge, because feeling nothing was better than letting the torrent of feelings that reigned inside of him consume him slowly.

Not like those moments of being completely devoid of any emotion would last too long. It was a repeating cycle: he felt, with every ounce of his being, he beat his mind and heart into submission and most of the time, he succeeded. But then, he relapsed, hard, and everything would all start again.

Needless to say, it was exhausting, it was emotionally devastating, and the whole thing was taking a huge toll on him.

Yes, his body was slowly healing, but his real pain, the one that twisted and turned in his chest when he failed to feel numb, came from his soul. It was a condition of the heart, and as much as he was trying, the truth was that it was hard to bear. Especially when everywhere he looked, he was greeted with the cheerful faces that celebrated what he just lost.

He couldn't turn from it, because as he saw it, every single person he had come upon in the village happened to be celebrating the demise of the King.

He didn't blame them. After all, Leopold and his evil reign caused so much pain and sorrow all around, that it was to be expected for people to react this way. Hell, he should be also celebrating, as he had lost so much in that senseless war…

Yet, he didn't feel it in himself to celebrate.

He couldn't. As much as he tried not to think about it, he couldn't help but see it this way: the King's death meant the Queen was also taken down and with that last part, his entire spirit sunk in grief.

Yes, he was free, the camp was liberated and peace was about to settle in. But he lost her, and there was no sense of victory strong enough to make the pain he felt deep within his being calm down.

His Queen… the woman who once called him for a game of chess and later got annoyed when he let her win. The one who hated to be addressed by her royal titles and just wanted someone who would really look at her, at Regina.

Taking a deep breath of the cold night air, Robin filled his lungs with the coldness of it before releasing it through his mouth. It didn't make him feel better, quite the contrary, it only reminded him how empty he was inside.

The sensation made him think of her, of Regina… because in the wake of her death, that was how he would make himself feel… an empty shell.

Sometimes, when the pain of his battered back was too much to bear and he needed the help of lots and lots of cheap wine so he could get some sleep, he would dream of her and he would at least feel something other than pain or that emptiness he was so often forcing on himself. He often saw her as she had been, carefree, bold and the sound of her laugh would echo inside his head in such a way that his spirits would soar. Those were the only good moments, and at times it was the only thing he could hold onto.

But then, reality would have a way of kicking in and his dreams would turn into nightmares. His mind would start to play with him, filling his head with thousands of images of the ways she could have died, and the devastation he felt after that was gut wrenching.

Regina…

There was just no way to escape thinking about her. Drunk or sober, sleep or awake… she was always present, and even if he tried to escape it by leaving the room he had been given at Granny's to have a walk outside, through the villagers, he would hear her name.

True, the life and apparent death of her had been barely the most recurrent talk in the village… but there had been some of it. The woman who swore to have seen her every night sneaking out of the castle and riding her horse through the fields, the old man who saw her arrive at the King's door when she was nothing but a lass, the dozens who feasted at her wedding…

They all thought to know something about her, when in reality, none of them did.

They didn't know her. None of them knew how deep her eyes could dig when she looked into your own, they never listened to her laugh, and none of them knew how enticing her voice could be or how warm her lips felt.

They hadn't known her, the woman behind the crown... so of course they had no reason to grieve her like he did.

It was still too much to see them being so cheerful while he felt so broken. That was why he left the village earlier that day, walking through the flood of people who came to celebrate the King that was no more.

He went to the woods, and once there he walked and walked until he couldn't listen to them any more. Only when he thought he could be alone and unperturbed, he sat…. alone, his mind lost in memory.

That was how he came to spot Will Scarlett running towards the village. Stumbling, panting, and the look in his face edging in desperation.

"Will?" Robin asked, his voice strained as he watched his friend halt so abruptly that he tripped and fell. Getting up, he walked towards the obviously exhausted man. "What happened?"

Now, Will… he hadn't seen the man since the night they arrived at the village and he promised to bring Regina back. He didn't make much out of it, much to his shame, and just vaguely thought he got caught up in the celebration of his newfound freedom. But now, two days later, he appeared out of nowhere like this and that didn't feel right to Robin.

"I found her… she's… I was bringing her… but I couldn't… I really tried… I carried her for so long-"

Feeling his heart stop for what felt like an eternity, Robin's face fell. "Regina? You found her? Where?"

He didn't dare to hope… or asking if she was dead or alive, but something in the fact that Will mentioned he was carrying her made his stomach drop.

"Yes… well I think so. I've never seen her before…so… I don't… I don't know. She is no peasant bird…though, but… mate, she's not well..."

Not sure how those words made him feel, Robin helped his friend up to his feet. Part of him wanted to take comfort in the fact that Will didn't say she was dead right off the bat, but at the same time, he was starting to imagine some of the worst scenarios ever.

She must be unconscious if Will had been carrying her. She could also be bleeding, she could be freezing… she could be badly beaten… and also, it could end up not being her.

"Take me to her." He said at last.

Still panting and looking way too pale, Will started to guide him deeper into the woods. Robin followed him, cutting through the trees and vegetation as fast as his still battered body would allow him

By then, the drizzle was coming down more insistently, and as he vaguely listened to Will apologize over and over again because he couldn't carry her any further, Robin kept going. He pushed beyond the limits of his still weak body as the rain fell punishingly over him.

Not like that mattered to him; not when he was driven by desperation. Every second was crucial, and he wasn't going to waste any moment whatsoever. With that in mind, he blinked the icy-cold water of the rain out of his eyes and tensing his jaw as hard enough to feel the strain of it, he kept on moving.

He already knew she could be somewhere around, now it was a matter of finding her. The question was, was it really her? would he find her dead or alive? And if it was the later, what would be her condition?

Those right there were dark thoughts that nothing helped in the situation and he wished he wouldn't think about them, but he just couldn't…

"Over there… I felt her there."

Tilting his head to the sound of Will's voice, Robin swallowed down and froze. For some reason that he couldn't quite understand, his stomach turned into a knot and his breathing ceased for a few seconds.

Will stopped moving and was now doubling over, hissing and breathing hard. He was pointing to some bushes behind the trees though. "She's there… I tried to cover her so she… wouldn't be so cold..."

That was all Robin needed to react, and he did so by running towards her. He moved blindly, his mind repeating a litany over and over again.

'Please let it be her, let her be alive, please…'

To Robin, it felt as if he ran forever. His breathing coming in sharp gasps, the rain falling heavy against his eyes and his back protesting the effort wildly. Still, he ran faster and faster. He couldn't see the path ahead of him clearly, but he kept going, and it wasn't until he was a few steps away from the place Will pointed out that he saw her.

Feeling his heart shrinking, he halted… and the world stilled for a second.

It was Regina. She was laying in the mud with her eyes closed and the black cloak covering her drenched with the rain. She looked pale, way too pale... as if all the blood of her body had drained out of her.

Sucking into a shaky breath, Robin walked the rest of the way as if in a trance. When he was close enough, he went down to his knees and took her in his arms, pressing her to his chest as his nose bumped to hers.

"Regina." He mumbled, bringing her closer so he could press two fingers to her throat. He was looking for a pulse, but there was nothing.

What he wasn't sure, was if it was because she had none, or because his fingers were too numb and not functioning like they should. He hoped it was the later, because life couldn't be so cruel as to let him find her, only to lose her all over again… right?

"Come on, don't do this to me."

Letting his eyes roam all over her, his hands moved to her cheek, and feeling that she was too cold, he shook his head. She wasn't reacting, and if it wasn't because he was holding her face in his hand, her head would have lolled to the side.

He wasn't even sure if she was breathing…

"Come on." Brushing her hair out of her face and then running the ball of his thumb against her lips, he inhaled deeply.

"I found her all bundled up, I almost missed her. Robin, it was freezing deep into the wounds, and she was so cold…"

"Shhh." Shaking his head because he didn't want to hear it, Robin pulled Regina closer to him, placing a hand to her chest. He held his breath, leaving his hand there while his eyes drank on the image of her.

She looked as if she was sleeping. Her eyelashes, always long and perfect brushing ever so lightly against her cheeks, her lips, full and once so full of promises smooth and relaxed… she looked so peaceful...

"Please, Regina-" He mumbled, barely realizing that he choked on the words. "Don't do this…"

As was to be expected, she offered no reply and he could feel his start to crumble all over again. But then, so very faintly, he felt her heart beating. It was almost imperceptible and at first, he thought that he imagined it. Then he felt it again.

Blowing out a breath, Robin gathered her in his arms. It hurt to do so and he could feel the wounds on his back protesting, but he didn't care. Defying the pain taking over him, he still got to his feet with her.

She weighed next to nothing even when passed out, and even though that made it easier for him, holding her in his arms in such a vulnerable state smade him feel a surge of guilt swelling inside of him.

It was his fault she ended up like that… and if anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to ever forgive himself.

"Is she alright?" Will asked.

"I don't know… let's just take her to the Granny."

The journey back to the village felt like an eternity, and Robin was sure he made it out of pure will. He was still weak and not fully healed, but his determination to get Regina to safety was stronger than anything he ever felt before.

He ignored his own pain, he pushed through exhaustion and he fought hard against the need to stop to collect himself.

He was only able to breathe out when he made it to Granny's, and even then, he didn't find a way to ease the iron-grip pressure clenching hard around his heart.

It was all a blur now, but if there was something he clearly remembered, it was how Regina never reacted. She didn't wake up as he rushed with her through the woods, she didn't move a muscle when he helped Granny take off all of her wet clothes so they could warm her up, and she didn't even flinch when Ruby stepped in to put a 'warm saline solution' through an IV in her.

She just laid there, unconscious and barely breathing.

He also remembered Will staying with him for a while, Granny telling him to wait outside, and his refusal to let anyone tend his once again open wounds until he could be sure Regina was going to be alright.

He pushed his pain, fatigue and all of his discomforts away as he waited, time dragging on and on until at last, the old woman walked out of the room.

"She's going to be alright. I want to keep an eye on her in case this turns into pneumonia, but she'll live. Now, why don't we check that back of yours?"

Feeling overwhelmed by the wave of relief that washed over him as soon as he heard those words, Robin shook his head no. He didn't need to have his wounds being tended, what he needed was to see Regina. To talk to her and make sure she was really going to be alright.

He refused to move or even to lift his face from the palms of his hands though, at least until he could calm down a little. His emotions were on edge, and he was sure that if he dared speaking, he would choke on his words.

It took him several minutes, as the turmoil of feelings raging inside of him were overwhelming.

He felt relief, guilt… he felt like crying.

When he was finally able to gain some control, he got to his feet and walked to the room Regina was in. He found her just as he left her, unconscious and looking way too pale.

True, Granny washed the dirt of off her and changed her into some dry clothes, so if he didn't know any better, he could imagine that she was peacefully sleeping. Only that she wasn't, and the bruises on her arms and the dark marks imprinted on her neck were a silent remainder of the hell she went through.

He had seen it. The blood on her clothes, in her fingernails… and those damn bruises.

There was nothing else to indicate she was injured or that the blood could be hers thought, so he couldn't even imagine what happened when she left to be with the King.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but there is no reason to believe she won't do it soon. Her body temperature is back to normal and she's being hydrated. She'll live; she just needs to rest"

"Thank you." Robin said, once again, feeling relieved.

"She was exposed too long in the woods though, probably cold and exhausted and in her condition, that can be dangareous. So like I said, I want to keep her under observation."

"She looks so pale."

"She looks better than you, I'll tell you that."

Eyeing the old woman, Robin shrugged. "I'll be alright, as long as she is."

"You won't be if the wounds fester. I'll leave you for a few minutes so you can talk to her, that helps… sometimes, but then I'm going to come back and patch you back up."

Nodding, Robin pushed the inside of his teeth with his tongue, barely listen to Granny, as his heart was ringing in his ears.

When the woman left, he walked towards the bed so he could take a seat by it. Once there, he grabbed Regina's limp hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it. With that done, he intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a light squeeze.

For what felt like an eternity, he just watched her, taking comfort in the way she was slowly breathing. Granny came and went several times; she cleaned and took care of his wounds, she made him drink something for the pain, and she checked Regina several times.

She stopped coming at some point though, when the crack of dawn was approaching and her need to rest hit her. Then it was just him and Regina.

By the time the sun was up, there was still no movement coming from her other than her breathing. It was good, but it kind of made him feel desperate for something… anything that would reassure him she was indeed going to be alright. That was why he aimed to do as Granny suggested. He was going to talk to her.

"Regina… I don't know if you can hear me, but in case you do, I want you to know that-"

Swallowing the lump stuck down his throat, Robin bit on his tongue, trying to get a hold of himself before he could go on.

"I'm sorry that I left you, and that I should have listened to you the first time you asked me to take you away."

Still, there was no response.

"I wanted to, you know… maybe you won't believe me. Not after all of what happened, but I really wanted to take you and just run away somewhere nobody would ever find us. You always had that effect on me, since the first time I saw you… of making me want things I shouldn't want, and I wanted you, Regina… all of you. But I wanted to make it the right way. I was wrong, and look how that ended… and I am so sorry about that."

Using his thumb to caress her hand, he looked at her face. There was no perceptible change; her eyes were still closed and her breathing was even.

"I still want that… God, I would give anything to go back in time and change all of this. That way I would never let you go and I would show you, day after day that I love you so much."

If she heard him, she gave no indication.

"You need to wake up so I can tell you that… and so that we can have that chess game you still owe me."

Regina gave no indication that she was listening, so moved by pure instinct, Robin moved nearer and kissed her lips softly. Nothing happened, or so he thought, but then he felt it, an almost imperceptible squeeze to his hand.

Opening his eyes as wide as he could, he swallowed on dry. Did he imagine it?

"Regina?"

For several seconds there was nothing, and he was starting to be sure he did imagine it. But then he felt it again, and when he looked down, she was indeed squeezing his hand.

"Hey..." He said in a whisper, his heart stuck down his throat as he watched her open her eyes to slits.

She didn't do much more than that. She just stared at him as if dazed, her land lifting clumsily so it could rest against his ear. But then, there was a soft whimper coming out of her and her eyes widened some more.

"Robin?" She mumbled, her voice coarse and forced. The sound was barely above a whisper, but it was her voice and in an instant, it filled the void that had been taking over his entire being.

Blowing out a breath and overcome with a torrent of emotions, Robin moved his own hand to her cheek, his thumb running smoothly over her skin. He wanted to do more, he wanted to hug her and kiss her and above all, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her…

But he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. For all he knew, she hated him for what she was forced to do in order to stop Leopold from killing him, so he held himself from doing more than what he was doing.

He only reacted when she tried to sit and failed in her attempt, deeming that it was up to him to help her up. "Easy there, you still need to rest."

Not minding his words, Regina threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him with whatever force she still had in her.

Letting out a teary chuckle, Robin hugged her back, his arms holding her close while he breathed into her scent.

"I thought I would never find you." Her voice cracked the slightest bit, so wanting to reassure her, Robin pulled away.

His intentions had been to look at her face and tell her that she did, that they ended up finding each other. But as soon as their eyes met, he lost the little composure he had been trying to keep.

He didn't have control over it, because her eyes, with those thousand hues of brown he loved so much, were watery and filled with so much... and it dawned on him that she was as tentative of his reaction as he was of hers.

"I'm here." Feeling his own eyes pooling, he kissed her. First, his lips grazing over hers ever so lightly, and then moving to her cheeks, to her forehead and then back to her mouth.

At the invasion, Regina hummed, and he wasn't sure if it was a complaint or an encouragement, but he did it again.

"I love you. And I'm sorry… about this… about leaving you. It won't happen again… I can't... lose you, Regina, not again."

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Regina wrinkled her nose. "You better... or I swear..." Before she could finish, her lips curved slightly and before she could say more, he kissed her again… hoping that this was going to be where their story started again...

TBC


End file.
